Stolen moments, untold stories  Randomness
by AvaEobane
Summary: The letters, the character lyrics, the internet chapters are to be found here. The more serious chapters are to be found in the improved version
1. The Best Friend Test I

**The best friend test I**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Olivier Mira Armstrong, mentions of Bendix Llewellyn

**Timeline**: when they were fourteen

* * *

><p><strong>You see your best friend crying. What do you do?<strong>

_a) ask him/her what is wrong and then try to comfort her the best I can._  
><em>b) get himher to forget the problems, take him/her out, etc._  
><em>c) leave himher alone. He/she might need the privacy._

* * *

><p>Olivier frowned. "How stupid is that?" she asked. "I would comfort him of course! Hell, I haven't known him since we were babies to let him down! A!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend wants this guygirl. You have a crush on him/her too. What do you do?**

_a) let him/her go out with the girl/boy. Friends always come first.  
><em>_b) Talk with him/her. Maybe you could get it worked out.  
><em>_c) Go out with him/her, then try to get your friend to forget about him/her._

* * *

><p>"Well, lucky me, I and Benny will never have these issues – and even if we had them, friends would always come first."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two friends are fighting. One of them is your best friend. <strong>**What do you do?**

_a) __Listen to the fight, and try to see who has the best points. Then take this side.  
><em>_b) Stay out of it, even though your best friend is in it.  
><em>_c) Tell the person who isn't your best friend to go to hell._

* * *

><p>"Hmh…" she sighed deeply. "Damn it, I would always be on Ben's side. We are like twins for crying out loud! I would never betray him!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend calls you late at night. What do you say?<strong>

_a) __You don't say anything, and just don't answer the phone. They will live.  
><em>_b) "I wasn't sleeping. What do you want?"  
><em>_c) "Do you think we could talk about this tomorrow?"_

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is answer d) 'I will get up and go over to his place to deal with the issue personally' and answer e) 'He never calls – he just appears in my bedroom'?" she muttered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend goes to a party. She wants you to come too. <strong>**What do you do?**

_a) __Don't go. I could get in a lot of trouble.  
><em>_b) Go for a little while, but then go home.  
><em>_c) Go, duh. I mean, my best friend said I could._

* * *

><p>"And again … where is answer d) 'No one would be stupid enough to invite Ben but not me? Everyone knows that we always show up together, duh," she said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend starts hanging out with another person. What do you do?<strong>

_a) __Find another best friend. Since he/she ditched me, I'll ditch him/her.  
><em>_b) Talk to her about it.  
><em>_c) Start crying. "She is my best friend."_

* * *

><p>"Where are the options 'Like that you ever happen' and 'Causing a little accident that kills the other person'?" she asked herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend invites you to a sleep over. What do you say to himher?**

_a) __Don't know. I might have plans.  
><em>_b) Of course I will.  
><em>_c) I'll call my mom._

* * *

><p>"Duh, Ben and I are having sleepovers since forever," she said. "It's never a problem."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend doesn't have any room at your lunch table. All the seats are taken. What do you do?<strong>

_a) Say you are sorry and that you will sit with him/her tomorrow.  
><em>_b) Move to another table, duh.  
><em>_c) Just ignore him/her and sit where you are._

* * *

><p>"Well, I always sit with Ben at lunch, so why should there be no place for him? And even if someone were suicidal enough to steal his place … one glare and the place would be free again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you have a best friend?<strong>

_a) So I won't be lonely. I do like him/her a lot though.  
><em>_b) Well, I love him/her to the end; I think he/she is a good friend to have.  
><em>_c) Don't know. Why are you asking?_

* * *

><p>"Because our parents let us play together since we were babies and we had no chance to get out of this without becoming best friends, that's why," she muttered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why did you take this test?<strong>

_a) To see if I am a good best friend.  
><em>_b) I was bored and this was the only thing to do.  
><em>_c) Because I like taking friendship tests._

* * *

><p>"And once again I miss an option," she muttered. "Where is 'Because my best friend found it in a magazine and we are doing it just for fun'?"<p> 


	2. The best friend test II

**The best friend test II**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn, mentions of Olivier Armstrong

**Timeline**: when they were fourteen

* * *

><p><strong>You see your best friend crying. What do you do?<strong>

a) ask him/her what is wrong and then try to comfort her the best I can.

b) get him/her to forget the problems, take him/her out, etc.

c) leave him/her alone. He/she might need the privacy.

* * *

><p>"Make hot cacao, a slice of strawberry cake and good music. Sit down with her in my room, rub her back and tell her that everything will be fine. Make sure that we have cards for the opera for the evening … the usual program."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend wants this guygirl. You have a crush on him/her too. What do you do?**

_a) let him/her go out with the girl/boy. Friends always come first._

_b) Talk with him/her. Maybe you could get it worked out._

_c) Go out with him/her, then try to get your friend to forget about him/her._

* * *

><p>"Olivier may be a little bit strange but I really hope that she doesn't want to go out with herself."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two friends are fighting. One of them is your best friend. What do you do?<strong>

_a) __Listen to the fight, and try to see who has the best points. Then take this side._

_b) Stay out of it, even though your best friend is in it._

_c) Tell the person who isn't your best friend to go to hell._

* * *

><p>"Liv never gets in random fights, so I would be always on her side because she would have a reason if she would fight with someone."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend calls you late at night. What do you say?<strong>

_a) You don't say anything, and just don't answer the phone. They will live._

_b) "I wasn't sleeping. What do you want?"_

_c) "Do you think we could talk about this tomorrow?"_

* * *

><p>"She would never call … she would just appear in my room and she wouldn't care if I would want to sleep or not … and still … I would help her."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend goes to a party. Shehe wants you to come too. What do you do?**

_a) __Don't go. I could get in a lot of trouble._

_b) Go for a little while, but then go home._

_c) Go, duh. I mean, my best friend said I could._

* * *

><p>"And again … where is answer d) 'No one would be stupid enough to invite Liv but not me'? Everyone knows that we always show up together for crying out loud," he said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend starts hanging out with another person. What do you do?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>a) <em>_Find another best friend. Since he/she ditched me, I'll ditch him/her._

_b) Talk to her about it._

_c) Start crying. "She is my best friend."_

* * *

><p>"I would blackmail her into staying friends with me … and since I have so much dirt on her, she would have no other choice … no … honestly … she would she trade me against someone else when I already know how to be her best friend?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend invites you to a sleepover. What do you say to herhim?**

_a) __Don't know. I might have plans._

_b) Of course I will._

_c) I'll call my mom._

* * *

><p>"Well, it would be stupid to pass an offer like that. I mean … how many boys of my age are allowed to have sleepover with pretty girls like Olivier?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your best friend doesn't have any room at your lunch table. All the seats are taken. What do you do?<strong>

_a) Say you are sorry and that you will sit with him/her tomorrow._

_b) Move to another table, duh._

_c) Just ignore him/her and sit where you are._

* * *

><p>"Well, I <em>always<em> sit with Liv at lunch, so why should there be no place for her? And even if someone were suicidal enough to steal her place … one glare and the place would be free again."

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you have a best friend?<strong>

_a) So I won't be lonely. I do like him/her a lot though._

_b) Well, I love him/her to the end; I think he/she is a good friend to have._

_c) Don't know. Why are you asking?_

* * *

><p>"Because our insane parents let us play together since we were little, innocent babies and we had no chance to get out of this hell without becoming best friends, that's why," he muttered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why did you take this test?<strong>

_a) To see if I am a good best friend._

_b) I was bored and this was the only thing to do._

_c) Because I like taking friendship tests._

* * *

><p>"I just took it because Olivier took it too and she asked me to do it … and I am not suicidal enough to disobey her orders."<p> 


	3. Boring lesson equals passing notes I

**Boring lesson equals passing notes I**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Charlotte Llewellyn & Leroy Grumman

**Timeline**: when they were young and wild so … between 1857 and 1915

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Leroy! Let's meet up later for strawberry cake, alright?<strong>

You are on, Jewel! My place or yours?

**My place – it's Friday after all and what do we do on Fridays, my friend?**

Hanging our in your room while eating strawberry cake and reading magazines.

**The candidate just got hundred points, congratulation!**

Stop teasing me, darling.

**Stop calling me darling.**

But it's fun to annoy you.

**Well, I consider it as 'fun' to destroy your precious chess set…**

You know that you would never commit such a sin, Llewellyn.

**Try me, Grumman.**

Honestly, you are too much of a cutie to take part in an act you would always consider as blasphemy. So why are you even trying to act the role of the daughter of evil?

**I am the daughter of the Fuhrer, my dear sir, and right now, my stupid bodyguards are looking over my shoulder and try not to feel insulted because I just called them stupid. It's just that I really, really like to annoy other people, so deal with it.**

Of course, my dearest princess! Well, do you want to marry me when we are older?

**I would rather kill myself, sorry. We are such an awesome team – we do not need to be married to be seen as an invincible duo, Leroy. Don't soak my blouse with tears, alright?**

Dear future Mrs Grumman (oh I will _so_ marry you, just watch it!), I have to admit that you look quite lovely today, really stunning to tell the truth.

**Were you reading your parents' old love letters again, Mr Grumman? Still, I don't want to marry you. Ask me that question later when I am not as annoyed as now, alright?**

Is later now? If yes: Hey,Charlotte, we really should marry.

**Careful. My bodyguards don't like you. They want to beat you up.**

Like you would allow that.

**You know, you were a little bit mean to me lately…**

Just because you were PMSing and I didn't want to give you my chocolate…

**GRUMMAN!**

* * *

><p>"Miss Llewellyn, Mr Grumman – is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked with a sigh.<p>

"No, sir," Charlotte muttered darkly and refrained from stabbing her best friend with a pencil.


	4. A boring meeting? Let

**A boring meeting? Let's pass notes!**

**Characters: **Bendix Llewellyn, Olivier Armstrong, King Bradley/Wrath, mentions of Leroy Grumman, Charlotte Llewellyn, Hakuro

**Timeline: **Pre-Promised Day, Pre-Sloth-at-Briggs

**Hey, Liv, are you still awake?**

_Barely. Honestly, when does the PK shut up?_

**PK?**

_Pirate King … I mean … this eye patch isn't fashionable at all. Another question: are we still talking about the budgets for New Optain? I tuned it out half an hour again because all I hear is blah, blah, blah. And honestly, who cares for New Optain or General Hakuro?_

**I hate that guy as much as you do … I would gladly introduce him to a bullet…**

_He isn't even worth the effort it would take me to unsheathe my sword…_

**Did you ever hear the story how mama turned this bastard down? Oh, I love this story.**

_Your mother is generally awesome. I mean … did you ever see how she can make Bradley cover in fear? He is her commander, the only one she still has, and she is ordering him around. I mean, when he wants information from her, he has to go to West City because she wouldn't come to Central for something as ridiculous as a meeting with him … I officially adore this woman._

**You will adore her even more when you hear how she turned Hakuro down. So, you know that mama was really, really beautiful when she was a child? I mean, she still is but when she was a teenager, she was drop-dead-gorgeous. Long, golden hair … deep, emerald eyes … smooth, snow white skin … a real beauty …**

_I get it … and you know that I saw many, many pictures of her as a teenager by now, so I know that she was always a really, really beautiful woman. Honestly, I know many people who would kill for a skin like hers. Even now (and she isn't the youngest anymore) she has barely any wrinkles._

**Well, it's a little bit difficult for me to write something like that, but … well … she still has big breasts, right? And from what I heard, Hakuro is quite a man who likes nice breasts.**

_I can imagine there this is going and I am really surprised that this guy is still alive._

**I felt the same way when dad told me the story. Well, mama and dad are younger than Hakuro and Bradley, you know? Dad looks a little bit older, I know, but he is younger. So, when mama was at the academy, Hakuro was one of her instructors when she was at the shooting range … and one day, he tried his luck with her and touched her in an indecent way. Remember: all of this happens at the shooting range …**

_Oh my goodness … and I always wondered why he has a scar on his shoulder … I saw it once when we had another of these boring meetings and we all went out for a drink afterwards…_

**Yes, mama shot him. She never apologised to him and still blackmails him.**

_Please, Bendix, you get my mother and I will get yours. This woman is … wow … wonderful._

**That's the _Queen of Awesomeness _to you, my little princess. Anyhow, let's play a game.**

_I am in. Honestly, look around. Your father fell asleep half an hour ago…_

…**that was why I asked you if you were still asleep…**

…_I feel really honoured, Ben, and your mother is knitting a new scarf for me…_

**That's what you get from working up in Briggs.**

_Well … didn't you want to play a game, Mr Oh-I-can-work-where-the-sun-shines?_

**Right, princess mine, the game I suggested to you … I spy.**

_We haven't played that in a million years … but I am in. I mean, it can't be more boring than the conference we should pay attention to…_

**Alright. I will start now: I spy something annoying.**

_PK._

**More annoying than him.**

Humpf … well … oh … haha … I get it: Hakuro.

Exactly, my princess.

"Brigadier General Llewellyn, Major General Armstrong!" Bradley's voice suddenly shattered the monotone monologue of General Hakuro. "What do you say about the topic?"

Bendix smirked as he leaned back. "Like I just said to my dearest neighbour, New Optain doesn't need more money. The money the city gets is absolutely sufficient; General Hakuro just wastes too much money because his administration isn't effective enough," he said smoothly.

"I agree completely," Olivier said.

_How do you always have an answer when we get caught?_

**Don't ask me, I just do – and don't complain, I just saved your lovely neck.**


	5. Three pupils and a boring lesson

**Three pupils and a boring lesson**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Kay Hawkeye Hamilton, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes

**Timeline**: when they were fourteen

* * *

><p><em>So … you and little Riza, yeah?<em>

**What the hell are you talking about this time, Hamilton?**

_No need to be aggressive. I don't think that she would like it that you are basically yelling at me whenever I try to have a decent conversation with you, Mr Mustang._

**Hamilton****…**

_You didn't answer my question yet, Roy. I asked you what the hell is going on between the two of you. In case Lynn didn't tell you yet: whenever she enters the room, your face becomes redder than my hair and according to Rena – that means something. So … tell me, Roy! I demand to know!_

**I am not Charles. You have no right to order me around, Almighty Princess of Hawks.**

_You didn't go there, Roy. You didn't._

**I see no reason in denying it. Yes, I went there.**

_This afternoon, during our training … you are going down. I promise you that, Mustang._

**Back on first name basis, Miss Hamilton?**

_You started it. I quote: 'What the hell are you talking about this time, Hamilton?' I just adjust my behaviour a little bit. I can't have you telling everyone that I am rude._

**Charles is still a touchy topic? You are so in love with him! It is embarrassing to watch!**

_We are dating, you fool! We are dating for half a year – and that's way more than you can say about you and Rize! You keep staring at her whenever you see her somewhere! I am really, really surprised that she and Uncle B. didn't notice it yet! You are so obvious about your little crush!_

**Who knows beside you and probably Charles?**

_Rena figured it out long ago … even before me, I guess. You keep underestimating her!_

**Excuse me! She almost never talks to me and when she does, she just asks me if I can keep up with your speed when it comes to our lessons with your uncle!**

_I officially love my little sister. You have no idea how lucky you are that she talks to you._

**What do you mean? Most of the time she just stares at me! That's scary!**

_Well, to answer your question: Martin and Lynn know it too. They are betting if you tell her that you are just trying to get along with me to prevent to upset her…_

**I like you for you, Kay, not because of Riza. I think that you are pretty awesome.**

_You mean: pretty and awesome, Roy. Don't try to deceive me. I always get it…_

**I correct myself: you are terrible and arrogant. I can't stand you. You are insane.**

_Don't flatter me, Roy. I blush – like you whenever you see Rize. Yesterday she asked me if you were ill because she saw the beautiful red head you had yesterday when she came home. I have to admit: she looked very cute – but could you please stop lusting after her while I am in the room?_

**I am not lusting after her! I just …**

_Yeah?_

**I just think that she is very pretty – much prettier than you to tell the truth – and that she is very smart. I like smart girls. That's why I can get along with you.**

_But you are staring at her – and not at Lynn or Rena…_

**What are you trying to say this time?**

_To be a Hawkeye means being smart, Roy, don't you know? There is no one in your family who is not exceptionally smart. Lynn is – par exemple – much smarter than I when it comes to history. Serena is top of the school when it comes to languages. She speaks fluent Drachmanian – when she speaks. And Riza is the best in mathematic. I am not that bad either. You know my grades. It is just … you say that you would go for smart girls … but the only girl you obviously really like is Rize…_

**I don't see the contradiction you claim to see, Hamilton. (And you don't have to brag with your Cretan.)**

Do I have to spell it out for you? If you were really into 'smart girls in general', you would try to score a date with Miss Annoyance Dupont – but you are avoiding her as much as I do … and you can't tell me that she is ugly because as much as I want her to be an ugly old hag I know that many guys like her for her looks…

**Jealous that she is Charles' partner in chemistry?**

_You just went there again!_

**It is the only thing I can tease you with, Almighty Princess of the Hawks. It is so cute to see you all jealous and over-possessive about your lover – wait a second … you two are making out and stuff, right? Does your uncle know?**

_Just in case you are fishing for potential blackmail material: he knows. I told him myself and he promised that he wouldn't tell my stupid mother, so you can't blackmail me because everyone would swear that you are lying should you tell my mother – something you would never do, of course, because you hate her nearly as much as I do because she ate your chocolate…_

**They don't call you the smartest girl of our grade for no reason…**

_And you needed so many years to figure that one out? Well, me and Maes had a plan, right Maes?_

If I were you, Roy– I would run as fast as I can.

_There is a school dance next week and since you are head over heels for my poor, innocent cousin (who should stay innocent for some more years, so behave yourself, Mustang) we thought that you should ask her out. She would never go on her own and Serena already said that she would stay at home to work on her Xingese and Lynn planned on asking Martin –_

Honestly? Your little sister is asking my cousin to be her escort for the dance? She is awesome!

_– so Riza would have to go alone and that would mean that she would miss the dance. I can't have that, so I call in a favour and ask you to ask her out, Roy. To Maes: she is my little sister, old friend. She is basically obliged to be awesome for that reason!_

**Whoa – you want me to be Riza's escort for the dance?**

That's what she said.

**Kay, stop hitting Maes with your book. The teacher is already looking.**

_Sorry, Maes. I will talk Rena out of learning Xingese next Friday. She will be your date._

What the hell? Kay, I have no interest in your little sister as much as I like her. It would be like going out with my little sister! Rena is cute … and sweet … and serene … but…

_I didn't mean that you should marry her! In fact – should you ever dare to marry her, I would beat you up, Maes. It is just that I would feel bad if you and she were the only ones without a date._

**KAY! Could you please tell me why you are so eager to make me and Riza go together? If I wouldn't know that you never bet, I would say that you out money on us!**

She did. Fourteen hundred cenz to be exact … the bet is between her, Charles, Lynn, Martin, Rena and some other people who absolutely adore the idea of you two together…

_To tell the truth: I don't expect you to marry before you are at least ten years older than now._

We all know that you will marry as soon as you are old enough. Charles is a lucky bastard.

**Kay, you really need to improve your anger management. You always hit him.**

_Yeah, because it is my hobby since I met him. Maes is a wonderful punching ball. Oh – I need to show you which dress I will wear for the dance!_

Kay …

**…your mother will…**

…absolutely kill you…

**…when you honestly wear…**

…such a dress for a…

**…school dance!**

_That's why I will change at Charles' place! We will have a little pre-party there!_

And does Charles already know about this idea of yours, Kay-Kay?

**Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton! Stop hitting Maes with your book!**

_Maes Peter Hughes! Stop calling me Kay-Kay if you don't want to be hit again!_

But the nickname is cute – and it is not like you wouldn't call other people names like Lynn-Lynn or Roy-boy! Honestly, Kay, there is no reason for you to complain! And you are very cute!

**Eh … Maes … I hope that I don't sound like some creepy pervert but … well … uhm … Kay is probably the most mature girl in our grade, so I would hardly call her cute.**

Mature? She hits me with her books!

**I mean … her body. She doesn't look as childlike as the other girls and I would say that her chest is at least as developed as the chest of the girls from the highest grade…**

That sounds about right…

**…so she isn't cute any longer.**

What is she now?

**Eh … charming?**

_Boys – I sit right between you and I can read what you are writing. Could you please change the topic? I know that I developed a little bit too early … but do you have to remind me?_

**We are just talking about your very, very attractive physical appearance.**

…

…

…

_Wonderful, boys. I have detention for hitting both of you with my book!_

**Wonderful, Kay. I have a terrible headache because you hit me with the newest volume of Alchemy Today. That thing has 2.457 pages for crying out loud!**

What he said.

* * *

><p>This one is for <strong>what-is-the-color-of-love.<strong>


	6. Laila at the psychologist

Laila at the psychologist

* * *

><p>Laila stared at her mother in disbelief. "You want me to go to a psychologist?" she asked calmly while she tilted her head. She wasn't angry at all because she knew how worried her mother was. Riza hadn't been to work since the kidnapping and she hardly let Laila out of her sight.<p>

"Yes," Riza said. "It's no punishment. I am just worried that your nightmares may worsen."

"I will go there," her daughter said with a little smile. She had spoken with Jade earlier that day. The newly appointed commander of the Eastern Headquarters was surely a busy woman but she was also a nice and caring woman, so it was okay. Jade had told her that her mother would be worried for the next few weeks. She had also mentioned the possibility that Riza might want Laila to meet a psychologist because a kidnapping could destroy people.

Riza was surprised. Laila had hardly been that cooperative in the past because she loathed doctors but now she was going to a psychologist? That was a good change. "Wonderful," the sniper said. "I'll drop you off before I go to the office, alright? So you can have your first appointment today before you return to school."

"Of course, mommy," Laila smiled. She was doing this for her mother, to ease Riza's feeling to be guilty for the kidnapping. The girl knew that Riza wasn't the one to blame but she had seen the look in her mother's eyes. Riza was already blaming herself – and since she was stubborn as hell, Laila knew that it would be pointless to try to talk her out of it.

"Great." Riza hugged her for a second longer than usual before she closed her uniform jacket. "I think we should go now, Laila, yes?"

* * *

><p>Laila's first reaction at the sight of her psychologist was a smirk. Oh yes, that was exactly what she needed to clear her file and to get back to her normal life. Jade's former psychologist had retired years ago, so this guy was a toy to her. She straightened as she walked towards him, calm and collected as usual. "Good morning, Doctor Heymer," she said softly. "My name is Laila Grumman Hawkeye. It is really nice to meet you."<p>

The doctor smiled down at her. "It's really nice to meet you too," he said. "Well, let's talk a little bit, alright? If a question is too personal, you don't need to answer."

Laila smiled friendly. "Of course, Doctor," she said amused. "We can talk about the faked Ming vase on your desk. It looks really nice but … well … the Empire of Xing never sells any of its traditional products, so it can't be an original."

"You are really a clever girl, like your file states," the doctor said as he recovered from his shock.

"Many people say so," she said as she shrugged nonchalantly. "Anything else?"

"Well, in the file your teacher gave me, I can read some really interesting things about you," Heymer said. "You are insanely intelligent and you like to play with other people. So … what do you think about talking a little bit about you?"

She sighed. "There is just one problem, Doctor," she said.

"So? I don't see a problem, Miss Hawkeye."

"The problem is that I know the answers of all the questions you will ask me," she sighed.

"That could make it more difficult but no, that isn't it," he said. "The main problem with you is that you respect no one enough to have an equal. Your teachers are complaining about your attitude … and you just proved it. You need help."

She rolled her eyes. "There are many people I deeply respect," she said. "I respect my mother and her fiancé. I respect my great-grandparents and my great-uncle. I respect Aunty Olivier and Uncle Lawrence. I respect many people, so don't tell me that I am a brat. I just don't respect my teachers because they have nothing they fight for. I look up to people with a dream and the strength to fight for this goal. I dislike people who think that they can tell me what to wish for just because they studied and have a nice little diploma on their walls at home."

He sighed while he reread his file. "I prepared myself for his meeting," he said. "And whenever I read this, Miss Hawkeye, I wonder if it is the key to your attitude. Your teacher said that you have respect for the late Kay Hamilton, is that right?"

She nodded with narrowed eyes. She would kill him if he would go there.

"Well, as you may know, she isn't the best idol for a little girl."

"You know nothing about her," Laila hissed while she got up and paced around in the room. "You probably never met her. You have no idea of what she was suffering over the years. She had an abusive mother. Her own sister – the idiot who kidnapped me – nearly killed her. Her father died when she was seven. She had no one but my mother to understand her. And even though she had to suffer so much, she still had the strength to live on. She had a goal and she died for this goal. She was dedicated and loyal to a fault. She is not my idol because she killed hundreds of people in the war … she is my idol because she always got up when she fell down. She showed true strength and devotion whenever friends were in need. It is this side of her I idolize." She inhaled deeply. "And honestly, shouldn't you talk with me over my kidnapping?"

"I do not specialise in traumatised children," he said, "but if you really think that you need a good psychologist to talk about it, here, take this card. She is a genius and she will be able to help you."


	7. The Lady is not interested

**The start of something new – or: The Lady is NOT interested**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Charlotte Llewellyn, Leroy Grumman, King Bradley

**Timeline**: during her father's, Fuhrer Llewellyn's, funeral

* * *

><p>The press adored her. She was a petite young woman with long, golden hair and deep green eyes. Her pale skin was smooth and her shape was perfect. She liked to dress in a fashionable way and all in all, she had been a perfect daughter of a Fuhrer. She was well-educated, polite and had never gotten in trouble. After her father's tragic death, many rumours circulated around the possibility that she might marry King Bradley who was a good candidate for the big seat even if he was just twenty-one years old.<p>

The young general had read the papers to check if someone already suspected him to be the one who had ordered the death of the very popular and peaceful Fuhrer Jonathan Llewellyn when he had read the rumour that General King Bradley would marry Miss Charlotte Riza Llewellyn. And somehow, he had found the idea quite interesting. It would be perfect. Miss Llewellyn was a well-known member of the high-society and she held good contacts with the Armstrong-clan … and she had an old name with a good reputation.

And she looked not that bad, so she would be a good first lady – especially since she was known as a really obedient and submissive personality. She would be a wonderful pawn.

He waited until most of the other attendants of the funeral were already gone before he walked up to her. She stood in front of the gravestone with a posture that was fitting for a true queen and had her eyes closed. Two steps behind her stood a black-haired teenager with glasses who held her jacket and her handbag. He seemed to know her quite well but he said nothing when King Bradley tapped Charlotte Llewellyn's shoulder.

"Miss Llewellyn," the future Fuhrer said carefully. "I really apologise for the disturbance but I would like to discuss something with you. I know that it is neither the time nor the place but…"

She glared at him. "You have really no manners," she stated icily. "I just lost my father and you are talking to me like we are old friends? Really, I knew that you were arrogant but I never thought that it would be that bad, General Bradley. There is nothing I want to discuss with you."

He sighed deeply. "Miss Llewellyn, you don't even know what I want to talk about," he said.

"You are wrong there," she hissed. "I know that your supporters were asking my father to give you my hand in marriage and honestly, I am not interested. There are other men I consider as more fitting for me and my temper. And to quote my father: 'A good marriage always consists of to equals.' You would never see me as an equal, General Bradley. You are interested in me as your wife because I have a good name. You know nothing about me as a person, so I don't want to marry you. Furthermore, there is someone else who asked years ago and my father gave him already his consent." She smiled slyly. "And really, who ever said that I would be a good wife?"

He sighed deeply. "Miss Llewellyn, you are one of the most eligible single women in Amestris."

"Is that so?" she asked. "Really, that's too funny. But on the other hand … they really don't know who I am as soon as the eye of the camera isn't focused at me any longer."

The black-haired stranger came closer to hand her the jacket. "We need to leave,Charlotte," he said calmly. "It's getting cold and I can't have you ill, can I? Really, girl, and you say you are a nice little girl who always obeys her doctor's orders? Please, don't make me laugh, Jewel."

She pouted while she grabbed her jacket. "It's my father's funeral," she said. "How could I miss it?" She looked at King Bradley. "You heard my answer. If you should ever ask again, you will get a broken nose. Honestly, I hate men like you … just marrying a status and no person."

The young man who had to be her servant or something like that hurried to her side, glaring at Bradley before he started to speak. "If you will ever bother Charlotte again," he said calmly but it was obvious that it was a threat, "I will make sure personally that it will be the last thing you will ever do. And just for your information: Fuhrer Llewellyn disliked you greatly."

"And who are you to know something like that?"

"Leroy Grumman, Charlotte's best friend," the teenager smirked. "Jonathan was my godfather."

Charlotte's eyes flickered over the both men before she wrapped Leroy's arm around her shoulders. "And father always wanted us to get married," she said in a light-hearted tone that was obviously faked. "C'mon, Leroy, I need to get back to bed before my doctor knows that I got up in first place." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away before she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know I love you," she said loud enough for Bradley to hear.

The general frowned. 'Perfect daughter, maybe. Submissive, never.'

And that was the event that started the hatred between Miss Charlotte Llewellyn and Mr King Bradley.


	8. A letter to my thirteen year old self I

**A letter to my thirteen-year-old self I**

* * *

><p><strong>Character(s):<strong> Phil Mustang, mentions of Jade **Mustang**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> when he is twenty

* * *

><p>Dear Phil,<p>

I know that you sometimes wish that you wouldn't have a twin sister. I can understand that. She is truly someone worth your anger. She is always mother's darling. She can do nothing wrong. She has better grades and she is more popular than you will probably ever be. Yes, I know that you sometimes really wish that she wouldn't come home after school. You never really imagine how she might die – but you imagine how it would be if she were gone.  
>And now, please, imagine how it would be without her.<br>How it would be if she weren't there to help you with your homework. (She will always be better in mathematics than you, so deal with it.)  
>…or how it would be to celebrate your birthday without her to look over your shoulder when you unwrap the present she got you. (It <strong><em><span>is<span>_** kinda cute how excited she can be, isn't it?)  
>…or try to imagine hanging out with Roy and without her. (She always will be his favourite even if he would never admit it. He loves you too but he loves her more because she doesn't plot her brother's death while sitting in class. Maybe your grades in mathematics were better if you would stop to plot your twin's death, just saying.)<br>Or can you imagine how your life would be without her smile and her smell? (You are an addict to her smell, you can admit it. The oranges do smell good and she wears it with an attitude that will never be reached by anyone else and you know it.)  
>And all in all: she is a part of you, no matter what you say. She will always be your sister … and sometimes, the guilt about what happens to a relative is harder to carry than the hatred of someone who smiles too brightly and you walks like she rules the world.<br>Because even if mathematics aren't your forte: 2 – 1 = 0,5 … and do you really want to be incomplete for the rest of your life, Phil?  
>I am just trying to prevent you of what I did wrong. Jade is your twin. She is the one who will always matter the most to you. You will always love her more than you love yourself – even if your love is clouded with hatred right now.<p>

Keep her safe; she needs someone to look out for her while she looks out for you –

Phil


	9. A letter to my thirteen year old self II

**A letter to my thirteen-year-old self II**

* * *

><p><strong>Character(s):<strong> Olivier Mira Armstrong, mentions of Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> when he is twenty-nine, after Promised Day and her divorce

* * *

><p>Dear Livvy,<p>

God, I know that you are tempted not to read any further because well, just your grandfather was ever allowed to call you that. Well, I know that you are not speaking with anyone but Ben right now because your father disagrees with your choice to enter the army. But never forget: it is your life and it is your choice what you want to do with it.

But still … sometimes you really should put your books and your sword aside to live a little because if you don't do it now, you will never have the time to live your life again. Life is short and fragile as you learnt two years ago and everyone can die every day, even Bendix.

And really, don't expect your best friend to do never something foolish. He is a boy after all and he is a fool … but he is **your** fool and he will always be your best friend. Still, he kisses well – you really should try it sometime. And never wait until he comes to you to tell you his problems: go and ask him if he needs your help because he is too proud to come without any pressure.

You deserve nothing but the best. You are his princess and he will always be your knight in shining armour. Just don't expect him to come on a white horse – that will never end well. He will guide you through the darkest hours of your life and he will never ask for anything in return because he is such a good guy. Please, whatever you do, don't break his heart. When he kisses you and you are surprised, you can punch him. But please don't make it impossible for him to have children. That could be something you would regret later on in your life.

Anything else? Ah … yes … your little brother looks up to you. He respects you. So, please make sure that he won't see you in the pink dress your mother bought for your aunt's wedding. That could destroy any respect he ever had for you.

Love and peace –

Olivier M. Armstrong


	10. A letter to my 13 year old self III

**A letter to my thirteen-year-old self III**

* * *

><p><strong>Character:<strong> Charlotte Riza Llewellyn **(Grumman)**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> when Charlotte is twenty

* * *

><p>Dear Charlotte,<p>

Every once in awhile, you should let down your guard and take what life throws at you. You will never be able to prevent everything. There will always be something you didn't see coming.

You are a proud, beautiful young woman with enough self-esteem to force down armies. You are a genius. You aren't born to be nothing but a mother and a housewife. Don't listen to those you are telling you that your place is behind your future husband. You are as much of a strong, smart human as anyone who happens to be male.

Don't take the first offer you will get. Wait for the one who really want to marry before you buy a dress. Marry the one who makes your heart miss a beat. Marry the one who can make your blood boil with a single touch. Marry the one you feel truly complete with. Marry the one who sees you as the woman you want to be seen as.

Don't marry anyone who thinks that it is a good idea to marry the Fuhrer's daughter. Don't marry anyone you don't feel comfortable with because this decision will haunt you forever.

Marry someone who respects you as an equal, someone who supports you, no matter how crazy and insane your idea is. Marry the guy you can beat at chess. Marry the guy who makes you laugh. Marry the one who can always tell when you are feeling bad. Marry the smart guy with the glasses instead of a good-looking fool who is probably just interested in your money. Marry the guy who is not afraid of a strong woman. Marry the guy who loves you for what you are – and not for what you could have been but will never be.

Mrs Charlotte Riza Llewellyn (Grumman)

PS: there is a reason why he reminds you of a rat, darling.

* * *

><p>AN: Charlotte's father was Fuhrer before Bradley and she had trouble with her self-esteem when she was around 13 because her attitude often got her in trouble with the society. (Best example for her attitude: she refused to take her husband's name when she got married and she continued to serve in the army.) So this letter is supposed to cheer her up a little when she doubts herself.<br>and the PS ... yes ... she means Bradley

AN2 (for Olivier's letter): Her grandfather died when she was 11 and she took it really hard. I chose this age for her to lose her grandfather because I had the same age when I came close to leaving my grandmother, so I can related to her feelings the best when she is 11  
>And yes, she writes this letter after her break-up with Miles, so I wouldn't be disappointed at all when someone would spy a hint of OlivierBendix

AN3 (for Phil's letter): he really, really loves his sister but sometimes he felt left out when he was 13, so he wished she wasn't there. Ironically; the same year, she was kidnapped and he still suffers from guilt because, well, he **wished** that she would be gone


	11. A letter to my 13 year old me IV

A letter to my 13 year old me IV

* * *

><p>Hello there, Ben!<p>

Your mother is a great soldier in the army.

Your father is a great soldier in the army too.

Your sisters had the courage to leave behind everything, all the crap with wealth and so on.

Your best friend (who is incredibly cute when she's annoyed) can beat up a man who has twice her size without getting a single scratch.

So you may wonder how you fit in this gang of awesome people full of power and the courage to do whatever they please. But remember: you may not be the smartest boy in your class or the fastest runner. You may never be a good singer or a gifted artist. You will maybe never get a real girlfriend who loves you and not your money.

But there is still a really good reason why you fit in there. You are loyal to a fault. You would never leave anyone behind. You would run for miles and miles to help whose you love. You would die for the one you love the most yet aren't you ready yet to tell her. (Believe me; I know how intimidating she can be, so you won't tell her until you are fast enough to escape her sword.) You aren't as smart as your father. You aren't as bold as your mother. You aren't as scary as Olivier (and you will never be, sadly.) You don't have Elizabeth's or Jeanne's courage.

But you are you. You will always be Olivier's most trusted ally. You will always be the one she runs to when she hates the whole world (and you will never be part of the crowd she hates).

You wear your mother's name. It is a name that embodies great pride, loyalty and courage. You are a good boy, Bendix, and they love you. They really do. Never doubt that.

And … for your information: the best chance to get a first kiss would be next year after the ball. She may punch you but that's just because she will be surprised … and she will apologise.

So … don't worry your pretty little mind. She loves you too … she just needs more time than you to get it. And honestly … you are used to waiting by now, aren't you?

Love and Peace –

Bendix Llewellyn

PS: War is **never** fighting **against** someone. It's **always** fighting **for** the ones you love.

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't so happy with this one before but after some little changes, I am quite content with this. Bendix had a crush on his best friend all along…<p> 


	12. A letter to my 13 year old me V

A letter to my 13 year old me V

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> Jun Li, mentions of Jun Yao, Fu and other **bodyguards**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Post-Promised Day

* * *

><p>Dear Jun Li,<p>

You know that your family disagrees with your choice to continue to serve the emperor. You are so close to giving in. The only thing that keeps you at his side is that you know that he trusts you more than he trusts anyone else. Leaving now would mean to betray the man you vowed to stay loyal to until the end.

You are no one who breaks a promise. You are one of the people who would keep a promise even when it means sure death. You know that the promise you gave seven years ago can kill you easily. Just one kunai straight to your heart – and you would fall down and never get up again.

Still … you are not worried. You know the danger and you decided that it would be worth it.

Stay strong, Jun Li, and protect the Golden Dragon. He needs someone like you, someone with the strength to disobey orders to follow him.

Follow him. He is worth your loyalty. He sees you as your own person … not as your father's daughter. And he can understand you even when you say nothing at all. He knows that you are suffering and that your heart aches at night when you are all alone in your little room. But it is not your place to complain. You knew the price. You knew that it would cost your youth. You knew that it will cost your future. You knew that you would probably never get married … but that does not matter. You really should never care about the things other people say: he **does** care about you. You are not just a tool to him. He respects your personality.

Jun Li – waitress of the Golden Dragon, favourite restaurant of Fuhrer Grumman


	13. A letter to my 13 year old self VI

**A letter to my 13 year old self V**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> Riza Hawkeye, mentions of Charles Mayer, Kay Hamilton and Roy **Mustang**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> when she is twenty-five

* * *

><p>Dear Riza,<p>

You are always watching from the sidelines while Charles, Kay and Roy (yes, you will have the courage to use his given name later on in your life) are having all the fun. You are watching them and you are trying to capture the moment with all your might because you are smart enough to know that it won't always be that perfect. Do not try to capture the moment – live in it.

Stop staying out of everything. Speak up if you want to be noticed. Cut your hair since it annoys you because it gets always in your way when you are sparing with Kay. You are pretty, whatever the idiots from the town may say. Don't listen to them – listen to the people you really like because just their opinions should matter to you. Kay keeps telling you that you should try to wear a slightly shorter skirt because you have the legs – so why don't you do it? Are you afraid that she is pulling a prank on you? You know that she would never do something like that to you. (She would do it to the bitches at school, though.) Try to make more friends. You can be outgoing and open to other people – so why are you always acting shy? You will never be able to live your life without getting to know new people, so let out your inner Charles … and _he_ will notice you as a young lady and not as a child.

You can get _him_. _He_ likes you too, I would know it. _He_ is an idiot … but – hey – _he_ will always be **your personal** idiot and _he_ will do strange things and you will never be able to read _him_ like you can read Kay. So never assume the worst. _He_ has a bad way with words and sometimes _he_ will mean the exact opposite of whatever _he_ will say to you.

Men (and especially idiots like _him_) work that way, don't ask me why.

Do not lose your hope,  
>Riza Hawkeye<p> 


	14. More letters

**Letter to my 16 year old self**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Denny Brosh, mentions of his siblings and Maria Ross

**Timeline**: Post-Promised Day

* * *

><p>Dear Denny, dear sixteen year old me.<p>

Brother … friend … _best_ friend … funny … loyal … first lieutenant … protector … son … lover … soul mate … champion of the hearts.

You are and always will be many different things to many different people; so don't ever think you are not needed or appreciated. There are people who really, really care for you and you keep hurting them over and oven whenever you say that you are not important enough to receive any kind of kindness. There will be always some fools who will tell you that you are not worth it and that you are nothing but an idiot but deep inside your soul you know that it is not true. Your siblings look up to you. Your friends need you because you are the only one who can cheer them up. You will find someone who will put you above anyone else. (Keep out looking for blue eyes and black hair, just a little advice.)

Life will never be perfect … but it is on you to make the best out of it.

Yours truly,

Denny Brosh

* * *

><p><strong>**FMA**<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Letter to my 15 year old self<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Kay Hamilton, mentions of Charles Mayer

**Timeline**: when she is twenty years old

* * *

><p>Dear Kay, dear fifteen year old me,<br>They say, there is a fine line between devotion and obsession … and you are close to blur it. I know how much you want to make everyone proud of you … but honestly, don't you think that it would be better for you if you would put all the books and your chalk away for a second, just to live a little bit? It would not hurt you to relax a little bit while you still can because your life will not always be so comfortable. Go out a little bit. Laugh along with your friends – you help no one when you bury yourself underneath your books.

And if you really want that he notices you, stop acting like you don't care about love at all. Show him that you are human … even though it is hard to believe since you have a skill that can scare many grown up men. Act like the teenager you are, Kay. Don't act like it never mattered to you.

Your life will never be perfect, deal with it, but you have the change to make it better. Go out, step into the sun … and see the things which really matter in life.

Sincerely,  
>Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton<br>State Alchemist  
>Major General<p>

PS: Sometimes, you need to give up on someone you love without getting anything in return. The Equivalent Exchange doesn't cover everything in life.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**FMA**<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Letter to my 16 year old self<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Roy Mustang, mentions of Riza Hawkeye, Phil & Jade Mustang and Laila Hawkeye

**Timeline**: when he is twenty-five

* * *

><p>Dear Roy, dear sixteen year old me,<p>

Well done, you just managed to get the girl you always wanted – and just saying, Phil will never be able to take her away from you. I really congratulate you. She is amazing, beautiful, charming and devoted. She is the most stunning woman you will ever meet (please don't show this letter to Jade, she would come after me with her knife) but since you are as much of a fool as I am, you will hurt her more than once other the next few years. There will be times when you won't see a reason why she acts she does. There will be times you will be upset with her behaviour … but most of the time, you will hate yourself for hurting her over and over again.

But in the end, nothing of it will matter. You will come close to losing her forever, sometimes to death, sometimes to your own foolishness but you will never **really** lose her. Whatever will happen, you will always get her back. You cannot live without her and she can't live without you. You are like to magnets, always drawn together by an invisible force.

Never give up on her. She is worth any battle you will fight to keep her. She is worth every single tear you will cry on her behalf. She is worth everything you will have to do to make her laugh once again. And really, I of all people know it.

The fire shall burn and the wind shall cool the heats of anger,  
>Roy Mustang (husband-to-be of Riza Hawkeye, three hours and eight minutes to the start of the ceremony … information granted by Jadelina Christina Mustang [Tempest])<p>

PS: sometimes you should open your eyes because not everything that seems to be nothing but a coincidence is really one. Sometimes, the eyes of a child see more than you will like them to see … but as long as they have the colour of emeralds, you can trust them.

PPS: there will be a year with lots of rain …

PPPS: the words you said in anger to something that can hurt you easily because an insult once spoken is an arrow that will never return … but the words you never said are even more painful.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**FMA**<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Letter to my 16 year old self<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Leroy Grumman, mentions of Jonathan and Charlotte Llewellyn

**Timeline**: when he is thirty, before his daughters leave him, before Bendix is born

* * *

><p>Dear Leroy,<br>it has been some days since your godfather passed on and you are still holdingCharlotte … she cries and cries and cries. You will never forget that sound and right now, you are vowing that you will make sure that she never cries again … because you love her. Don't deny it in front of me; I know that you keep her pictures always with you.

And honestly, what is there not to love? She is beautiful, smart and incredibly skilled. (And all the sports she does, gave her a really hot body – something she will never lose, no matter how old she may be.) You love her for everything she is and you see her … not the illusion of her most of the other people see. You see the true Charlotte, the one with the most wonderful temper ever. You see the young woman who will always be the one you love.

For her, you would to everything but … never forget one thing your godfather told you: 'Those who actively seek power often do not deserve it.' You will get all the power you deserve … in due time. Until then, wait your turn, stay patient and keep a low profile. You would help no one if you would keep up telling everyone that you want to be Fuhrer one day. It is your dream, it is your most important goal (next to marryingCharlotte, of course) but you can't tell it yet. You need to prove yourself worthy first.

Yours,

Fuhrer Leroy Grumman

PS: and could you please stop losing every game of chess you ever played to her? Honestly, it is not that hard to defeat her. Keep an eye on her queen and on her knight – she hasn't such a complex strategy … **yet**. I can understand it that you will lose every game against her when you are both twenty … but now? It is **embarrassing **(and she will never stop teasing you about it)!


	15. Jade

**Letter to my sixteen year old self**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Jade Mustang, mentions of members of the Mustang-clan, especially her brother

**Timeline:** during her trip

* * *

><p>Dear Jade, dear Princess Emerald, dear sixteen year old me,<p>

Since we now established that it is your older self who writes this letter, you shouldn't be surprised that I know a lot about you. You are wondering what you did do deserve your twin's cold behaviour. You kept asking yourself if you did something to upset him that much that he can't even look into your eyes. Phil is a complex character even though he is male. But still, at least, you know that there is something wrong with him and you even know that his strange behaviour is somehow connected to you … because … well … you know him, don't you? You can look straight through his perfect act – and he is a brilliant actor, better thanRoycould ever be, better than you and I will ever be. He is brilliant when it comes to hiding his true emotions, don't you agree? And still, you feel that there is something he is hiding from you. You are upset – with a good reason. He is your twin; he is supposed to be there for you. And yet, he isn't there right now. He is avoiding you … and you feel like he is hiding something from you.

You noticed that he has changed since you turned thirteen. He is slipping away from you and the more you try to make him stay, the more you lose the grip you had on him. It may sound stupid, but you need to let him go. He is the world biggest idiot, yes, and he can't take care of himself, but you need to leave him alone. I know how much it hurts you to see that he doesn't smile at you any longer. He has changed, more than you did, after the kidnapping. Ironic, isn't it? You were the one who was tied up for two days in a dark room, the one who feared for her life and he is the one who shows all the signs you should show right now. Yet … you are the one who smiled and laughs while he is the gloomy one, the one who hides in his books.

He always was a goody-goody of all the teachers but since the … well … incident, he became worse, I know, I lived through the same hell, some years ago. He will come around, but sadly, he has come pretty close to losing you before he will throw all his fears away and hug you again. He is a wonderful young man and he will become an even better person over the next years but he will never be able to speak about his emotions. There will be days when he will be a complete bastard and you will come close to killing him, just to get rid of the annoyance he causes to you. Don't do it, just smile and love him. He needs someone who really cares.

Your cousin Londres keeps calling you the Emerald Princess … and you don't care. Emeralds are precious stones and every girl wants to be a princess. But still, you know that she doesn't mean to say something nice to you. She wants to hurt you. She calls you Stone Princess and tries to hide it behind the euphemism. You don't care now and you will never care because she doesn't matter to you. You care deeply for your parents, you care for Roy who will always stay the fool he is now – congratulation, you care so much for Phil that it hurts day after day and you care for Aunty Iz.

They need you and you know it. Never stop dreaming of a better future. You deserve it.

The fire shall burn and the wind shall cool the heats of anger,  
>Jadelina Christina Mustang (Tempest)<br>Brigadier General  
>State Alchemist<br>Breeze Soul


	16. Character Lyrics 1 to 10

**Character Lyrics 1 to 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: many, many  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>1) Maes HughesGracia Hughes**

_Your lipstick stains  
>on the front lobe of my left sides brains<br>I knew I wouldn't forget you  
>and so, I went and let you blow my mind<br>your sweet moonbeam  
>the smell of you in every single dream I dream<br>I knew when we collided  
>you're the one, I have decided who is one of my kind<em>

Train (Hey, soul sister)

* * *

><p><strong>2) Charlotte Llewellyn, Jonathan Llewellyn<strong>

_Daddy was a soldier  
>he taught me about freedom<br>peace and all the great things  
>that we can take advantage of<em>

Pink (My Vietnam)

* * *

><p><strong>3) Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_Never forget who you are  
>Little star<br>Never forget how to dream  
>Butterfly<em>

Madonna (Little star)

* * *

><p><strong>4) Roy MustangRiza Hawkeye**

_This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<br>Too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>You know, you know_

Nickelback (Far away)

* * *

><p><strong>5) Kay Hamilton, Roy Mustang<strong>

_You and I, we we're friends from outer space  
>afraid to let go<br>the only two who understood this place  
>and as far as we know<br>we were way before time  
>as bold as we were blind<em>

Train (This ain't goodbye)

* * *

><p><strong>6) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_She's so pretty  
>that just ain't me<br>so doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something  
>a day in the life of someone else<em>

Pink (Don't let me get me)

* * *

><p><strong>7) Roy MustangRiza Hawkeye**

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright  
>When I wake up, the dream isn't done<br>I wanna see your face and know I made it home _

All time low (Painting flowers)

* * *

><p><strong>8) Riza Hawkeye, Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>and it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>

Taylor Swift (Never grow up)

* * *

><p><strong>9) Alphonse ElricMei Chang**

_Irresistible – natural, physical  
>it's indefinable – magical, illogical<br>so make-you-mineable, you're mine._

The Corrs (Irresistible)

* * *

><p><strong>10) Kay HamiltonCharles Mayer**

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain.<em>

Taylor Swift (Sparks fly)

* * *

><p>A little annotation that might be useful later on:<p>

The first name is always the point of view

a / between the names Olivier Armstrong and Bendix Llewellyn indicates romance

a , between their names indicates friendship


	17. Character lyrics 11 to 20

**Character Lyrics 11 to 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>11) Serena HamiltonHakon Buccaneer**

_I can be though, I can be strong  
>but with you, it's not like that at all<br>there's a girl that gives a shit  
>behind this wall, you just walk through it<em>

Avril Lavigne (Wish you were here)

* * *

><p><strong>12) Roy Mustang<strong>

_How can I move on when I am still in love with you?_

The Script (The man who can't be moved)

* * *

><p><strong>13) King Bradley<strong>

_Revolutionaries wait  
>for my head on a silver plate<em>

Coldplay (Viva la vida)

* * *

><p><strong>14) Roy Mustang<strong>

_I traded fame for love  
>without a second thought<br>it all became a silly game  
>some things cannot be bought<em>

Madonna (Drowned world/Substitute for love)

* * *

><p><strong>15) Charles Mayer<strong>

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

Taylor Swift (Long live)

* * *

><p><strong>16) Serena Hamilton<strong>

_You are original, cannot be replaced_

Katy Perry (Fireworks)

* * *

><p><strong>17) Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Martin Force, Charles Mayer, Kay, Lynn &amp; Serena Hamilton<strong>

_And the cynics were outraged  
>screaming <strong>this is absurd<strong>  
>cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

Taylor Swift (Long live)

* * *

><p><strong>18) Jun Li<strong>

_You had the grace to hold yourself  
>while those around you crawled<em>

Elton John (Candle in the wind)

* * *

><p><strong>19) Phil Mustang<strong>

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
>I've got my friends, I'm more than okay<br>I've got more than a girl (boy) could wish for  
>I live my dreams but it's not all they say<br>still I believe I'm missing something real  
>I need someone who really sees me<em>

The Corrs (All the love in the world)

* * *

><p><strong>20) Kay Hamilton<strong>

_From a country lost without your soul  
>who'll miss the wings of your compassion<br>more than you'll ever know_

Elton John (Candle in the wind [Diana version])


	18. Character lyrics 21 to 30

**Character Lyrics 11 to 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>21) Ling YaoLan Fan**

_Anyone perfect must be lying  
>anything easy has its cost.<br>Anyone plain can be lovely  
>anyone loved can be lost.<em>

Barenaked Ladies (Falling for the first time)

* * *

><p><strong>22) Jade Mustang<strong>

_Tell my mother,  
>Tell my father<br>I've done the best I can  
>to make them realise<br>this is my life_

Shinedown (Sometimes goodbye is a second chance)

* * *

><p><strong>23) Lan FanLing Yao**

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

Taylor Swift (White horse)

* * *

><p><strong>24) Hakon BuccaneerSerena Hamilton**

_Oh her eyes  
>her eyes make the stars look<br>like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly<br>without her trying.  
>She's so beautiful and<br>I tell her every day._

Bruno Mars (Just the way you are)

* * *

><p><strong>25) Olivier ArmstrongLawrence Miles**

_I'__m not a perfect person  
>there are many things<br>I wish I didn't do  
>But I continue learning<br>I never meant to do those things to you  
>and so I have to say before I go<br>that I just want you to know:  
>I've found a reason for me to change<br>who I used to be.  
>A reason to start over new<br>and the reason is you._

Hoobastank (The reason)

* * *

><p><strong>26) Pinako Rockbell<strong>

_Ain't no use in complain' when you have a job to do_

Bryan Adams (Summer of 69)

* * *

><p><strong>27) Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

_You say the best when you say nothing at all_

Ronan Keating (When you say nothing at all)

* * *

><p><strong>28) Kay Hamilton<strong>

_We didn't start the fire  
>it was always burning<br>since the world's been turning  
>we didn't start the fore<br>no we didn't light it  
>but we tried to fight it<em>

Billy Joel (We didn't start the fire)

* * *

><p><strong>29) Team Mustang (Promised Day)<strong>

_I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>when the world is crashing down  
>when I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>don't you try to stop me<em>

Avril Lavigne (Alice)

* * *

><p><strong>30) Olivier ArmstrongLawrence Miles**

_So I listen to the radio  
>and all the songs we used to know<br>so I listen to the radio  
>remember where we used to go<em>

The Corrs (Radio)


	19. Character lyrics 31 to 40

**Character Lyrics 31 to 40**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>31) Esmeralda Robinson<strong>

_And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson  
>Jesus loves you more than you will know<em>

Simon and Garfunkel (Mrs. Robinson)

* * *

><p><strong>32) Kay Hamilton (close to her death)<strong>

_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye my love  
>I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come<br>I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone_

Avril Lavigne (Goodbye)

* * *

><p><strong>33) Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

_If this were the last snowfall  
>no more haloes on evergreens<br>if this were the last winter  
>how would these eyes see<em>

Vienna Teng (The last snowfall)

* * *

><p><strong>34) Hakon Buccaneer (after Serena's death)<strong>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>but I'm doing it<br>it's harder to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret<br>but I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>that I left unspoken_

Rascal Flatts (What hurts the most)

* * *

><p><strong>35) Solf J. KimbleeKay Hamilton (one-sided, before anyone gets the wrong idea!)**

_State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realised you love yourself  
>more than you could ever love me<em>

Taylor Swift (Pictures to burn)

* * *

><p><strong>36) Bendix LlewellynJade Mustang**

_It's not romantic here in blue  
>swimming, swimming in blue<br>you left me lonely and confused_

The Corrs (Give me a reason)

* * *

><p><strong>37) Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_Mama named her lucky on a starlit night  
>a rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite<br>of the fact that she's different  
>and yet she's the same<br>and she says lucky you, lucky you_

Taylor Swift (Lucky you)

* * *

><p><strong>38) Lawrence Miles<strong>

_No attorneys – to plead my case_

Pink (Trouble)

* * *

><p><strong>39) Charles MayerKay Hamilton**

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>to feel like I've long enough with you<br>forget the world, we won't let them see  
>but there's one thing left to do<em>

Train (Marry me)

* * *

><p><strong>40) Jade MustangBendix Llewellyn**

_Oh no not now  
>please not now<br>I'd just settled with my glass half empty  
>made myself at home<br>and so why now  
>I'd just stopped believing in happy endings<br>harbours of my own_

Vienna Teng (Stray Italian Greyhound)


	20. Character lyrics 41 to 50

**Character Lyrics 31 to 40**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>41) Charlotte LlewellynLeroy Grumman**

_That don't impress me much  
>You think you're cool but have you got the touch<br>don't get me wrong, yeah I think you are alright  
>but that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night<br>That don't impress me much_

Shania Twain (That don't impress me much)

* * *

><p><strong>42) Riza Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton<strong>

_I will not make  
>the same mistakes you did<br>I will not let myself  
>cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break  
>the way you did, you fell so hard<em>

Kelly Clarkson (Because of you)

* * *

><p><strong>43) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong (when he hears that she's married)**

_I saw you with him today  
>the boy who took my place<br>you seemed so much happier with me  
>maybe that's just the way I want it to be<em>

Plain White T's (Cinderella Story)

* * *

><p><strong>44) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang<strong>

_I'm sorry I forsake you  
>I' m sorry that I left you<br>I'm sorry I did forget you_

Nelly Furtado (Scared of you)

* * *

><p><strong>45) Jun Li, Lan Fan<strong>

_I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'cause no one else cared<em>

_After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>what am I leaving  
>when I'm done here?<em>

Linkin Park (Leave out all the rest)

* * *

><p><strong>46) Roy Mustang, Charles Mayer<strong>

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
>and unpack your suitcase<br>lately there's been too much of this  
>but don't think it's too late<em>

Nickelback (Someday)

* * *

><p><strong>47) Ling Yao, King Bradley<strong>

_And who do you think you are  
>running 'round leaving scars<br>collecting your jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart?<em>

Christina Perri (Jar of hearts)

* * *

><p><strong>48) Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Martin Force, Charles Mayer, Kay, Lynn and Serena Hamilton<strong>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>it's hard to say it  
>time to say it<br>goodbye, goodbye  
>every memory of walking out the front door<br>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
>it's hard to say it<br>time to say it  
>goodbye, goodbye<em>

Nickelback (Photograph)

* * *

><p><strong>49) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_And it seems like the world  
>is crashing at my feet<br>you like me the best  
>when I'm a mess<br>when I'm my own worst enemy  
>you make me feel beautiful (beautiful)<br>when I have nothing left to prove  
>and I can't imagine<br>how I'd make it through  
>there's no me without you<br>no me without you_

Ashley Tisdale (Me without you)

* * *

><p><strong>50) Riza HawkeyeRoy Mustang**

_I know the border lines we drew between us  
>keep the weapons down,<br>keep the wounded safe_

Vienna Teng (Antebellum)


	21. Character Lyrics 51 to 60

**Character Lyrics 31 to 40**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>51) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_As your head and your tears  
>I can't believe you chose me, I all my fragility, me<br>it hurts so much when I love you  
>it makes me cry every time<em>

Nelly Furtado (Childhood dreams)

* * *

><p><strong>52) Charlotte Llewellyn, King Bradley<strong>

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
>How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?<br>How do you walk with your head held high?  
>Can you even look me in the eye, and tell me why?<em>

Pink (Dear Mr. President)

* * *

><p><strong>53) Jun Yao, Jun Li<strong>

_I'm strong on the surface  
>not all the way through<br>I've never been perfect  
>but neither have you<em>

Linkin Park (Leave out all the rest)

* * *

><p><strong>54) Riza Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton<strong>

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
>You promised me you'd be around<br>Uh huh that's right  
>I took your hand and I believed<br>in everything you said to me._

_'Cause you said forever  
>And ever … who knew?<em>

Pink (Who knew)

* * *

><p><strong>55) Riza HawkeyeRoy Mustang**

_So go, go on, leave me breathless  
>tempt me, tease me until I can't deny<br>this lovin' feeling  
>make me long for your kiss<em>

The Corrs (Breathless)

* * *

><p><strong>56) Jun Li<strong>

_You show your face and take it in and scream and pray  
>you're gonna win it for yourself and us today<br>it is the gold, the green, the yellow and the grey  
>the red and sweat and tears, the love you go. Hey!<em>

Nelly Furtado (Força)

* * *

><p><strong>57) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_If you only knew  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>the web I spin for you  
>if you only knew<br>I'd sacrifice my beating  
>heart before I lose you<br>I still hold onto the letters  
>you returned<br>I swear I've lived and learned_

Shinedown (If you only knew)

* * *

><p><strong>58) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>darling, don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Christina Perri (Thousand years)

* * *

><p><strong>59) Roy Mustang, Kay Hamilton<strong>

_So we've been outnumbered  
>raided and now cornered<br>it's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
>we're getting stronger know<br>find things they never found  
>they might be bigger<br>but we're faster and never scared_

Taylor Swift (Change)

* * *

><p><strong>60) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

Muse (Undisclosed desires)


	22. Character Lyrics 61 to 70

**Character Lyrics 61 to 70**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>61) Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
>Oh where, oh where could they be?<em>

Pink (Stupid girls)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>#61 was just what inspired me to the scene in 'The little Hawk' when Riza took Roy's jacket and Olivier was all 'oh, great, finally another **SANE** high-ranking officer'

* * *

><p><strong>62) Martin ForceLynn Hamilton**

_Our love would be forever  
>and if we die, we die together<br>and I, I said never  
>'cause our love would be forever<em>

Muse (Neutron Star Collision)

* * *

><p><strong>63) Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

_You can walk away, say we don't need this  
>but there's something in your eyes<br>says we can beat this_

Taylor Swift (Change)

* * *

><p><strong>64) Jun Yao, Jun Li<strong>

_If we live a life in fear  
>I'll wait a thousand years<br>just to see you smile again_

Muse (Resistance)

* * *

><p><strong>65) Charlotte Llewellyn<strong>

_You're a good soldier  
>choosing your battles<br>pick yourself up  
>dust yourself off<br>and get back in the saddle_

Shakira (Waka Waka [This time forAfrica])

* * *

><p><strong>66) Kay HamiltonCharles Mayer**

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
>it could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite<br>it could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong this is out of control<em>

Muse (Resistance)

* * *

><p><strong>67) Laila Hawkeye, Cai Yao<strong>

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
>and all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>there are many things that I would  
>like to say to you<br>but I don't know how  
>Because maybe<br>You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

Oasis (Wonderwall)

* * *

><p><strong>68) Leroy Grumman<strong>

_It is the beautiful game that you chose to play  
>when you step out into the world today<em>

Nelly Furtado (Força)

* * *

><p>AN: Which game do I mean now? No, I don't mean soccerfootball

* * *

><p><strong>69) Serena Hamilton<strong>

_She was given the world  
>so much she couldn't see<br>and she needed someone  
>to show her who she could be<em>

Demi Lovato (Worlds collide)

* * *

><p><strong>70) Abigail Mustang<strong>

_It is the air you breathe, the element of fire  
>it is that flower that you took the time to smell<br>it is that power that you know you got as well  
>it is the fear inside that you can overcome<br>this is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum_

Nelly Furtado (Força)

* * *

><p>AN: Abigail didn't had that much screentime yet but she taught Izumi, Roy, Jade and Phil about the value of nature, friendship and courage<p> 


	23. Character Lyrics 71 to 80

**Character Lyrics 71 to 80**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>71) Bendix Llewellyn, Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_Hey, soul sister  
>ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo<br>they way you move ain't fair you know_

Train (Hey, soul sister)

* * *

><p><strong>72) Riza Hawkeye<strong>

_You can take everything I have  
>you can break everything I am<br>like I'm made of glass  
>like I'm made of paper<br>go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>like a skyscraper_

Demi Lovato (Skyscraper)

* * *

><p><strong>73) Kay Hamilton, Roy Mustang<strong>

_Remember all the things we wanted  
>now all our memories they're haunted<br>we were always meant to say goodbye_

Kelly Clarkson (Already gone)

* * *

><p><strong>74) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
>you became the light on the dark side of me<br>love remained a drug that's the high not the pill  
>but did you know that when it snows my eyes become large<br>and the light that you shine can be seen.  
>Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.<em>

Seal (Kiss from a rose)

* * *

><p><strong>75) Hohenheim<strong>

_It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life_

Nelly Furtado (Força)

* * *

><p><strong>76) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_You're angry, I know this  
>the world couldn't care less<br>you're lonely, I feel this  
>and you wish you were the best<br>no teachers or guidance  
>you always walk alone<em>

Pink (Conversations with my 13 Year old self)

* * *

><p><strong>77) Riza HawkeyeRoy Mustang (after their breakup in 1909)**

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
>you said you would love me until you die<br>as far as I know you're still alive  
>baby<em>

Shakira (Illegal)

* * *

><p><strong>78) Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Truth<strong>

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching catching teardrops in my hands<br>only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<em>

Demi Lovato (Skyscraper)

* * *

><p><strong>79) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_Picture, perfect memories,  
>scattered all around the floor<br>reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore  
>and I wonder if I ever cross your mind.<br>For me it happens all the time._

Lady Antebellum (Need you now)

* * *

><p><strong>80) Charlotte LlewellynLeroy Grumman**

_Look into my eyes – you will see  
>what you mean to me<br>search your heart – search your soul  
>and when you find me there you'll search no more<br>don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>you know it's true_

Bryan Adams (Everything I do [I do it for you])


	24. Character Lyrics 81 to 90

**Character Lyrics 81 to 90**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>81) Jade Mustang, Phil Mustang, Abigail MustangAlain Tempest**

_It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly_

Nelly Furtado (Força)

* * *

><p><strong>82) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>it's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something<br>it's fearless_

Taylor Swift (Fearless)

* * *

><p><strong>83) Leroy GrummanCharlotte Llewellyn**

_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer  
>When you move I move with you<em>

Metrix (Collect call)

* * *

><p><strong>84) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang<strong>

_I can't believe you need me  
>I never thought I would be needed for anything<br>I can't believe my shoulders  
>would carry such important weight<em>

Nelly Furtado (Childhood dreams)

* * *

><p><strong>85) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>people throw rocks at things that shine<br>and like makes love look hard  
>the stakes are high; the water's rough<br>but this love is ours_

Taylor Swift (Ours)

* * *

><p><strong>86) Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang<strong>

_The older I get  
>the more I can see<br>how much he loved my mother and my brother and me  
>and he did the best that he could<br>and I only hope when I have my own family  
>that everyday I see<br>a little more of my father in me_

Keith Urban (Song for dad)

* * *

><p><strong>87) Lawrence MilesOlivier Armstrong**

_You can't play on broken strings  
>you can't feel anything<br>that your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<em>

Nelly Furtado, James Morrison (Broken strings)

* * *

><p><strong>88) Kay Hamilton, Riza Hawkeye<strong>

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
>think about the heroes saving life in the dark<br>climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
>never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive<br>but you still came back for me  
>you were strong and you believed<em>

Yellowcard (Believe)

* * *

><p><strong>89) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_When the night falls down  
>I'll wait for you<br>and you come around  
>and the world's alive<br>with the sound of kids  
>on the street outside<em>

Ashley Tisdale (Heaven is a place on earth)

* * *

><p><strong>90) Charlotte LlewellynLeroy Grumman; Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang; Lan Fan/Ling Yao**

_No matter what gets in my way  
>as long as there's still life in me<br>no matter what, remember  
>you know I'll always come for you<em>

Nickelback (I'd come for you)


	25. Character Lyrics 91 to 100

**Character Lyrics 81 to 90**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>91) Riza Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton (after Kay's death)<strong>

_We went so far  
>we flew so high<br>now it's not easy to watch it die  
>to just let go<br>and not ask the reason why  
>but it don't matter anymore<em>

Katie Melua (It's only pain)

* * *

><p><strong>92) Maes Hughes<strong>

_Look at this photograph  
>every time I do it makes me laugh<br>every time I do it makes me…_

Nickelback (Photograph)

* * *

><p><strong>93) Lynn HamiltonMartin Force**

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>and all my single friends are jealous<br>he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>he opens up my door and I get into his car  
>and he says you look beautiful tonight<br>and I feel perfectly fine_

Taylor Swift (The way I loved you)

* * *

><p><strong>94) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_But I really hope she made it  
>that someone took her home.<br>She was lost but wasn't missing  
>she would always walk alone.<em>

Aura Dione (Song for Sophie)

* * *

><p><strong>95) Edward ElricWinry Rockbell**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>without a thought without a voice without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<em>

Evanescence (Bring me to life)

* * *

><p><strong>96) Cai Yao, Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
>piece me back together when I fall apart<br>tell me thing you never even tell your closest friends_

Plain White T's (1-2-3-4)

* * *

><p><strong>97) Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_Since the days of old  
>there's a story told 'bout Leila<br>the queen of Sheba  
>she was wise and kind<br>and the good in mind  
>of those you came to see her<em>

Dolly Dots (Leila [The Queen of Sheba])

* * *

><p><strong>98) Roy Mustang (when he first left the Hawkeye-mansion for the army)<strong>

_I miss that town  
>I miss their faces<br>you can't erase  
>you can't replace it<br>I miss it now  
>I can't believe it<br>so hard to stay  
>too hard to leave it<em>

Nickelback (Photograph)

* * *

><p><strong>99) Roy MustangRiza Hawkeye**

_All that it takes one more chance  
>don't let our last kiss be our last<br>give me tonight and I'll show you_

Sugarbabes (About you now)

* * *

><p><strong>100) Izumi Curtis<strong>

_It is the passion flowing right on through your veins  
>and it's the feeling that you're oh so glad you came<br>it is the moment you remember you're alive_

Nelly Furtado (Força)


	26. Character Lyrics 101 to 110

**Character Lyrics 101 to 110**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>101) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang<strong>

_Oh, I could say: "That's the way it goes!"  
>And I could pretend and you wouldn't know<br>that I was lying  
>'Cause I can't stop loving you<em>

Phil Collins (Can't stop loving you)

* * *

><p><strong>102) Lan Fan, Jun Li<strong>

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>you've learned to hide so well<br>pretending someone else can come  
>and save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are_

Linkin Park (Leave out all the rest)

* * *

><p><strong>103) Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

_Who has to know  
>when we live such fragile lives<br>it's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>just to waste my time with you_

All American Rejects (Dirty little secret)

* * *

><p><strong>104) Jean HavocRebecca Catalina**

_You're like an Indian summer  
>in the middle of winter<br>like a hard candy  
>with a surprise centre<em>

Katy Perry (Thinking of you)

* * *

><p><strong>105) Edward ElricWinry Rockbell**

_Now this is not the time or the place for brokenhearted  
>cause this is the end of the rainbow<br>where no one can be too sad  
>No I don't wanna leave but I must keep moving ahead<br>'cause my life belongs to the other side  
>Behind the great ocean waves<em>

Sunrise Avenue (Hollywood Hills)

* * *

><p><strong>106) Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_I've got a brand new attitude  
>and I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonne get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

Pink (So what?)

* * *

><p><strong>107) Jean HavocRebecca Catalina**

_You're a loaded gun  
>there's nowhere to run<br>no one can save me  
>the damage is done<em>

Bon Jovi (You give love a bad name)

* * *

><p><strong>108) Charlotte Llewellyn<strong>

_I couldn't give a damn what you said to me  
>I don't give a damn what you think of me<br>'Cause either way you're going to think what you believe  
>there's nothing you could say that would hurt me<em>

Avril Lavigne (I can do better)

* * *

><p><strong>109) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_So what if it hurts me  
>so what if I break down<br>so what if this world just throws me of the edge?_

Leona Lewis (Happy)

* * *

><p><strong>110) Riza HawkeyeRoy Mustang**

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
>One without a permanent scar<br>and then you missed me  
>while you were looking for yourself out there?<em>

Train (Drops of Jupiter)


	27. Character Lyrics 111 to 120

**Character Lyrics 111 to 120**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>111) Lynn Hamilton, Serena Hamilton<strong>

_When you're weary  
>feeling small<br>when tears are in your eyes  
>I will dry them all<em>

Simon and Garfunkel (Bridge over troubled water)

* * *

><p><strong>112) Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>this moment is perfect, please don't go away_

Avril Lavigne (Innocence)

* * *

><p><strong>113) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_A place to crash, I got you  
>no need to ask, I got you<br>just get on the phone, I got you  
>come and pick you up if I have to<em>

Leona Lewis (I got you)

* * *

><p><strong>114) Lynn HamiltonMartin Force**

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
>I'm wondering<br>will I ever see another sunrise  
>so many won't get the chance<br>to say goodbye, but it's too late  
>to think of the value of my life<em>

Rihanna (Russian roulette)

* * *

><p><strong>115) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_Untouchable  
>burning brighter than the sun<br>and when you're close  
>I feel like coming undone<em>

Taylor Swift (Untouchable)

* * *

><p><strong>116) Lynn HamiltonMartin Force**

_You're not alone  
>together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>you know I'll take your hand<em>

Avril Lavigne (Keep holding on)

* * *

><p><strong>117) Charlotte LlewellynLeroy Grumman**

_I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you chose  
>all those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you?<em>

Taylor Swift (Hey Stephen)

* * *

><p><strong>118) Nerissa Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton<strong>

_When we were growing up you always looked like you were having such fun  
>you always were and always will be the taller and the prettier one<br>people seemed to love you  
>they gravitated towards you<br>That's why I started to hate you so much_

Lily Allen (Back to the start)

* * *

><p><strong>119) Serena Hamilton<strong>

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>but I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

Taylor Swift (Ours)

* * *

><p><strong>120) Serena Hamilton, Lynn Hamilton<strong>

_It's my life and it's no or never  
>'cause I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>it's my life<em>

Bon Jovi (It's my life)


	28. Character Lyrics 121 to 130

**Character Lyrics 121 to 130**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>121) Ling Yao<strong>

_He's got his mother's eyes and his father's ambition_

Taylor Swift (Superman)

* * *

><p><strong>122) Olivier ArmstrongLawrence Miles**

_The day you slipped away  
>was the day I found<br>it won't be the same_

Avril Lavigne (Slipped away)

* * *

><p><strong>123) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong (when they are separated for the first time)**

_I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>cause I'd miss you babe  
>and I don't want to miss a thing<br>cause even when I dream of you  
>the sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

Aerosmith (I don't want to miss a thing)

* * *

><p><strong>124) Charlotte Llewellyn<strong>

_Shot through the heart  
>and you're to blame<br>darling, you give love a bad name_

Bon Jovi (You give love a bad name)

* * *

><p><strong>125) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Black star, black star  
>Forever you will be<br>a shining star, shining star  
>be whatever you can be<br>you will always be  
>a black star, black star, black star<br>black star, black star, black star_

Avril Lavigne (Black star)

* * *

><p><strong>126) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>without you next to me I<br>toss and turn like the sea  
>if I drown tonight, bring me<br>back to life  
>breathe your breath in me<br>the only thing that I still believe  
>in is you, if you only knew<em>

Shinedown (If you only knew)

* * *

><p><strong>127) Jun Li<strong>

_When my time comes  
>forget the wrongs that I've done<br>help me leave behind some reason to be missed_

Linkin Park (Leave out all the rest)

* * *

><p><strong>128) Riza HawkeyeRoy Mustang**

_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
>you make me crazier, crazier<br>feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

Taylor Swift (Crazier)

* * *

><p><strong>129) Edward ElricWinry Rockbell**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
>you don't know how lovely you are<em>

Coldplay (The Scientist)

* * *

><p><strong>130) Abigail Mustang, Izumi Curtis<strong>

_There're so many wars we fought  
>there're so many things we're not<br>but with what we have  
>I promise you that<br>we're marchin' on  
>we're marchin' on<em>

One Republic (Marchin' on)

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, it would be pretty nice if someone could tell me if I am failing with these or not ... and suggestion would always be nice.<br>My favourites from this one are #126 and #130


	29. Character Lyrics 131 to 140

**Character Lyrics 121 to 130**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>131) Jade Mustang<strong>

_She wants to go home  
>but nobody's home<br>that's where she lies  
>broken inside<br>with no place to go  
>no place to go<br>to dry her eyes  
>broken inside<em>

Avril Lavigne (Nobody's home)

* * *

><p><strong>132) Jun Li<strong>

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
>they're really saying I love you<br>I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
>they'll learn much more than I'll ever know.<em>

Louis Armstrong (What a wonderful world)

* * *

><p><strong>133) Jade Mustang<strong>

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
>upon the fields of Barley<br>feel her body rise as you kiss her mouth  
>among the fields of gold<em>

Sting (Fields of Gold)

* * *

><p><strong>134) Lust<strong>

_An angel's smile  
>is what you sell<br>you promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
>chains of love got a hold on me<br>when passion's a prison, you can't break free_

Bon Jovi (You give love a bad name)

* * *

><p><strong>135) Winry RockbellEdward Elric**

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>and it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name<br>you're so in love that you act insane  
>and that's the way I loved you<br>breakin' down and coming undone  
>it's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>and I never knew I could feel that much  
>and that's the way I loved you<em>

Taylor Swift (The way I loved you)

* * *

><p><strong>136) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang<strong>

_Lord why had it to be her__  
>why didn't you pick me?<em>

Sarah Connor (I'll kiss it away)

* * *

><p><strong>137) Charlotte Llewellyn<strong>

_Night after night she lay alone in bed  
>her eyes so open to the dark<br>the streets all looked so strange  
>they seemed so far away<br>but Charlotte did not cry_

The Cure (Charlotte sometimes)

* * *

><p><strong>138) Serena Hamilton<strong>

_There's a little girl in this little town  
>with a little too much heart to go around<br>live forever, never say never  
>you could do better that's what she says<em>

Taylor Swift (Lucky you)

* * *

><p><strong>139) Paninya<strong>

_Hot sun beating down  
>burning my feet just walking around<br>hot sun making me sweat  
>'Gators getting close, hasn't got me yet<em>

Genesis (I can't dance)

* * *

><p><strong>140) Charles MayerKay Hamilton**

_The world is changin'  
>time is spinnin' fast<br>it's so amazing how you came into my life  
>I know it seems like all hope is gone<br>I know you feel you can't be strong  
>and once again the story ends with you and I<br>anytime you feel like you just can't go on  
>just hold onto my live<br>and you will never be alone_

Anastacia (You'll never be alone)

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, it would be pretty nice if someone could tell me if I am failing with these or not ... and suggestion would always be nice.<br>My favourite from this one is #136 because it explains the strange behaviour of Phil towards his twin sister in his youth after her kidnapping.


	30. Character Lyrics 141 to 150

**Character Lyrics 141 to 150**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>141) Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

_It's been too long don't think I've seen you smile at me for quite a while  
>and we're too busy doing things we haven't noticed what's missing<br>where is the fun we used to have?  
>My childish ways and your sarcasm<br>silly jokes and fairytales  
>where did we leave them?<em>

Natasha Bedingfield (Backyard)

* * *

><p><strong>142) Charlotte Llewellyn, King Bradley<strong>

_Look inside, look inside your tiny mind, then look a bit harder  
>'cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbour<br>so you say it's not okay to be gay, well I think you're just evil  
>you're just some racist, who can't tie my laces<br>your point of view is medieval_

Lily Allen (Fuck you)

* * *

><p><strong>143) Roy Mustang<strong>

_Till everything burns, while everyone screams  
>burning their lies, burning my dreams<br>all of this hate, and all of this pain  
>I'll burn it all down, as my anger rains, till everything burns<em>

Anastacia (Everything burns)

* * *

><p><strong>144) Father, Greed<strong>

_You're no son, no son of mine  
>you're no son, no son of mine<br>you walked out, you left us behind  
>and you're no son, no son of mine<em>

Genesis (No son of mine)

**b) Father, Greed**

_You're no sin, no sin of mine  
>you're no sin, no sin of mine<br>you walked out, you left us behind  
>and you're no sin, no sin of mine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>While I typed #144, I just kept writing sin instead of son, so the b-version was born<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>146) Hakon BuccaneerSerena Hamilton**

_A hundred days have made me older  
>since the last time that I saw your pretty face.<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>and I don't think I can look at this the same<em>

Three Doors Down (Here without you)

* * *

><p><strong>147) Charles MayerKay Hamilton**

_Some people think that she's one of those mink-coated ladies  
>they say she wakes up at one<br>and makes the paparazzi run till dawn  
>she wines and dines with Argentines and Kuwaitis<br>after she sips margaritas on the White House lawn_

That's not her style I can tell you  
>that ain't my woman<br>that's not her style I can tell you  
>because I'm her man<p>

Billy Joel (That's not her style)

* * *

><p><strong>148) Laila HawkeyeCai Yao**

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>you would, you would if this was a movie<br>standing in the rain outside until I came out  
>come back, come back, come back to me like<br>you could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know we could work it out somehow<br>but if this was a movie, you'd be here by now_

Taylor Swift (If this was a movie)

* * *

><p><strong>149) Jean Havoc<strong>

_They tried to make me go to rehab I said no no no_

Amy Winehouse (Rehab)

* * *

><p><strong>150) Bendix Llewellyn, Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
>there's always a place in me that you can call home<br>whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
>let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start<em>

Cheryl Cole (Fight for this love)

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, it would be pretty nice if someone could tell me if I am failing with these or not ... and suggestion would always be nice.<br>My favourite from this one is #142 because I just love Charlotte, the agressive woman who keeps Bradley in check while he stuggles to get rid of her.


	31. Character Lyrics 151 to 160

**Character Lyrics 151 to 160**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>151) Olivier ArmstrongLawrence Miles**

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
>it's gonna hurt when it heals too<br>it all gets better in time  
>and even though I really love you<br>I'm gonna smile because I deserve to  
>it'll all get better in time<em>

Leona Lewis (Better in time)

* * *

><p><strong>152) Jean Havoc<strong>

_Call me a joker, call me a fool  
>right at this moment I'm totally cool<br>clear as a crystal, sharp as a knife_

Billy Joel (I go to extremes)

* * *

><p><strong>153) Lawrence MilesOlivier Armstrong**

_Flames to dust  
>Lovers to friends<br>why do all good things come to an end_

Nelly Furtado (All good things [come to an end])

* * *

><p><strong>154) Cai YaoLaila Hawkeye**

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>but they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>our friends would all make fun of us<br>and we'll just laugh along because we know  
>that none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah (Laila) I can promise you  
>that by the time we get through<br>the world will never ever be the same  
>and you're to blame<em>

Plain White T's (Hey there Delilah)

* * *

><p><strong>155) Olivier ArmstrongLawrence Miles**

_I thought I saw you  
>late last night<br>but it was just  
>a flash of light<br>an angel passing_

Anastacia (Pieces of a dream)

* * *

><p><strong>156) Zolf KimbleeKay Hamilton (one-sided, again)**

_You paint your smile on your lips  
>blood red nails on your fingertips<br>a school boy's dream; you act so shy  
>your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye<em>

Bon Jovi (You give love a bad name)

* * *

><p><strong>157) Rebecca CatalinaJean Havoc**

_And the world around us won't stop turning tonight  
>I like, I like<br>I'm losing control right now and I feel it's right  
>I like, I like<br>we're caught in this moment  
>I won't let you go<br>and the world around us won't stop turning tonight  
>I like, I like<em>

Keri Hilson (I like)

* * *

><p><strong>158) Charlotte Llewellyn, Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_I'll teach you all this in eight easy steps  
>a course of a lifetime you will never forget<br>I'll show you how to in eight easy steps  
>I'll show you how leadership looks when taught by the best<em>

Alanis Morissette (8 easy steps)

* * *

><p><strong>159) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_You're a falling star  
>you're the getaway car<br>you're the line in the sand  
>when I go to far<br>you're the swimming pool  
>on an August day<br>and you're the perfect thing to say_

Michael Bublé

* * *

><p><strong>160) Hakon Buccaneer (after Serena's death)<strong>

_Well life has a funny way to sneak up on you  
>when you think everything's okay and everything's going right<br>and life has a funny way of helping you out when  
>you think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face<em>

Alanis Morissette (Ironic)

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, it would be pretty nice if someone could tell me if I am failing with these or not ... and suggestion would always be nice.<br>My favourite from this one is #158 because I just love Charlotte and I really adore how similar she is to Olivier, with some minor differences.


	32. Character Lyrics 161 to 170

**Character Lyrics 161 to 170**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>161) Jade Mustang<strong>

_She sings her little song, she walks along  
>a little pathway headed for the skies<br>left to travels, lives they unravel  
>mind over matter, that's what she says<em>

Taylor Swift (Lucky you)

* * *

><p><strong>162) Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

_Nobody knows, nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry  
>if I could pretend that I'm asleep when my tears start to fall<br>and I peek out from behind these walls  
>I think nobody knows<em>

Pink (Nobody knows)

* * *

><p><strong>163) Cai Yao<strong>

_Well, I am too young to be  
>taken seriously<br>but too old to believe  
>all this hypocrisy<em>

Pink (Runaway)

* * *

><p><strong>164) Laila Hawkeye<strong>

_Open up the dirty window  
>let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find<br>reaching for something in the distance  
>so close you can almost taste it<br>release your inhibitions  
>feel the rain on your skin<br>no one else can feel it for you  
>only you can let it in<br>no one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips_

Natasha Bedingfield (Unwritten)

* * *

><p><strong>165) Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_So take me as I am  
>this may be you'll have to be a stronger man<br>rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
>and I'm going to extremes<br>tomorrow I will change  
>and today won't mean a thing<br>I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
>I'm a child, I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>you know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Meredith Brooks (I'm a bitch)

* * *

><p><strong>166) Hakon BuccaneerSerena Hamilton**

_I'm here without you, baby  
>but you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you, baby  
>and I dream about you all the time<em>

Three Doors Down (Here without you)

* * *

><p><strong>167) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_Just another perfect mistake  
>another bridge to take<br>on the way to letting go  
>this ain't goodbye<em>

Train (This ain't goodbye)

* * *

><p><strong>168) Jun Yao<strong>

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>sat by the river and it made me complete.<br>Oh simple things, where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

Keane (Somewhere only we know)

* * *

><p><strong>169) Ling YaoLan Fan**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>while you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

Aerosmith (I don't want to miss a thing)

* * *

><p><strong>170) Victoria Hamilton<strong>

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up._

Taylor Swift (Never grow up)


	33. Character Lyrics 171 to 180

**Character Lyrics 171 to 180**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> many, **many**  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> all over the storyline

* * *

><p><strong>171) Jade Mustang<strong>

_And when she knows what she wants from her time  
>and when she wakes up and makes up her mind<br>she'll see I'm not so tough  
>just because I'm in love<em>

Billy Joel (Uptown Girl)

* * *

><p><strong>172) Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong**

_We were young, we were wrong  
>we were fine all along<br>if there's somebody calling me on  
>she's the one<em>

Robbie Williams (The One)

* * *

><p><strong>173) Abigail Mustang<strong>

_I see trees so green, red roses too  
>I see them bloom for me and you<br>and I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Louis Armstrong (What a wonderful world)

* * *

><p><strong>174) Izumi Curtis, Abigail Mustang, Abel Mustang<strong>

_For those days we felt like a mistake  
>those times when love's what you hate<br>somehow we keep marchin' on  
>I've made it harder to know that you know<br>that somehow we'll keep movin' on_

One Republic (Marchin' on)

* * *

><p><strong>175) Roy MustangRiza Hawkeye**

_She's got that light around her eyes  
>a gleaming star surrounds her mind<br>she's got that smile imbued with soul  
>I need her hand, 'cause she's my home <em>

Orange Blue (She got that light)

* * *

><p><strong>176) Jun Yao, Jun Li<strong>

_I look around and all I seem to see  
>is people going nowhere expecting sympathy<br>it's like we're going through the motions of a scripted destiny  
>tell me where's our inspiration?<br>If life won't wait I guess it's up to me_

Simple Plan (When I'm gone)

* * *

><p><strong>177) Elicia HughesNick Hamilton**

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>and my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>but you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go<em>

Taylor Swift (Love Story)

* * *

><p><strong>178) Kay Hamilton, Roy Mustang<strong>

_I know our antebellum innocence  
>was never meant to see the light of our armistice day<em>

Vienna Teng (Antebellum)

* * *

><p><strong>179) Kay HamiltonCharles Mayer**

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
>had gone wrong and been trampled on<br>and lost and thrown away  
>got lost on the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said …_

Taylor Swift (Our song)

* * *

><p><strong>180) Riza HawkeyeRoy Mustang**

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>in a storm in my best dress<br>fearless_

Taylor Swift (Fearless)

* * *

><p>Those were the last ones I had prepared. If you have suggestions, voice them now, so this can go on.<p> 


	34. 1 Maes HughesGracia Hughes

**1) Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes**

_Your lipstick stains  
>on the front lobe of my left sides brains<br>I knew I wouldn't forget you  
>and so, I went and let you blow my mind<br>your sweet moonbeam  
>the smell of you in every single dream I dream<br>I knew when we collided  
>you're the one, I have decided who is one of my kind<em>

Train (Hey, soul sister)

* * *

><p>He met her for the first time when he was hanging out with Martin, Kay and Lynn. Charles who was usually out with them was ill and since it was their usual casual Friday where they would meet at the restaurant to eat something before they would return to work, Kay had refused to miss it. (No one could blame her; the food in the Southern Headquarter where she would be for the next month had a miserable reputation.) But back to Maes and the object of his interest: she sat in a corner of the restaurant with her friends and he was in love before he knew what hit him. She was perfect, wonderful, no, there was no word to describe her. He knew that he would never be able to forget her. She was an angel. She was the one he wanted to spend his life with.<p>

"Seems like little Maes has fallen for the girl in the corner," Kay teased him.

"Shut up, Hamilton," he muttered darkly.

"That's not the way we address a higher-ranking officer," she chuckled.

"But that's the way I address my buddy."

"Very funny, bro," Lynnsighed before she looked over to the young woman in the corner. "She **does** look pretty," she stated.

"Pretty?" Maes and Kay asked at the same time.

"She is beautiful!" Maes exclaimed.

"And you are obsessed," Kay sighed with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The roles were already clear: she was the beautiful one, the one everyone adored and loved. "If you are really interested – walk over and speak with her. I overheard them then I was in the restroom; she has no boyfriend…"

"Should I really?" he asked and looked at his cousin.

"Would Kay ever set you up?" the other black-haired male asked before he kissed his own fiancée. "You need to get a girlfriend, Maes. You are always left out when Charles is there…"

"If you are too much of a coward to go over, I will get her," Kay said as she got up.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just watch me," she said and pushed back her untamed curls.

* * *

><p>Gracia was surprised when the beautiful red-haired stranger at the other side of the restaurant got up to make her way over to the table where she was sitting. The woman was tall and slim, a supermodel, she would guess.<p>

"Excuse me…" the stranger started calmly.

No, a music star, a singer with an angelic voice.

"Yes, Miss…" Gracia said while she blushed a little bit.

"My best friend would like to speak with you but he is too shy to come over. So … would you maybe come over to prove him that you are not dangerous?"

"The handsome guy with the purple shirt?"

"Yes."

"I am on my way."


	35. 2 Charlotte Llewellyn Jonathan Llewellyn

**2) Charlotte Llewellyn, Jonathan Llewellyn**

_Daddy was a soldier  
>he taught me about freedom<br>peace and all the great things  
>that we can take advantage of<em>

Pink (My Vietnam)

* * *

><p>Charlotte Llewellyn sat down next to Edward Elric. "I believe we didn't meet yet," she said with her calm and always serene voice, "but my name is Charlotte Llewellyn. I always wanted to meet you in person but sadly, I was never able to talk with you yet." She looked around in the huge hall in the Fuhrer's mansion before she slowly shook her head. "I never thought that I would ever return," she said quietly before her eyes roamed over the portrait of her father. "I really missed this place."<p>

"Home is where the heart lies, they say," Edward stated with a little shrug. "I heard from Major General Bastard that your father was the Fuhrer before Bradley … so you are a woman born and raised in the military, right?"

She sighed deeply. "My father … he disliked Bradley," she said. "I would say that he shared the same awareness of our surroundings Riza, Laila and I have. To him, King Bradley was an unfit heir of the throne. He saw this man as a weak creature…"

"Your father was murdered, wasn't he?"

"Yeah…" the first lady said softly. "A man like him … is rare. He had dreams, you know? He had a goal … and in the end, he died for this goal. I always wanted to be like him. I wanted to be a strong, dependable person … someone, everyone could love and idolise. But I failed, I failed miserably. Well, I got to shot the assassin who killed my father but I failed to uncover his identity. And my father died too young. He planned to stay in power until someone he trusted could take over for him."

"Someone like you, some would guess."

"And they would guess right. Since I was born, my father told me about all the wonderful things, we could have if there would be peace. I dream of peace for my country since I turned eight," the first lady said with a little shrug. "Peace and freedom are things we lost on our way. Amestris is nothing better than it used to be when we abolished slavery in 1547. We made nearly no progress over the past few centuries. Well, we got electricity but still, we are nothing. My father saw this truth long before anyone could see it. He saw all the things Bradley never saw … my father saw the homeless; he saw the people who needed help … our whole social system was created by him. Did you ever wonder why we still speak of the Llewellyn pot when we speak of the budget the government has for the poor? My father was the one who made this. He did so much for a country … he even sacrificed his own life."


	36. 10 Kay HamiltonCharles Mayer

This one is dedicated to my sister who kept asking me to write it for the past three days, so I wrote it. If anyone wants to see a short one-shot related to one of the character lyrics, ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Kay HamiltonCharles Mayer**

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain.<em>

Taylor Swift (Sparksfly)

* * *

><p>Kay stared out the window and watched how the rain fell. It was a strange feeling for her to be inside. Usually, she would be outside, welcoming the refreshing feeling of the cold raindrops on her naked skin … but not today. She was grounded from the outside when it rained … just because of the stupid pneumonia she had caught when she had been outside the last time. She stared longingly at the outside where the kids where playing in the rain. She sighed once more and stroked back a strand of her messy red hair before she returned to her book. She read three lines before she looked again out the window and spotted a familiar green jacket. Half a second later, her book was on the floor and she grabbed her own coat.<p>

"Where are you going?" her sister Lynn asked while she looked up from her homework.

"Charles is back in town," the red-head grinned while she closed her coat. "I'll see you later."

"Don't come home too late and don't get pregnant," Riza said from her place next to the roaring fireplace. Kay's best friend had always had a strange affection towards fire and warmth.

"I'll try my best to avoid it," the eldest laughed before she rushed out of the house. Her boyfriend was just some metres ahead of her as she stopped, panting. Her chest still hurt from the surgery she had had three months ago but as he turned around to look at her with his calm, green eyes, the pain started to fade away.

"Kay…" he whispered before he ran towards her. He grabbed her waist and twirled her around in the air before he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and held him like she never wanted to lose him again.


	37. 15 Charles Mayer

**This is an improved version which is also longer than the original.**

* * *

><p><strong>15) Charles Mayer<strong>

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

Taylor Swift (Long live)

* * *

><p>He had never been an alchemist like Kay, Lynn or Serena. He had never had exceptional good aim a gun like Riza. He had never been able to memorise thousands of information without any effort like Martin. He had always felt like the others were friends with him because they pitied his lack of strength and talent.<p>

But it had been Riza, the little, calm girl, who had told him that he was wrong. "We would be doing nearly everything if it is crazy enough," she said, "but we would never be friends with someone just because we pity him. No, we are friends with you because you are you. You don't try to act like a person you are not and never will be. You are honest, Charles, that's why I like you. You are a good guy, and I feel really honoured that I can consider you as my friend."

Her honesty had been in her voice and in her voice and he had never doubted himself afterwards. He had developed a certain pride he would take from his achievements as an athlete and whenever Martin or his crazy cousin would take pictures, he would held his head high in pride and joy. He had found his place in the group as coach for Lynn, Riza and Serena – the only ones who really wanted to learn something about martial arts. Martin and Kay preferred knives over hands and feet.

Still, after all the long years, they had been friends; there had never been a photo where Charles Mayer wouldn't laugh with his head held high. He had arrived at the point were he was happy with his achievements … it was the point they all had to arrive to prevent jealousy.

Charles would never be the best fighter out of them. But he would always be the most reasonable and most relaxed member of the group. He wasn't one to lose his head when the situation got out of control. He was able to calm Kay down when she was angry … but he had his own temper … and when he got angry, he just listened to Riza because she had been the one to help him when he had felt unappreciated and unwelcome.

And the day of his demise, he died with honour and pride. He had never betrayed his own ideas of peace and love for everyone. He went down with his head held high … and he would be always remembered for the words which Roy Mustang found in the last letter he would ever get from his oldest friend: "They can take my freedom, they can even take my life – but they will never take my honour."

Charles who had been a loyal friend, a friend who stood up for his friends and his comrades died young. He never saw his twenty-sixth birthday. He never met Laila Hawkeye, his biological daughter. He never saw how all his sacrifices and everything he did for his country were rewarded. His name was hardly mentioned when people spoke about the ones who sacrificed their lives to the greater good, for the country. When people talked about him, they sometimes even messed up his name. It was rare when people remembered that he had been a major in the army. It was even rarer that anyone knew that Charles had been a friend of Roy Mustang.

But his remaining friends, the ones he had been loyal to until his demise, they remembered him.

"Today, my dear guests, we will open the Charles-Mayer-Hospital," Roy Mustang announced and sighed as he saw the confused expression on the faces of his audience. "Charles Mayer was the husband of Kay Hamilton and many of my friends remember him for his great personality. He wasn't a fighter like his wife. He was a strategist, someone who stood in the shadows while other people took the glory that would rightfully belong to him. Charles was a great man, one of my best friends. He used to make us laugh when one of us failed in a test. While Martin and I got us in trouble, he got us out of it. He believed in me and my foolish dream. He … he told me to go on when I was down and felt like there was nothing I could to anymore…" Roy sighed deeply before he stepped back to turn around. His hand grabbed the red tissue which covered a dark wooden frame which held a portrait of Charles Mayer at the age of twenty. His dark hair was messy as it had always been. His green eyes sparkled with life. His tanned skin had proved how healthy he was. And – of course – he held his head high.

Roy saluted crisply. "Major Charles Mayer was one of the best men I ever knew," he said.

* * *

><p>Charles Mayer … he is the poor guy I really treated badly in The Little Hawk. First, his wife decides to give their daughter to Riza. Secondly, she decides that they have to leave Amestris and go to Aerugo. Thirdly, he never got the chance to fight back against Envy because the bullet hit him before he could even realise that it wasn't Kay who stood in front of him.<br>I like Charles, I really do. He was the most normal among their little gang. He used to keep them together because he had nothing to do with all the rivalry between Roy, Lynn, Serena and Kay. He, Martin and Riza used to be the part of the group that knew nothing about jealousy or envy. They were never jealous or envious because their hearts were too pure.


	38. 58 Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn

**This is an improved version which is also longer than the original.**

**Attention: **This one-shot doesn't fit into **The Little Hawk** storyline. It is another story my little sister forced me to write because she said that it was what she imagined as she read the _Character Lyrics 51) to 60)._

It would fit probably in the original manga-storyline and would take place after Grumman became Fuhrer. The used/mentioned OC's are the same like in **The Little Hawk** and have the same relatives as usual. Bendix Llewellyn is Grumman's son and the mentioned Charlotte Llewellyn is Grumman's wife.

* * *

><p><strong>58) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>darling, don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Christina Perri (Thousand years)

* * *

><p>Her arm was still in a sling and she had her head lowered. Even though everyone around her was enjoying the party, Olivier Mira Armstrong felt nothing but emptiness. There had been a time when she had had someone to dance with, someone to laugh with – somebody to kiss and to hold when the night felt … but she had lost him … and she had never told him how she had felt for him. She hated herself, now more than ever.<p>

They had been friends and comrades, all these years, since their earliest childhood. And yes, she had always known that they were a great team, maybe the best. But she also thought that she knew where the borderlines were drawn. She had liked him. He had been a wonderful friend.

But … then came the night he started to talk about love. She couldn't remember that she had cried before in her whole life. But that night she had cried until dawn. She had thought she wasn't like him. She had thought that she could never feel the love and the passion he felt.

He had left her that day; he had left her for his mother's headquarter, for a mission. He had been far away in the Western Area while she had been up at Briggs.

She had waited for him to return. She had been so sure that he would come back. She had been patient for days and weeks before she had started to worry about him. The mission had been easy and he had promised her that he would take a leave to visit her at Briggs as soon as he would return from it. He had promised to call her every evening. The first three calls she had missed because she had been busy with the organisation of the defence against Drachma. But there had been no more calls after the third and she had told herself that he was in a situation where he couldn't call without giving away his cover.

She hadn't waste one single thought at the possibility that she might have seen him for the last time the day he had left for his mission. She had grown restless when the first two weeks had passed without any sign of him. The first month had been terrible but her pain had grown when a certain Major General Raven from Central City had come to tell her that he had disappeared. She had been a Brigadier General back then and she could still remember how her hands had trembled as she had stared at the uncaring man who had just told her that she would most likely wait in vain because the one she was waiting for was gone for good.

She hadn't believed it. She had continued to wait for him. She had told herself that she had to stay strong for him and her heart had become ice because he wasn't there to keep her alive any longer. She had always been dying without him. She had grown cold and hard. She had stopped to care about anything but her duty to keep Drachma away from Amestris.

Eight months after his disappearance, they had declared him as dead. He had even been promoted. Two ranks up – from Brigadier General to Lieutenant General. Under other circumstances, she would have found it funny but not under these. She knew that it pained his parents and she started to avoid them. They had already enough pain with losing their only son after their daughters had left them to marry unfitting men. They hadn't to see their son's best friend every month. She stopped returning to Central for the holidays even though she told herself that she did so to protect his parents, she knew the truth. She was afraid of returning to the city where she had passed her childhood with him … where she had fallen in love with him.

'_Maybe … love is like a train, if you don't get it, it's gone. But maybe love is just an illusion of hope, something what never existed in first place. Something we believe in despite knowing that there is nothing to believe in,_' she thought as she looked around.

But now, now she couldn't help herself. She regretted it. She still thought of you, even if he had left her. Today she was alone while all the others had someone. There was someone who tried to court her but … he wasn't _him _and she had still a picture of the man who had truly loved her in her pocket and wherever she went, she searched his face in the crowd.

They had said that she needed the courage to tell the man she had loved after all that she had been brave enough to fall for him … even if it was already too late to change any decisions. She had never found the right words when the time was good. But she couldn't live another day without telling him that she love him … or at least that she used to love him. Every now and again she cried for him and she wished him back … because she missed him dearly.

He had been her first true friend and he would always have a special spot in her heart which was not made of ice or stone. She was just human … and humans made faults. Her fault was that she had waited too long to tell him how she felt for him. She could just hope that he had found his sun and everything he ever wanted – and if not in this life, when maybe in his next even though she still hoped for him to return. She would never give up on him.

Never … because … well, he was someone special.

She would never lose her hope. She would pray every night for him. She would wait for him, in this life and in her next. She dreamt of the day she would see his handsome face again, the day, both of them would be strong enough to understand that the time was right to be reunited.

Right now, her hands were bound. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't even tell him that it was her fault because she had had no influence on the outcome of his last mission. He had promised that he would be back … and he hadn't kept his promise. He had broken a promise and she couldn't help but being angry about that. She had always believed in him.

But right now, there was just one thing that she truly regretted: that she had never told him how much she cared for him. Most of the time, it hadn't been obvious because she wasn't like Mustang and could hide her true feelings behind her mask.

But she had always loved him … from the very beginning of her life.

She raised her head and took in her surroundings, something he had taught her to do. Her heartbeat was strangely fast, like her heart was anticipating something or someone … but she ignored it with an angry huff. There was just one thing she really wanted and the changes that it would come true were terribly small.

Around her, people were talking and laughing. The women in their coloured gowns looked like little dolls to her as she wondered how many promises would be broken after tonight.

Her good hand came up to cover her face. How could she be brave and fall in love when she was so afraid of falling? But here she was, sitting alone on a table, and her doubts started to drift away. If she had made one step more in his direction, she wouldn't have lost him.

"Honestly, Liv, what should happen to me?" he had laughed when they had parted the last time.

'You could go missing and I would never see your annoying face again,' she had been tempted to say but she had let him go … and he had disappeared. Two years ago, he had been declared as dead and it had shattered her heart into millions of tiny pieces. She had loved him. She had loved him more than she loved her own life which was cold and empty without him. He had been like the sun; he had given her a purpose, a reason to be.

She closed her eyes and tried to tune out all the voices and noises surrounding her but as soon as she got rid of all the noise, she could hear his voice in her head. Probably she was going crazy.

**_"Liv, I love to see your tough act but I know you far too well to fall for it. Come on, princess mine, smile a little bit. You have a smile so bright that it could outshine the sun any day."_**

His bright smile … the smile that would always lit up her days … the smile she had grown used to since her childhood … the smile she needed to live like a plant needed the sun … the smile that had been gone for two years, eight months, two week, four days, eight hours, twenty-nine minutes and exactly forty-two seconds.

The smile she would never forget, no matter how much time would pass.

**_"Darling, you are more than just nice-looking. You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life. Never tell yourself that you weren't beautiful. Look at me: it isn't love that decided who we love. It's love that decides who we see as beautiful. And you are beautiful to me."_**

His eyes … the deep, emerald orbs … the eyes that would always have a youthful gleam … he had never taken anything seriously. He had been reckless and his eyes had mirrored his carelessness. He had never been afraid of death. He had had more courage than her. And he had always looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world. His eyes had always shone with true love for her and she had been happy to know someone like him, someone who would listen to her when she was sad.

**_"Friends? Of course we are still friends – the kiss could never change that. Friendship and love are pretty much the same – love has just some blooms more."_**

He had always been so calm about everything. He had known to calm her down when no one else had been able to. He had just looked at her and his hands had cupped her pale face while all her anger had disappeared into the nothingness. Since he was gone, it returned to her. He had been the wall that had separated her from all the negative feelings and after his disappearance – she could never bring herself to think the word death in relation to him – the wall had been shattered and she had become a mean, cold-hearted person who just didn't care enough about anyone in this world. Not even her own wellbeing mattered still to her.

**_"I know that you will probably never tell me how you really feel … but whoever ever got the honour to kiss your lips can die as a happy man. And even though you may not feel the same: I will always be in love with you. There will never be another woman for me. You are the queen of my heart."_**

His unconditional love to her … she had never had any doubt that he really loved her and not only her body. She had pushed him back and when she had realised that she was nothing without him, he had never allowed her to apologise because to him, love meant that you had never to ask for forgiveness.

**_"Sometimes, I really wished I was a tear … to be born in your eyes … to run down your cheek … to die on your lips … I guess it would be a good life – even if it was short."_**

His voice was all around her, made her head spin around. She felt sick, suddenly, and got up to go to the garden to catch some fresh air. She wrapped her scarf closer around her shoulders as the cold air hit her. She leaned against the wall of the Fuhrer's mansion and closed her eyes again to let the sound of the music fade away. 'Honestly, Liv,' she scolded herself. 'Why did you even come? It may be his father who became Fuhrer last week … but that doesn't bring him back to you. You had your chance but you didn't take it.'

She cursed the moron that had said that it was better to have loved and lost this love than to have loved at all. She had loved and now? All she had were broken dreams, a broken heart and constant pain when she saw someone who reminded her of the one she had lost.

She sighed deeply and inhaled deeply before she went back inside. She ignored Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye who were holding hands and kissing from time to time. She felt too old for this kind of game. She felt like she was thousand years older since the day she had kissed his lips.

"Olivier," Fuhrer Grumman said and patted her shoulder. "You look tired. You can go home if you want to. You need to recover from your fight and all your losses."

She shook her head. "No, I cope," she said as she sat down again. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face before he returned to his wife.

She felt like crying but she kept her mask intact. She could cry later, in the privacy of her room where no one would hear her. As much as she was happy for all the people who had found their happiness, she was jealous. She wanted to punch them all but with her broken arm, it wasn't possible right now. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying as another memory of him infiltrated her mind.

**_"For the world, you are someone. But I am someone to whom you are the world."_**

She groaned in pain. It wasn't her arm what was bothering her. It was her rebellious heart. Why did it come all up today? She had forced the memories in a little room in her mind and she had thought that she had gotten rid of the key but obviously she hadn't succeeded.

She was nothing but a failure.

Suddenly, she felt a soft pat on her shoulder. "Why so gloomy?" a painful familiar voice asked calmly as usual. "The most beautiful woman in the hall is sitting on her table while everyone else is dancing? Honestly, Olivier, I can't have that."

Her lower lip started to tremble as she braced herself for the disappointment that would come inevitable since he was gone. She had lost it probably completely. Slowly, she turned her head and looked right into the emerald eyes of her childhood friend, comrade and lover: Bendix Llewellyn. He flashed his trademark grin as he closed his pocket watch – the one made of gold she had given him for his birthday, five years ago. "Two years, eight months, two week, four days, nine hours, three minutes and exactly twenty seconds," he said with a soft smile. "I missed you terribly, my beautiful princess."

She stared at him like she had never seen her before while a strange feeling grew in her: triumph. She had said all along that he had to be alive. She had waited for his return even though it had killed her day after day. Her hands grabbed his jacket as she hugged him. "I … I missed you," she confessed. "I … I love you, Bendix, you fool. Don't you ever leave me again!"

He smiled at her. "Darling, don't be afraid, I feel like I loved you for centuries, so I am quite optimistic that I could love you for another century."

For a second, time stood still for Olivier as she stared at his beautiful face. Today, she would be brave. She wouldn't risk it once more. She wouldn't anything allow to take him away from her. She didn't ask where he had been. The fact that he was terribly thin told her that he had been imprisoned for the one or the other reason. She took a deep breath as she buried her face into his chest. "All along, all along these years … I knew that you were still alive … I would have known if you had died," she whispered. "And now … now you are back again … so … please…"

"I will stay with you," he said, understanding what she had meant all along. "I hoped so much that you would wait for me to return … it makes me so happy to see you again…"

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered. "Show me that you are really here and that I didn't lose it completely over the years."

"I will gladly comply, my princess," he said before his hands came up to cup her face. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting that long, Olivier, but I couldn't get out. I am sorry, sunshine."

She wrapped her good arm around him as he kissed her sweetly. Her lips against his formed a smile and she frowned as he pulled back. He laughed softly. "Aren't you an impatient woman?" he asked while he held her close. "I am so happy that you waited for me … I prayed for it, you know? My greatest fear was that you may have fallen in love with someone else … and that you could have forgotten about me…" He brushed back a strand of her golden hair. "I know that I was selfish … but I just couldn't stand the idea that someone else could come and take you away while I was sitting in my little cell. It would have been cruel…"

She sighed deeply. "I was a terrible person while you were gone," she admitted while she rested her forehead against his chest. "I felt like you took away a part of me when you left me that day."

"I will never be able to apologise enough for the pain I caused you," he said, "but you should enjoy the evening, Olivier. Come on – let's dance and celebrate with the others. You used to be such a friendly, open person … I hate myself for reducing you to your Ice-Queen-mode…"

She looked up at him. "But I can't dance with a broken arm!" she said. "And don't blame yourself for what happened to me. Look at yourself – you look like you didn't eat properly in … well … at least two years, Bendix. You don't look good…"

"Please," he said as he took her hand. "I ate enough on my way to this party and I will eat properly in the morning … but let me take you out for a dance now, princess."

She sighed deeply before she shrugged. "A simple dance won't hurt me," she said.

The other guests of the party froze as they saw that the Ice Queen had left her place to cross the room. Some of them recognised the tall blond man who held her good hand in his. Bendix Llewellyn had been the most eligible bachelor in the last years before he had disappeared and Roy Mustang had taken over the title. But now, the golden-haired Prince Charming was back and even though he was thin, his face still held a certain air of inner nobility.

"How could this woman get him to dance with her?" a jealous blonde hissed. "He could do so much better! Why does he waste himself that way? It's a catastrophe!"

Bendix heard her and frowned before he grabbed Olivier's small hand to kiss it. "Well, my princess," he said with a little smirk. "Let's show the world that we were meant to be."


	39. 82 Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn

**This one is dedicated to ForTheGloryOfSparta, one of my most frequent reviewers for the story 'The Little Hawk'. She said she liked Olivier/Bendix. So ... who else should I dedicate this one to?**

* * *

><p><strong>82) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>it's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something<br>it's fearless_

Taylor Swift (Fearless)

* * *

><p>It was already late at night when they walked back to her mansion. Bendix looked handsome as usual in his dark tuxedo. He had inherited the sharp facial features of his grandfather, Fuhrer Llewellyn, and he had many girls who would do basically everything to gain one of his brilliant smiles. He never too advantage of his good looks though. Despite his reputation, he valued love and faithfulness above most other things. He was a smart boy, too smart to risk the reputation of his family.<p>

Olivier wore a beautiful white dress which sparkled in the moonlight because there were many little crystals all over the bodice. Around her neck and her shoulders she wore a dark green scarf made of silk … the same silk his cravat had been made of.

"The moon is bright tonight," he stated.

"Quite a romantic atmosphere," she agreed with a faint blush. She blamed it onto the champagne she had had earlier this night.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Yeah…" she stopped in front of her door. "It was a nice evening."

"There is still something lacking," he smirked before he pulled her closer to kiss her softly, right on the lips. For a second, she lost her herself into the kiss which was surprisingly pleasurable. Her eyes closed and her hands were in his soft hair. But suddenly, she came back to senses and punched him.

He gasped as blood left his nose to drip onto his white shirt. "Ouch!"

Her fist unclenched and her fingertips touched her lips before her pale blue eyes widened as she came to realise what she just did. First she had kissed back – and she would **never** deny it – and secondly, she had punched him. She hurried over to him and looked up at him. "I am so, so sorry, Benny," she whispered while she handed him a handkerchief. "I really don't know what I was thinking…"

He wiped away his blood before he started to laugh. "You are amazing!" he chuckled.

"Amazing? I just punched you, Benny!"

"That's the way you are … and I wouldn't want it any other way," he replied.


	40. 132 Jun Li

**132) Jun Li**

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
>they're really saying I love you<br>I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
>they'll learn much more than I'll ever know.<em>

Louis Armstrong (What a wonderful world)

* * *

><p>Jun Li was one of the best warriors in Xing.<p>

She was fast, agile and absolutely lethal. She could read the movement of other people as well as she could read texts in nine different languages. To her, physical strength was as important as psychic might. She didn't allow herself a single weakness. Her guard was always up and she was never distracted. She wasted no time with making friends or finding true love. To her, true love was nothing but a myth. She was married to her duty. The greatest honour, she could ever receive was the appreciation of the emperor – and nothing else mattered to her. She hadn't seen her little sister or her grandfather in years … and it had been even longer since she had spoken with a member of her little family. She was alone, all the time. While she was on duty, she stood behind the emperor, far away from the other guards. When she was off-duty, she used the short time to sleep or to study; sometimes she would train some of her sword moves, so she wouldn't get rusty while she stood in the shadows. The time, she had felt the need to talk to someone, was long gone. She never spoke to anyone but her master … and most of the guards had forgotten what her voice sounded like.

Still, despite her perfect act, Jun Li had some weaknesses, she couldn't erase. She was incredibly lonely. She had no friends and she needed no one to comfort her when everything hurt after a hard fight, but late at night, when the world was silent and everything was black and cold, she whished for someone to chase the darkness away. Such a wish was ridiculous. She was a strong, independent woman. She had the trust of the emperor himself on her shoulders and she carried this burden with dignity.

And even though she had gotten rid of all her childish wishes many years ago, she couldn't help but stop and stare at every little baby she saw. She was always amazed by the wonder of life. And when she saw groups of young women in town when she had her day off (something she rarely used), it was painful for her to see them joking around like there was nothing wrong in the world. (According to Jun Li, many things could be better, but even she would admit that she was living in a wonderful world.)

Jun Li aged twenty-one had accepted that she would never gain the honour to be a mother or the friendship of someone.

And the saddest thing was that she was okay with it. She had known the sacrifices she would have to make in order to serve her emperor and she would do it all over again if necessary.


	41. 136 Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang

**136) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang**

_Lord why had it to be her__  
>why didn't you pick me?<em>

Sarah Connor (I'll kiss it away)

* * *

><p>He stared at her serene, motionless face. Now, in her weakened state, he couldn't hate her any longer. He had hated her before … and he wasn't proud of it. He had yelled at her, six hours before she had been kidnapped. Now, twenty day and twenty nights after the end of her nightmare, she was still unconscious. He hadn't left her side since she had been freed. Her wrists were bandaged but he knew that she would have scars from the ropes. She looked peaceful in her slumber, sometimes she would even smile. He felt sorry for her and nothing but self-hatred for himself.<p>

'I really wished I was an only-child!' he had yelled at her … now he wished, he could take it back. He stretched his arms but his eyes never left her face. Around them, everything was silent … most of the time, at least. Sometimes, a doctor would come in to check on her but most of the time, the twins were alone. He buried his face in his hands. Why had it been her? Why hadn't been he the one in the dark cellar, far away from the sun they both loved so much?

Until the second, the kidnappers had called their parents, he had hoped that it was nothing, that she was just too angry to come home … but when the call had came and he had felt incredibly guilty. Of course, he hadn't tied her up … but he had made her cry …

But now, he was there to lend her his strength. She would need it. And since it was his entire fault in first place, he would carry her pain. Whenever she would fall again, he would help her back up … she had just to take his hand and he would pull her through, even though the pain in her heart was maybe unbearable. He loved her … but for her sake, he had to stay away from her.

He bent over and kissed her forehead. "I am sorry, my princess," he whispered.


	42. Teenager randomness

**Teenager randomness**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention: Extreme randomness and - the twins!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ages:<strong>

Jade and Phil Mustang, Lynn Hamilton, Riza Hawkeye, Serena Hawkeye: 12 years

Kay Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes: 14 years

Charles Mayer: 15 years

Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn: 17 years

* * *

><p><strong>Riza Hawkeye:<strong> So, I have now an account too. Hello, friends.

**Roy Mustang:** Welcome on this wonderful page, Riza!

**K.V. Hawkeye:** Could you two please make out and get over with it? It annoys me!

**Rena Hawkeye:** I have no idea what Kay is talking about at the moment but prevent that she gets angry at any costs. No one wants her to blow up on anything right now…

**Lynn-Lynn Hamilton:** Big sis says that Riza and Roy should confess their undying love for each other and make some babies^^

**K.V. Hawkeye:** First part – yeah! Second part – not that early.

**Riza Hawkeye:** And if I were you, Lynn, I would be silent. Everyone knows of your little crush…

**Lynn-Lynn Hamilton:** You wouldn't dare.

**K.V. Hawkeye:** A little advice from your big sister, Lynn-Lynn: don't try her. Riza can be downright evil when she feels attacked.

**Lynn-Lynn Hamilton:** You were the one who started the topic, Kay-Kay.

**Phil the badass Mustang:** Technically, it was Roy's girlfriend^^

**Roy Mustang:** Phil? What the hell happened to your name – and your profile?

**Phil the badass Mustang:** two words.

**Roy Mustang:** You mean … _her_?

**Phil the badass Mustang:** If you mean my _charming_ little sister, yes.

**Jade the princess Mustang:** I am 31 minutes older than you – and you started it, Phil.

**Riza Hawkeye:** Hello … can someone explain what is going on right now? I left my laptop for three minutes … and now I wonder what you are doing right now, people…

**Lynn-Lynn Hamilton:** Kay is the guilty person right now! We are all innocent!

**K.V. Hawkeye:** That's so low, Lynn-**y**. Honestly, Rize, I am totally innocent this time!

**Rena Hawkeye:** "Could you two please make out and get over with it? It annoys me!" – that's a quote, Kay-Kay…

**Charles Mayer:** I hate to say something like that but beside Rena and Roy's relatives, no one is in a position where he can say something like that.

**Riza Hawkeye:** Look who is talking…

**Roy Mustang:** I have to agree with you there. Honestly, Charles, go and get your girl!

**Rena Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, Lynn-Lynn Hamilton** _and 11 others like this!_

**K.V. Hawkeye:** Why do I feel like I am missing something?

**Maes Hughes:** Darling, for someone so smart, you are really blind.

**K.V. Hawkeye:** Maes, stop teasing me or I will tell Teacher that I won't play the leading role!

**Charles Mayer:** So … you will kiss someone, yeah? Who?

**Maes Hughes**: Our stupid teacher somehow found that Kay and I would make an _adorable couple_ – his words, not mine.

**Charles Mayer:** I … I see. Congratulation…

* * *

><p><strong>Lynn Hamilton<strong> _posted a new status:_ I don't care what my retarded sister is saying! I am not flirting with Martin! We are just very good friends!

**Riza Hawkeye:** Very good friends who were making out in my room today. Yes, I get it.

**Roy Mustang:** They were making out? Lynn – way to go, girly!

**Lynn Hamilton**: Riza … you … you _promised_ not to tell!

**Riza Hawkeye:** That was before I went downstairs and had to see that you ate my chocolate.

**K.V. Hawkeye:** I followed that thread for some minutes now and I say: hello? Lynn – you are younger than me! You aren't allowed to make out with anyone!

**Lynn Hamilton:** Just because you can't get your act together, Kay…

**Rena Hawkeye:** Bad news, Kay-Kay: Charles accepted Tara's invitation to go out with her…

**K.V. Hawkeye:** Why does everyone think that I would care? He is old enough, he can decide.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang<strong> _posted on_ **Charles Mayer**_'s wall:_ Well done, Charles. Kay is totally down. Hello? What is going on with you, buddy? You told me last Friday that you love her and now her tears are staining my notes. Master Hawkeye will murder me as soon as he sees it!

**Charles Mayer:** We all know that she is in love with Maes.

**Roy Mustang:** Just because they have to act together? Honestly – that is hardly the end of the world and it could have been anyone. I could have been the leading role too!

**Charles Mayer:** They are always close … no … I won't be in their way any longer…

**Riza Hawkeye:** Charles Mayer, you bastard! What the hell did you say to Kay? She is crying right now! Whatever you did – correct your mistake before I come over to kill you!

**Charles Mayer:** I did absolutely nothing, Rize. I just think that she should go out with Maes since she obviously loves him very much. I mean … it's not like I was her boyfriend.

**Riza Hawkeye:** But she does love you, you complete and utter idiot! She is down because you are going out with Tara now – honestly, you could do much better!

**Roy Mustang:** What Riza just said/wrote is right, Charles. Kay is crying because of you! She didn't even want to play the leading roles together with Maes. It's the teacher's fault! He said that the two would be the best team for the roles! They both protested! Maes even said that it would be like kissing a sister – and I am pretty sure that he and Kay aren't in an incestuous relationship! So would you please get up and come over to apologise? She is so damn sad!

**Riza Hawkeye:** I hate to mess around in other people's lives – but honestly, Charles, you are one of the smartest guys on our school and now you are too stubborn to accept that they are doing it for the sake of the play? It's not like they would make out on stage – just a short kiss, no big deal.

**Roy Mustang:** 'They kiss first hesitantly then more and more passionately.'

**Riza Hawkeye:** Which idiot wrote that part? Now it's clear why no one wanted the roles!

**Roy Mustang:** The so-called 'love group' wrote that part. I told them that it would cause nothing but trouble but they said that it is very, very important for the play. But since I am very, very sure that Kay and Maes don't want to play it that way, we need to think of something…

**Riza Hawkeye:** For Kay's sake would I play the role … I mean … Maes is a good friend…

**Charles Mayer:** I can imagine that Roy wouldn't find it good if you did.

**Maes Hughes:** I would gladly give him my role. For truth's sake – I didn't even know that we would have to kiss! If I had known, I would have killed the damned love group!

**Roy Mustang:** Charles is right – I wouldn't like you to kiss Riza, Maes, but that doesn't mean that I would want to do it myself. I just want to remind everyone that her father would kill us all.

**Riza Hawkeye:** I highly doubt that. Father is worried that Kay's might do something very, very stupid, so he would gladly allow me to take over for her if it would prevent any trouble for Kay.

**Charles Mayer**: Someone who doesn't know you could think that you would want to kiss Roy, Riza. You are really happy that we know you way too good to think something like that.

**Maes Hughes:** But if they did, Kay would be much happier…

**Riza Hawkeye:** As much as I like her, I have pride, Maes.

**Charles Mayer:** You two can't let her get all depressed, Riza. You need to cheer her up a little bit. So, go on and kiss Roy – and don't forget to post a photo. We could need it later on to blackmail the both of you to make us new chocolate cake…

**Lynn Hamilton:** Charles – don't forget that the blackmailing is my domain!

**Rena Hawkeye:** Riza and Roy will kiss? Wait a second – I need to tell Kay! She will be so … well … not-as-unhappy-as-she-is-since-Charles-started-to-go-out-with-Tara when she hears it!

**Roy Mustang:** Someone might want to stop her before she can tell Kay!

**Maes Hughes:** Am I the only one who is surprised how out-going and talkative Rena is online?

**Riza Hawkeye:** No, it surprises me too but I think that it is because no one can speak for her here. She has no other choice if she wants to be heard by anyone…

**Roy Mustang:** Eh … did anyone try to stop Serena or will Kay hear the story now?

**Lynn Hamilton:** I tried but I had no chance. She is in Kay's room right now and according to Kay's scream right now, I would say that Serena was able to tell her. Good luck, Rize and Roy.

**Maes Hughes:** You will need it, believe me.

**Riza Hawkeye:** I really love how all of that came from 'Well done, Charles. Kay is totally down. Hello? What is going on with you, buddy? You told me last Friday that you love her and now her tears are staining my notes. Master Hawkeye will murder me as soon as he sees it!'

**Charles Mayer:** It just shows that you and Roy are meant to be, Rize, because every conversation somehow leads to another plan to make you two kiss.

**Lynn Hamilton:** I hate to agree with him but I fear that he could be right there…

**Martin the Force:** He is right, Lynn. And honestly, Roy and Rize, you are close friends of Kay. It is basically your duty to cheer her up – even if it means to kiss. Honestly, it wouldn't force you to marry later on. It would be just something you would do to help a good friend…

**Roy Mustang:** I am sure that she would be much happier if you would ask Lynn to marry you.

**Martin the Force:** But Lynn-Lynn already accepted my proposal, Roy…

**Riza Hawkeye:** Sorry to interrupt you but … _What the hell?_

**Lynn Hamilton:** Last weekend when I was ill and everyone else went to the lake…

**Kay Hawkeye:** I have to agree with Rize here: What the hell?

**Maes Hughes:** Looks like the Queen of Stubbornness returned already…

**Charles Mayer:** I am sorry, Kay. I hope you can forgive me.

**Kay Hawkeye:** Get rid of Tara and I may consider it. Honestly, that girl annoys me just by _existing_. Even Roy has to do something to make me freak out!

**Rena Hawkeye:** As hilarious this whole discussion may be … the Prince and the Princess of Central have new statuses up and I suggest all of you to check them because it is hilarious.

**Lynn Hamilton:** You mean … the male and green-eyed Riza-look-alike and his girlfriend?

**Roy Mustang:** I somehow feel like I am missing an important part of something…

**Kay Hawkeye:** That's because you are always missing the most important things, Roy-boy. But don't worry – we will tell you what we are talking about. Last year, I discovered a boy called Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn, son of the Tigress of the West and the Lion of the East. That guy looks a lot like Riza, so we started to … uhm …Lynn?

**Lynn Hamilton:** I would go with 'keep an eye on someone', sister dear.

**Kay Hawkeye:** So we started to keep an eye on him. Most of the time, it is hilarious to watch him! He has a best friend who happens to be a girl and they are so obviously in love that it pretty much hurts to watch them dancing around the topic. But it is also very…

**Rena Hawkeye:** …hilarious because they frequently post new pictures of them together, so I enjoy it to stalk them. And today, they have new photos online! They are so cute!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong>: It looks like our stalkers are back, Benny. – 19:02, Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: I feel flattered. Honestly, they have to be very strange – considering that they actually like the photos of you and me together. Most of our fans would hate them because they like you or me … but never the two of us together. – 19:03, Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** They are some more than usually. And I still know no one of them. Or do you know a Roy Mustang? – 19:03, Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn:** And they are all so young … I mean … that Charles-person is the oldest and he is two years younger than you and me! He is fifteen years old! And the rest is even younger! And the most important question is: where did we get fans? – 19:03, Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** I hate to point it out to you, Ben, but it's not like you were ugly. According to the girls at school, you are very cute. That's the reason why we need to scare them off. I fear that they may try to molest you if I don't protect you. – 19:05, Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn: **Mission Faked Girlfriend? – 19:06, Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** Exactly … so, fake-boyfriend … let's go on a fake-date tomorrow. Nothing too serious, just a café or something… – 19:07, Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn:** Great idea, fake-girlfriend. Tomorrow after school … oh wait, I have an appointment. My guitar teacher wants me to show him the new songs before I leave the town for the weekend, so I need to stop by there. – 19:10, Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** I can go with you, Benny. It has been a while since I heard you … and to tell the truth: you are pretty good. – 19:12, Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn:** Sorry, Liv. Well, you can go with me. And you will be at the mansion too, right? I mean … I hate being alone with the adults, you know. – 19:13, Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** I will be there. Hey, you could bring your guitar. – 19:14, Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn:** Thank you so much, Liv. I really love you! – 19:15, Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** I know, Ben. And you know that I love you too! – 19:16, Central City

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> _posted something into the group_ **The Awesome Online Diary of Olivier Armstrong**: Today was the day I had to realise that I have still that silly crush on my best friend. It makes me so angry that I can do absolutely nothing about it because that would mean breaking our pact. I mean, I told you before about the cause of this problem, so I won't repeat myself because I hate it when I have to do that but – just for the record – it is his fault. Why did he have to go and to become such a handsome athletic guy? Why couldn't he be fat and ugly?

A part of me wants to scream at myself right now. Ten minutes ago, I told him that I would go with him to his guitar lesson. I was obviously not thinking because … he will sing. I didn't think of that … and his voice … it makes velvet seem rough! I have to say: this life is so freaking crazy – and I am obviously not able to think correctly! I mean … it's hard enough not to kiss him when he talks. When he sings, it will be much harder. Whoever said that life was simple and easy, I would like to meet/kill him. But he has right … sometimes: it is easier when he is right here beside me – as long as he doesn't speak nor does anything that makes him seem exceptionally great.

But I have to admit that I am probably a lost cause since I don't even want to try to get on with my life without him … and that's the reason why I do something girlish like writing this diary about the way that charming bastard makes me feel.

The worst part: I have to spend the weekend with him in his parent's mansion … and I am pretty sure that we will end up sharing a room again. Usually, that would be cool but ever since that guy has my heart in his hands, I am a little bit jumpy around him. I bet he wonders why… 

* * *

><p><strong>Riza Hawkeye<strong> _posted a new status:_ I am well aware that it is past midnight and that I should sleep but … well … I was asleep when I heard music. Yes, music. Someone was playing the guitar and singing in front of the house. So I got up and walked over to my window. And I saw Charles Mayer in front of Kay's room, singing her favourite song and playing the guitar. He was quite good to tell the truth. Furthermore, Kay got up too and suddenly, I heard how she closed her window and just when I thought that she would go back to bed, I heard her downstairs. Some seconds later, she appeared in the garden, slapped Charles and kissed him.

**Roy Mustang, Rena Hawkeye, Maes Hughes** _and 175 others like this!_

**Lynn Hamilton:** It was time for them! Congratulation!

**Riza Hawkeye:** And it was so romantic! I mean … we all knew that he can be romantic when he wants to but that was pretty good even for his standards.

**Martin the Force:** Jealous that Roy doesn't sing for you, Rize?

**Riza Hawkeye:** He should leave the singing to people who actually can do it.

**Rena Hawkeye:** That was mean, Riza. It's not his fault that his voice cracked!

**Lynn Hamilton:** But I have to agree with Rize that it will hardly improve his singing…

**Roy Mustang:** You are all so mean, girls! I will go back to bed. Wake me up if something happens but just when it is important, alright?

**Maes Hughes: **Roy … I believe Jade is going to kill Phil … he hacked her account again…

**Roy Mustang:** Oh crap … she will murder him…

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelina Ballerina<strong> _posted a new status_: I love the new session of _My little Pony_!

**King Bradley** _likes this!_

**King Bradley:** Me too! Which one is your favourite? I like Blossom the most!

**Charlotte Llewellyn:** And someone like that is our Fuhrer … may god protect us…

**Phil the Idiot:** You may have hacked my account, bro, but I got yours as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil the Idiot<strong> _posted a new status:_ I like totally love the new vampire book! Shining vampires are so, so awesome! I wish I could shine like that!

**Jadelina Ballerina:** I kill you! I really will murder you as soon as I get my hands on you!

**Roy Mustang:** Jade and Phil! Stop that childish behaviour before I call Aunty Iz!

**Jadelina Ballerina:** That's a good reason to stop. I … um … go and correct everything…

**Phil the Idiot:** I will do the same

**Jadelina Ballerina:** You didn't honestly change my interest from women to men, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea where all of this came from ...<strong>


	43. More teenager randomness

**More teenager randomness**

* * *

><p><strong>Kay Hawkeye<strong> _posted a new status:_ It's so boring…

**Riza Hawkeye:** Did you already do your math homework, Miss Kay?

**Kay Hawkeye:** I am not desperate enough for something that drastic yet, Riza.

**Roy Mustang:** Why the hell are you up at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning without any duties to attend, Kay-Kay? Are you insane or something?

**Kay Hawkeye:** I thought that Uncle B. would give us our lesson this morning, so I got up early. Now I have to realise that he is already gone and that I have nothing to do – no, Rize, math homework doesn't count in this argument. I am just too lazy to do them.

**Lynn Hamilton:** Which of you idiots walked around in the living room for the past half hour and woke me from my very pleasant dream?

**Martin the Force: **Was I in your dream, my beloved little butterfly?

**Riza Hawkeye:** Please, people, get your act together. There are some things I never wanted to know about my friends – and that's a part of it.

**Rena Hawkeye:** Oh, I just woke up from my latest dream and now I see that everyone else is on too. It's always great to see that Kay is such a dedicated and wonderful student…

**Charles Mayer:** Um … Kay … since you are already awake … do you want to go out today?

**Lynn Hamilton:** That sounds like it is a good idea since I need to learn for the Cretan test next Monday and even though I never failed one before, I fear that I might fail it this time around.

**Roy Mustang:** Oh yes – it's very probably … especially since you always get your 105/100 in Cretan, Lynn. I really understand that you need to learn more.

**Lynn Hamilton:** Why do I always feel like you don't take me seriously enough?

**Kay Hawkeye:** It is hard to take someone seriously who worries about his Cretan grades while she is one of the best in her class. Honestly, Lynn-Lynn … I don't see you failing there!

**Maes Hughes:** Yo there, people on the internet! Hey, Kay … care to tell me what we had to do in your favourite subject of all times? I kinda lost my notes and I am sure that you know it…

**Kay Hawkeye:** Stay away with math from me! Bad, Maes, bad! I need to rinse out my eyes now!

**Maes Hughes:** *confused*

**Riza Hawkeye:** She is on a new I-hate-mathematic-more-than-anything-else-trip at the moment.

**Maes Hughes:** *not confused any longer*

* * *

><p><strong>FutureMrsLlewellyn1<strong> _wrote a message to_ **SonOfTheAwesomeness1!**

I am bored, _honey_. I just checked out the latest videos you posted (awesome as ever) and now I have absolutely nothing to do! C'mon and entertain me!

* * *

><p><strong>MissPaulaMiller1<strong> _wrote a message to_ **LieutenantGeneralLlewellyn1** and **PhilipArmstrong1!**

Dear Miss Llewellyn, dear Mister Armstrong!  
>I regret to have to inform you that your children, Bendix Llewellyn and Olivier Armstrong, got detention for blowing up the chemistry laboratory. They already apologised and will clean it up personally. We have still to inform you in order to prevent a lawsuit.<p>

I wish you a wonderful weekend,  
>Miss Miller<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Mustang<strong> _posted a new status:_ This is boring, people. Honestly … Why the hell am I here? I hate the dance … so why should I feel the urge to organise it? I feel like dying from boredom…

**Olivier Armstrong, Phil Mustang** _and_ **Bendix Llewellyn** _like this!_

**Olivier Armstrong:** I don't really know you … but you are the black-haired girl in the corner who stares frustrated at her cell phone, right? And yes, this whole story is boring!

**Bendix Llewellyn:** I agree. Honestly – who cares for New Optain? I wouldn't care if someone would blow it up … at the moment I would even welcome it because that would mean that I could work on my new song instead of hanging around at the ball…

**Jade Mustang:** Olivier Armstrong – yeah, that's me. Who are you? Bendix Llewellyn – I agree with you. Maybe we should erase it. It would free us from attending the ball…

**Olivier Armstrong:** First row, eight place from the right … the beautiful blond-haired girl next to the hottest guy in the room … that would be me… ;)

**Jade Mustang:** Ah yes, now I can see you. Is the guy your boyfriend? If so … you are one lucky girl … the guy is really attractive…

**Phil Mustang:** What about me? Am I not attractive, Jade-darling?

**Jade Mustang:** You are my brother. I would start questioning myself if I would find you attractive … and honestly, looks aren't everything!

**Bendix Llewellyn:** I know that you think that I am hot, Liv … but am I really 'the hottest guy in the room' like you just put it ever so eloquently? You are the prettiest and scariest girl in the room, that's for sure … but do you really think that I…

**Olivier Armstrong:** Stop fishing for compliments, alright? You should consider looking into a mirror sometimes, Benny, because you are really hot…

**Kay Hawkeye:** Hey there,Roy's cousin! You are organising the Save-New-Optain-dance?

**Jade Mustang:** Don't take pleasure in our pain, Hamilton. We are positively _suffering_ here!

**Kay Hawkeye:** I feel with you, guys. Honestly, I hate stuff like that too but lucky me – I live in a little town where dances are rare … and when I attend, I usually attend because I have nothing better to do. You all have to attend even though you have better things to do… *insert evil laugh here*

**Roy Mustang:** You really love to torture other people, don't you, Kay?

**Kay Hawkeye:** Just a little bit … I love to point out how much luckier I am since I escaped my duties in Central forever! In my eyes, that's equal to eternal freedom!

**Olivier Armstrong:** Exactly! Honestly … I want to get away!

**Bendix Llewellyn:** My new song is about the need to break free … I'll play it for you later.

**Riza Hawkeye:** Cute!

**Roy Mustang:** what she said!

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca Catalina<strong> _posted a new status:_ Jean … do you have a clue about the school dance?

**Jean Havoc:** I take it that you need a date, yes?

**Rebecca Catalina:** Yup…

**Jean Havoc:** I don't have a date either … so … let's go together then…

**Rebecca Catalina:** Great. I will wear my new dress

**Jean Havoc:** Aren't you a superficial little girl?

**Rebecca Catalina:** Pay more attention to your words, Jean. I am your date.

**Jean Havoc:** And I am really happy about that – because, well, you know how to dance.

**Rebecca Catalina:** Aren't you a cute boy, Jean?

**Jean Havoc:** I know, Becky, believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89<strong> _sent a message to_ **TheForceOfFearAndCourage91, TheSoundlessVoice1, I'mRichSoWhat1889, LikeAGoddess90, AwesomeOrange91 **_and_** TheBossOfTheStorm92 **

Alright, friends, we watched it long enough. Roy and Riza are never going to confess at this rate. They need our help. We need to … um … push them into the right direction! Who is in?

* * *

><p><strong>TheForceOfFearAndCourage91<strong> _sent a reply to_ **TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89!**

I am bored as hell, so you can count me in. I hope that it won't get me killed.

* * *

><p><strong>LikeAGoddess90<strong> _sent a reply to_ **TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89!**

Math doesn't keep me busy – so count me in too. I will do everything as long as it doesn't consist of running around in the rain. My doctor would kill me if I did something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AwesomeOrange91<strong> _sent a reply to_ **TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89!**

As long as this plan contains the ultimate embarrassment for Roy, I am so in. Really, I want him to go down! *Insert evil laugh here*

* * *

><p><strong>TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89 <strong>_sent a reply to_ **AwesomeOrange91!**

At the moment we need him alive, so you need to hold back a little bit but should he ever mess up, he is yours and you can kill him if you want to.

* * *

><p><strong>TheBossOfTheStorm92<strong> _sent a reply the_ **TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89!**

I can tell you that this would be ugly. I hope you like your friends separated into tiny little pieces!

* * *

><p>Alright ... who can tell me who is who?<p>

**Nicknames:**

**AwesomeOrange91**  
><strong>FlamingHorse90<strong>  
><strong>TheBossOfTheStorm92<strong>  
><strong>LikeAGoddess90<strong>  
><strong>1stHealth'sAngel<strong>  
><strong>TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89<strong>  
><strong>TheForceOfFearAndCourage91<strong>  
><strong>I'mRichSoWhat1889<strong>  
><strong>TheSoundlessVoice1<strong>  
><strong>FutureMrsLlewellyn1<strong>  
><strong>SonOfTheAwesomeness1<strong>

* * *

><p>And I am a little bit depressed at the moment. Chances are high that I will never be able to make sport again.<p> 


	44. And more teenager randomness!

**And more teenager randomness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Mustang <strong>_posted a new status:_Never again, never ever!

**Olivier Armstrong:** I couldn't agree more.

**Bendix Llewellyn: **That was torture! I hate it when mama forces me into my tuxedo. I am no penguin!

**Olivier Armstrong:** You looked handsome, Benny. You looked really great!

**Bendix Llewellyn:** I still hate wearing tuxedos!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> _posted something into the group_ **The Awesome Online Diary of Olivier Armstrong**: I know that I probably shouldn't say this but sometimes I get so scared when I think about the previous relationship we had with each other for so many years. It was awesome but we lost it somewhere along the way … and I really fear that we could lose it forever and it's not possible for me not to care.  
>And now I feel like we are standing in the rain but I fear that nothing's ever will change until you hear me out, Bendix. Even though I probably love you way too much for my own good, there are some things I absolutely hate about you!<p>

I hate it when you're vain! I hate the games you play even if they are meant to make it easier to me! I also loath it when you're insecure because I know that you are never shy when you are alone with me – oops, people could misunderstand that but – who cares? I am the only one who can see this post. It annoys me that I know that you love me – so why do you like her? She is really no concurrence for me, right? But with your indecisions you make me cry inside sometimes even though I laugh at myself for still loving you. You made me ridiculous, Bendix, but I really don't know why I still can't leave you alone!

And honestly – your friends, they're jerks! How can you stand being around them? And really, it hurts me when you act like them because I want to be with the one I really know and not some weak mirror image! But the thing I hate the most about you is that you make me love you, you complete jerk!

It's awkward that you could reduce me to such a pathetic being, Ben, and I really wanted my heart to be silent as I wait for you to say something about our current situation. Everything I really want, no, what I need to hear now is that you tell me that you are sorry. When you would really, really mean it – I would believe you. I want to believe you – but sometimes I can't. I know that the things I hate about you are nothing compared to all the great things you do but I should still mention them. I like your hair. It is always so messy and still, it is always soft and silky when I touch it. I love your eyes because they are so green and deep … just like a forest and sometimes I am afraid that I might get lost in them. I have a weakness for your old shirts – especially when you give me one of them when we get wet on our walk in the park. The one time we kissed, I swear you, for a second I was really hypnotised because you are a great kisser. I like it when you take my hand when you notice that I am a little bit nervous because it always calms me down. And the thing I probably like the most about you is that you make me love you, you idiot … why can't you see it? 

* * *

><p><strong>TheAwesomeOrange91<strong> _sent a message to_ **FlamingHorse90!**

Hey-hey-ho! It's me, your great, beautiful and generally awesome cousin and I was wondering if you would join me for lunch when I am in Central City next week for the usual celebration of Aunt Chris' birthday. I know that you are studying under Master Hawkeye since I am not stupid and I really don't want that you get in trouble because of me but I was still wondering … it has been too long since we did something together. You are ignoring me since you have your master's daughter … don't think that I am too oblivious to notice your major crush!

* * *

><p><strong>FlamingHorse90<strong> _sent a message to_ **TheBossOfTheStorm92!**

Yo … do you happen to know which drugs your big sister is on at the moment? And if you know – could you get me some too? The stuff has to be awesome when I see what it did to her! I mean, she is getting a little bit out of her usual character but it is still amazing to see her that way!

* * *

><p><strong>FlamingHorse90<strong> _sent a message to_ **TheAwesomeOrange91!**

If I was ignoring you like you claim I did, I wouldn't bother to answer your message. Since I take the time to answer, you can guess that I am hardly ignoring you. Well, since that it clear now, I can explain you some things: I am in New Lanchester at the moment. That means that I am approximately hundred miles away from Central in the East. That means that I am hardly able to meet you for lunch in the capital – and no, that has nothing to do with Riza. But on the other hand, I am just ten miles away from Barley where you live, dearest cousin, so expect me to raid your refrigerator next week Saturday. I have my day off then and can come to visit you.

And don't you dare to complain now, alright? I had to bribe a terrifying redhead. She will do my chores.

See you soon (and make sure that the refrigerator is full) –Roy

* * *

><p><strong>Lynn Hamilton<strong> _posted a new status:_ Your friends, I tell you, they're jerks and when you act like them, just know it hurts. I know that it's not how you really are … so why are you that way?

**Martin The Force:** I am sorry, butterfly, I really am. I didn't mean to get drunk with Charles, Roy and Maes, I promise!

**Kay Hawkeye: **Charles … care to explain?

**Charles Mayer:** Um … it wasRoy's idea?

**Riza Hawkeye:** Kay, I suggest that we punish them all.

**Rena Hawkeye:** I am in.

**Lynn Hamilton:** Count me in too!

**Jade Mustang:** It would be boring just to watch … so I am in too!

* * *

><p><strong>TheAwesomeOrange91<strong> _sent a message to_ **LikeAGoddess90!**

The target is successfully removed from the area. He will visit me. I hope that gives you the time you need to do whatever an evil genius like you has to do, Kay.

PS: How in Hell's name did you get to this strange nickname,Hamilton? Are you insane?

* * *

><p><strong>IAmNoDesperateHousewife!<strong> sent a message to **1stPlaceBeststellerAuthor!**

Abigail Mustang, could you please explain me want you intend to express with your nickname? I know that your book was just accepted and that the guy said that it would be a success – but you said that you want to keep it a secret – so why are you telling every person you exchange emails with that you were the one who wrote _An Eternal Love_?

I am your younger sister and it is probably not my place to tell you something like that but … you are a fool if you think that your children wouldn't get it sooner or later. Neither Phil nor Jade is stupid or dense – they are the exact opposite … and you know it because you raised them! And I can promise you that they will figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>LikeAGoddess90<strong> _sent a message to_ **TheAwesomeOrange91!**

Great job, Miss Mustang, but I never expected you to fail me in this mission. Well, I will make sure that we get every all the evidence we need to prove that he has really a major crush on Riza.

And to answer your question: Did you ever see my alchemy? Well, that would explain it.

* * *

><p><strong>LikeAGoddess90<strong> _sent a message to_ **1stHealth'sAngel!**

Roy's cousin was able to remove him from the face of New Lanchester for next Saturday, sister. Start now with the mission 'Lure Riza away from NL too', Agent Lynn-Lynn! We can't afford to fail now! We need to get them together! Don't you dare to disappoint me, little sister!

* * *

><p><strong>1stHealth'sAngel<strong> _sent a message to_ **TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89!**

Yo, my fellow sufferer in Kay's insanity – she said that her crazy plan seems to be working so far … even if I still find it surprising because she usually fails _lyrically_. That means that we need to find a way to make Riza leave the town too. And since I am already figuring out a way to break intoRoy's room, you will be the lucky one to take care of Riza. And if you fail me now, I will kill you personally because all our hope depends on the outcome of this mission – and if you disappoint me, I will murder you personally!

* * *

><p><strong>GoldenHawkGirl92<strong> _sent a message to_ **FlamingHorse90!**

Kay is probably up to something and it would be great if I had someone who would join me when I spy on her this Saturday. I checked her cell phone earlier today and she wrote a lot of messages with your cousin, so the chances are high that they are joining forces for something – and I really don't want to know what.

* * *

><p><strong>TheBossOfTheStorm92<strong> _sent a message to_ **AwesomeOrange91 **_and_** LikeAGoddess90!**

You asked me to keepRoy's incoming messages under supervision, right? You had a pretty good reason to: Riza is suspecting something and I guess that she might check your messages later on. Here's what you have to do: delete everything you wrote concerning this mission – especially this message.

* * *

><p><strong>GoldenHawkGirl92<strong> _sent a message to_ **FlamingHorse90, AwesomeOrange91, TheBossOfTheStorm92, LikeAGoddess90,** **1stHealth'sAngel, TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89, TheForceOfFearAndCourage91, I'mRichSoWhat1889 and TheSoundlessVoice1**

You all should know by now that there is no safe conversation as long as I am still alive. Really, as much as I appreciate the effort, I take care of my love life myself and the next person who dares to mess around there will face _death_, understood?

* * *

><p><strong>FlamingHorse90<strong> _sent a reply to_ **GoldenHawkGirl92!**

Is the idea of going out with me really that bad? Jade assured me that I am not that ugly and I usually believe her because she is usually really reliable…

* * *

><p>Alright ... who can tell me who is who?<p>

**Nicknames:**

**AwesomeOrange91 - Jade Mustang (point for ForTheGloryOfSparta)**  
><strong>FlamingHorse90<strong>  
><strong>TheBossOfTheStorm92<strong>  
><strong>LikeAGoddess90<strong>  
><strong>1stHealth'sAngel<strong>  
><strong>TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89<strong>  
><strong>TheForceOfFearAndCourage91 - Martin Force (point for ForTheGloryOfSparta)<strong>  
><strong>I'mRichSoWhat1889<strong>  
><strong>TheSoundlessVoice1<strong>  
><strong>FutureMrsLlewellyn1 - Olivier Armstrong (point for ForTheGloryOfSparta)<strong>  
><strong>SonOfTheAwesomeness1 - Bendix Llewellyn (point for ForTheGloryOfSparta)<br>GoldenHawkGirl92  
><strong>**IAmNoDesperateHousewife**!  
><strong>1stPlaceBeststellerAuthor<strong>

* * *

><p>And I am a little bit depressed at the moment. Chances are high that I will never be able to make sport again.<p> 


	45. March of 1914 madness

**March of 1914 madness**

* * *

><p><strong><em>12th of March 1914<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang<strong> posted a new status: How the hell can I move on when I am still in love with her?

**Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes** and **Edward Elric** like this!

**Maes Hughes**: I guess you were the one who brought this misery about yourself, Roy…

**Jean Havoc**: …and as long as you are just complaining, you will never get her back…

**Edward Elric**: And I bet that she moved on long ago. I would never wait on someone like you!

**Winry Rockbell**: That's good to hear, Ed. There were many rumours on the internet these days and I am happy to hear that they are obviously not true. Btw – did you see my wrench?

**Roy Mustang**: I do not want to hear anything about your love life, Fullmetal!

**Edward Elric**: WTF? She just asked if I have her wrench…

**Roy Mustang**: Isn't wrench a code word for bra?

**Winry Rockbell**: No, it isn't. I am a mechanic. When I ask about wrenches, I mean wrenches.

**Riza Hawkeye**: Back to work, all of you!

**Roy Mustang**: Sometimes I really wonder how it can be that I follow her orders while I am her superior … I think that there is something wrong…

**Edward Elric**: It is because your instinct recognises her as more powerful, smarter and better-looking. You obey her because you know that you wouldn't last three seconds in a fight against her. Honestly, your hand-to-hand combat skills are so low…

**Jade Mustang, Izumi Curtis** and **Abigail Mustang** like this!

**Roy Mustang**: Betrayed by my own family … life is so unfair…

**Jade Mustang**: Life is awesome – at least when you have some hand-to-hand combat skills!

**Edward Elric, Al Elric, Lan Fan, Fu** and 458 others like this!

**Edward Elric**: who are these random people?

**Roy Mustang**: Jade is my cousin … hi, long time no see, Breeze Soul. How's it in the West?

**Riza Hawkeye**: Which part of 'Back to work, all of you!' wasn't comprehensible to you?

**Jade Mustang, Phil Mustang, Charlotte Llewellyn, Olivier Armstrong** and 11 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Bendix Llewellyn<strong> posted a new status: I saw her with him today … the stupid guy who took my place … I think she looked happier when she was still with me … but maybe it is just how I want it to be. My life is messed up, honestly!

**Olivier Armstrong**: Heartache, Benny? You know that you can always call me. I will always be there for you, I promise. You are important to me, my best friend, never forget that!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Thanks, Liv, but I believe that I have to cross this hell without you.

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: You are pathetic, both of you, really.

**Olivier Armstrong**: Why do I feel like I am missing something?

**Bendix Llewellyn**: You _are_ missing something, Liv.

**Olivier Armstrong**: Don't tell me what I am missing – I will figure it out on my own!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: I somehow doubt that you will be able to…

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> posted into the group **The Awesome Online Diary of Olivier Armstrong**: My life is messed up, honestly. I saw Benny with some random woman today … and suddenly, my chest began to ache. It hurts me so much to see him with someone else, with someone who doesn't deserve him. I wanted to walk over to him and say hello but … I couldn't. It breaks me to see him that way. Honestly, after so many years, I suddenly come to realise that he is more like a brother to me? That's just not fair! Why wants this world to throw me of the edge? I keep my cool and act like I don't care about it at all … but I am dying whenever he hugs someone else. What the hell is wrong with me? I am jealous of every woman who comes to close to him – I even snapped at Riza last midwinter…

* * *

><p><strong>Jun Li<strong> posted a new status: I had another nightmare tonight. I could see my little sister … and how she missed me when I left the country. She missed me … she really did … and she was scared … but no one else cared … they said that I was dead to them the second I continued to serve the emperor instead of coming home to marry some warrior. And now … I guess I am a little bit afraid of the future and I wonder … what will I leave behind when I will die?

**Mr Wu**: Don't worry, Jun Li. I am sure that you did a good job … and if your family can't accept your decision after all these years, you are better of without them.

**Jun Li**: Thank you, Mr Wu. I know that my decision was right it's just that sometimes…

**Mr Wu**: …sometimes even the strongest doubt themselves.

**Jun Li**: Exactly – well, I will go back to work now!

* * *

><p><strong>Kay Hamilton<strong> posted a new status: How is the situation in Amestris, Roy?

**Roy Mustang**: Riza will totally kill me for answering you but I will risk it. Well, everything is fine so far. The deaths of Lynn and Martin were a shock for everyone … nobody expected them to go down that way … and I know that Riza is taking it harder than Serena's death. She has a day off today, so I have a head start should she decide to kill me…

**Kay Hamilton**: It was clear from the very beginning that Rize would take Lynn's death harder than Rena's. Lynn and Rize were much closer than Rena and Rize…

**Roy Mustang**: Of course … but she was very jumpy when I visited her as the news became public

**Kay Hamilton**: Let's go over to my next question … how is Rize acting since I am gone?

**Roy Mustang**: I think she misses you. She stayed distanced from me … well, we both know why

**Kay Hamilton**: Yeah … because you are a complete moron who was really lucky that I didn't decide to kill him when he broke my cousin's heart. I am still mad at you for that foolish action … and I was wondering if it's really me who she misses. My guess would be that she misses you…

**Roy Mustang**: She is way too smart to miss someone like me, Kay. I am the one who suffers. Really, I was such a complete idiot. I mean … I traded fame and power for love … I didn't even think twice about it … and now I have to see that everything became a silly, stupid game to me because some things can't be bought…

**Kay Hamilton**: Don't expect pity from me, Roy. I told you once; I told you twice that you would regret it in the end. Really, I warned you. I told you that you would suffer badly.

**Roy Mustang**: I never listened to people who had my wellbeing in mind…

**Jade Mustang**: I can second that. Good morning, Kay. My condolence regardingLynn's death … I was a friend of hers … and I will miss her. She was a great friend, a loyal comrade and I am sure that she was also a wonderful and devoted sister.

**Kay Hamilton**: Good morning, was a wonderful person… maybe even the best out of us … she was definitively the only one without a messed-up love life…

**Roy Mustang**: Charles and you have a great relationship too, so it doesn't make any sense at all.

**Kay Hamilton**: I messed up many things and it is a miracle that he isn't gone yet

**Roy Mustang**: The guy loves you like a flower loves the sun!

**Kay Hamilton**: you told Riza that you love her … more than once … and you still left her…

**Jade Mustang**: Roy is a moron. Charles is a smart man. There's a difference!

* * *

><p><strong><em>19th of March 1914<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bendix Llewellyn<strong> posted a new status: Kay … Charles … why? WHY? I feel like trapped in a circle … I can't get out … wherever I look … I see their faces … and then it isn't them any longer … it becomes Riza and Liv … dead … pale … with an angry red hole on the forehead … why? I mean … nobody knows that I cry for them. They weren't supposed to die … I would prefer to be asleep when the tears roll down my face … where is the sense?

**Olivier Armstrong**: it could be my own status – minus the crying…

**Bendix Llewellyn**: We will make it through … somehow…

**Olivier Armstrong**: Thank you…

**Bendix Llewellyn**: That's what friends are for, Liv. We will make it through this hell … somehow … I don't know how but we won't go down now. We will make it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Riza Hawkeye<strong> posted a new status: It's over … this time, it really is. Why? Why did they have to die? What did they do to deserve such a cruel fate? But maybe the real question isn't why did they die. Maybe I should wonder how it was possible to kill them. They are … were … strong. No usual attacker would have been able to kill them … and whoever it was … enjoy the last days of your life. Revenge is coming, believe me. No one kills Kay and Charles and gets away with it.

**Roy Mustang**: I just want to state that I will burn you to ashes, insane person who killed two of my best friends. And should you also happen to be the one who took away Serena, Lynn and Martin – well, I highly advise you to kill yourself because there will be nothing left of you when I have taken my revenge. They were precious friends of mine … no one has the right to kill them … oh – and if you should run into Riza first, she will rip you apart with her bare hands if necessary

**Riza Hawkeye**: Somehow I like the idea … it would probably satisfy me more than just a simple bullet straight to the head…

**Roy Mustang**: I never imagined that I would see you in such an upset state…

**Riza Hawkeye**: Kay and Charles were never killed before, you know?

**Olivier Armstrong**: My condolence … I knew them a little bit … they were good people…

**Riza Hawkeye**: thank you very much. I … appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Llewellyn <strong>posted a new status: My hands … they are trembling … I just can't believe it … why? And more important … how?

**Leroy Grumman**: It's … it's unbelievable … they flew … they knew that someone or rather something was coming to kill him … they weren't unprepared like Martin, Lynn and Serena. They had the change to fight back …

**King Bradley**: I wasn't aware that you can fight against poison, Grumman.

**Leroy Grumman**: If it was really poison, they coffins would have been open. They were shot.

**King Bradley**: Aren't you a smart fool?

**Leroy Grumman**: I do what I can to keep my image

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: and now, could you please leave my status since I never made you a friend of mine on this page?

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> created the group **A tribute to Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton and Charles Mayer!**

**Bendix Llewellyn, Jade Mustang, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc **and 1.458.743 others joined!

**Olivier Armstrong**: This is a group dedicated to Kay Hamilton (born the 2nd of October 1890, died the 18th of March 1914) and Charles Mayer (born the 16th of September 1989, died the 18th of March 1914). This is a group from a country lost without your kind souls who will miss you more than you will ever know.

**Bendix Llewellyn, Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Bea Rodriguez** and 1.458.743 like this!

**Roy Mustang**: Thank you so much, Olivier. You keep their memory alive … they deserve it.

**Alex Louis Armstrong**: The art of keeping a memory alive was passed down in our family for many centuries!

**Olivier Armstrong**: Not now, Alex. We are mourning the death of two wonderful persons.

**Riza Hawkeye**: I still can't believe it … I wait for them to call … to come online … to tell me that it is not true … really … but I will not make the same mistakes they did. I will live every second of my life. I won't waste my life to regrets. I will never let anyone cause my heart so much misery … they suffered so much … and I will not break the way they did … they fell and won't get up again

**Roy Mustang**: I know how you feel. They were my friends too…

**Riza Hawkeye**: They were my only remaining _family_.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> posted into the group **The Awesome Online Diary of Olivier Armstrong**: The most painful and terrible thing about loving someone you really shouldn't love because he is your best friend and you vowed that you would never fall for him? He is always there for you and you can't push him back because if you do, you hurt yourself because his pain is your pain. And I feel guilty for enjoying his comfort that much. We lost Kay and Charles. That's a horrible thing. I liked them. They would have been great soldiers at Briggs but now some bastard decided that they would be more useful when they are dead. It is terrible for everyone with a heart. I nearly cried when Bendix called me to tell me.

I travelled to Central City for the funeral. I know, I know. Usually I wouldn't leave Briggs to watch how two soulless bodies enter the cold, dark earth but this time, it is different. I can't believe it and I hope that I will grasp the fact that they are really gone when I attend their funeral. It would drive me insane if I wouldn't go. The only real problem is that Bendix came too. I met him when I reported to The Pirate King. He is pale … he suffers too. He was friends with Charles … they had some shooting lessons together when I remember correctly. Usually, I would be happy to see Ben … but not when I feel that terrible. He came over to comfort me. It was always that way: when I am down, when I feel like the whole world is crashing underneath my feet, he catches me.

Sometimes I think that he likes me vulnerable side … or that he likes to fix me up when I am a mess. He is wonderful. He somehow manages to make me feel good again when I am my own worst enemy. He even can make me feel pretty again. I never knew how he does that… I mean … I don't cry but when I grieve, my eyes take a pained expression … guilt. I have no reason to feel pretty in any way when I am sad … but even though I have nothing left to prove that I am still alive, he can pull me through everything. I mean … how can it be that he can give me a reason to stay alive when I give up on myself? Why? Why am I so sure that I could never survive one single day knowing that he is dead? I mean … I already know that I would follow him should he die … because there can be no Olivier Mira Armstrong without a Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn.

* * *

><p>AN: I improved the previous chapter along with chapter 45 and 46. The new versions should make more sense.<br>For those who like the chapters with the internet - tell me which chapters I should re-write this way too^^


	46. Promised Day madness online

**Promised Day madness live online**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Llewellyn<strong> posted into the group **Save the world, kill Bradley**: I guess I still live up to my nickname. We just blew up the bridge and Bradley's train. In your face, rat! Btw – great job, boys. Maybe you aren't that useless after all

**Charlie The Badass**, **Riza Hawkeye**, **Leroy Grumman** and 51 others like this

**Charlie The Badass**: This place is about to blow – honestly, good work, Queen of Awesomeness **Charlotte Llewellyn**: Don't mess with elderly women who can beat you up with one hand on the back. Life is awesome – nearly as awesome as me. If you are still alive, Bradley: look at the bright side – you don't have to pay so many useless generals any longer!

**Leroy Grumman**: That's my girl! Love you, darling!

**Olivier Mira Armstrong alias The Ice Queen**: I saw the pictures in the news half an hour ago … and I have to say – well done, godmother. Show them what you are made of.  
>PS: Congratulation to your 999th successful explosion. You get more and more awesome with every passing day.<p>

**Charlotte Llewellyn**, **Leroy Grumman**, **Riza Hawkeye**, **Bendix Llewellyn** and 12 others like this!

**King Bradley**: Llewellyn – that was a little bit too much, don't you think? Why do you hate me?

**Olivier Mira Armstrong alias The Ice Queen**: I guess it is because you exists, Mr Wannabe-Fuhrer. Ah – before I forget to tell you: I am no longer under your orders! I support the TRUE Fuhrer. I am for Leroy Grumman, the true Fuhrer of Amestris. Go back to _daddy_ and cry, Bradley!

**Bendix Llewellyn** likes this!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: you rock, Princess Snowflake, you really do – but couldn't you change your name? It is so freaking long and it annoys me a little bit…

**Olivier Mira Armstrong alias The Ice Queen** changed her screen name to **Olivier Armstrong**

**Olivier Armstrong**: Better that way, Benny-honey? ^^

**Bendix Llewellyn**: It is really perfect now, Princess Snowflake. And I have to say, you look quite awesome with this annoyed frown on your forehead. Maybe we should get this party started…

* * *

><p><strong>Phil Mustang<strong> posted into the group **The Soul of the Breeze**: I know that you are all fans of my big sister but could someone please tell me where I can find **Jade Mustang**? I could need her help with something and honestly … as long as I have to fight without her, I am as useful as **Roy Mustang the Badass** on a rainy day … could someone please help me?

**Roy Mustang the Badass**: I am not useless! I am just…

**Riza Hawkeye**: …useless? Really, it's not your fault that the physic always wins…

**Edward Elric**, **Jean Havoc**, **Rebecca Catalina**, **Jade Mustang the true badass** like this!

**Phil Mustang**: there you are, sister dear! Can you please help me? I have some little problems…

**Winry Rockbell**: Don't tell me that you messed up my precious automail, fool! *throws wrench*

**Edward Elric**: Haha – finally someone else gets the beating. I love my life!

**Winry Rockbell**: *throws wrench at the shrimp in the red coat*

**Phil Mustang**, **Izumi Curtis**, **Jade Mustang the true badass**, **Roy Mustang the Badass** like this!

**Izumi Curtis**: As much as I dislike Phil's, Roy's and Jade's decision to join the military – they are still me nephews and my niece and as long as they don't mess up their lives any further, I will never allow any little, red-coated shrimps to make fun about them! Got it, Elric?

**Jadelina Mustang**, **Philippe Mustang**, **Roy Mustang**, **Abigail Mustang** and 2 other like this!

**Edward Elric**: Why did you three suddenly change you screen names?

**Jadelina Mustang**: mama came online … and it's no fun to mess with her…

**Izumi Mustang Curtis**: I couldn't agree more…

**Abigail Mustang**: I see that you are slacking off why you should be saving the world…

**Philippe Mustang**: We are taking a break and I asked Jade, ups, Jadelina if she could help me…

**Jadelina Mustang**: You took my set of spare gloves, you jerk!

**Abigail Mustang**: Young lady! Mind you expression, will you? No rude words on the internet!

**Philippe Mustang**: and here I sat wondering why my gloves aren't working any longer…

**Edward Elric**: you are really a hopeless case

**Jadelina Mustang** likes this!

**Philippe Mustang**: betrayed by my own sister … that hurts …

**Izumi Mustang Curtis**: I know what you are talking about … older sisters are a pain…

**Philippe Mustang** and **Alex Louis Armstrong** like this!

**Olivier Armstrong**: Alex, we will have a nice, long talk when this is over, believe me

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Good luck, Alex – you will need it!

**Catherine Armstrong**, **Charlotte Llewellyn**, **Leroy Grumman** and **Jean Havoc** like this!

**Olivier Armstrong**: At least one person around here who has a little bit of brain – yes, I mean you, Bendix. Thanks for your gun – I really needed it!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: What did I say about avoiding potential lethal situations?

**Olivier Armstrong**: That life would be boring if I did?

**Edward Elric**, **Izumi Mustang Curtis**, **Jadelina Mustang**, **Roy Mustang** and 12 others like this!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: That life would be longer if you did, Princess Snowflake.

**Maria Ross**,** Denny Brosh**, **Jean Havoc**, **Charlotte Llewellyn** and 21 others like this!

**Abigail Mustang**: I don't know him but the guy is right: life IS longer when you don't get killed.

**Jadelina Mustang**, **Riza Hawkeye**, **Bendix Llewellyn**, **Lan Fan** and 89 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Hakon Buccaneer<strong>: This is my last entry. I just suffered a deathly injury. Please, don't cry for me, Amestris. I am going to see the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I kept you waiting long enough, **Serena Hawkeye Hamilton**, now I am going to live the afterlife side by side with you, my princess of eternal winter. I am coming, Serena…

**Lawrence**** Miles**: you will never be forgotten, old friend, and we will miss you dearly.

**Marc Henschel**, **Doc Lisa**, **Winry Rockbell**, **Leo Heinkel** and 789 others like this!

**Doc Lisa**: It is a sad day for Briggs. We lost one of our best men – God bless him.

**Olivier Armstrong**: Keep god out of this. Buccaneer was a great soldier and an even better man. He fought for the freedom of this country … and he died for all of us. If there would be a god, he abandoned our comrade when Hakon needed him the most. So there was no god for him.

**Edward Elric** and **Jadelina Mustang** like this!

**Edward Elric**: You are a fellow atheist, Soul Breeze? I would have though you were a believer…

**Jadelina Mustang**: Someone with my fate can hardly believe in god :(

**Bendix Llewellyn**: It's there same over here!

**Olivier Armstrong**: No one with a hint of sanity can believe in god after all we saw over the years … and we are soldiers. We saw blood and corpses.

**Lawrence**** Miles**: Thank you very much for your opinion on god, Olivier. In case you forgot: I am a believer. It's nice to know how much you respect that.

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: No god would have allowed that my father had to die so young. R.I.P. Dad

**Esmeralda Robinson**: We will miss your smile forever, Jonathan! You showed us true kindness!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**, **Leroy Grumman**, **Riza Hawkeye**, **Olivier Armstrong** and 4.897.462 others like this!

**King Bradley**: Jonathan Llewellyn was a fool and I was so happy when he finally was killed!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: where the hell is the dislike-button?

**Leroy Grumman**, **Roy Mustang**, **Riza Hawkeye**,** Olivier Armstrong** and 4.597.495 like this!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Mrs Robinson and mama – you become internet heroes on your old days!

**Olivier Armstrong** likes this!

**Roy Mustang**: You always like everything he writes, Armstrong. Is there a reason?

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Oh, I think it starts to get interesting…

**Olivier Armstrong**: Benny and I are friends since I can remember. It's natural for me to like his comments. Anything else you want to know, Mustang?

**Roy Mustang**: Even Phil doesn't like every single word Jade writes…

**Olivier Armstrong**: I hardly like every single word he writes…

**Roy Mustang**: Total of statuses posted by **Bendix Llewellyn**: 789452 vs. Total of statuses liked and commented by **Olivier Armstrong** of **Bendix Llewellyn**: 789452

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Oh – I think this is called proof, darling…

**Roy Mustang**: it also works the other way around, so don't worry…

**Olivier Armstrong**: *the following comment was removed due to too many swear words!*

**Roy Mustang**: I can understand you … the truth hurts…

**Olivier Armstrong**: I will de-friend you!

**Lan Fan**: Uhm … rest in peace, Captain Buccaneer!

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelina Mustang<strong> reached level 789 of **Rush Valley Adventures**!

**Roy Mustang**: … we are fighting against the destruction of our world and you play **Rush Valley Adventures** and reach level 789? Are you maybe a little bit insane, Jade?

**Jadelina Mustang**: you are just jealous because you don't have level 789!

**Philippe Mustang**: I think you just saw right through him! Honestly, Roy, why shouldn't she play **Rush Valley Adventure** when Riza is fine again? It's not like she played it when the situation was really, really dangerous. Jade can set some priorities correctly … sometimes…

**Jadelina Mustang** likes this!

* * *

><p><strong>Ling Yao<strong> changed his relationship status from **single** to **in a relationship with Lan Fan**

**Jun Li**, **Mr Wu**, **Mei Chan**,** Xiao Mei** and 1489 other like this!

**Riza Hawkeye**: congratulations from me and I wish you nothing but the best for your future!

**Jun Li**: break my little sister's heart and I will rip you apart, Ling Yao!

**Edward Elric**: what the hell did I miss? Psycho prince and ninja girl? WTF?

**Roy Mustang**: you just proved that your brain is even smaller than your body…

**Edward Elric**: what did you say, you bastard? And – wait a second – how can you write when you are blind? How can you even follow this post?

**Roy Mustang**: Jade borrows me her eyes and her hands while Riza is in surgery, so I can stay informed about everything. Another question: how can you still be on, my darling, Riza?

**Riza Hawkeye**: They are working on my neck and somehow the sedative didn't work so they gave me back my BellPhone and told me that I should keep myself distracted – I chose because it is just interesting…

**Laila Hawkeye**: mommy! You are still alive! That's awesome! I was afraid that you wouldn't make it out of this hell alive!

**Alex Louis Armstrong**: Hawkeye, Mustang – do you have something to confess? Who is Laila?

**Riza Hawkeye**: I am really sorry for this, Major. *punch*

**Olivier Armstrong** likes this!

**Olivier Armstrong**: Riza – you are honestly one of the most awesome people I ever met!

**Roy Mustang**: even though I hate to share the opinion of Olivier Armstrong, I second that

**Ling Yao**: the most awesome person in the whole world is **Lan Fan** and no one else!

**Jun Li**, **Mr Wu**, **Mei Chan**, **Xiao Mei** and 45 others like this!

**Charlotte Llewellyn, First Lady of Amestris**: Aaaah … young love … so cute…

**Fuhrer Leroy Grumman**, **Mr Wu**, **Esmeralda Robinson**, **Maes Hughes** and 458 other like this!

**Riza Hawkeye**: you became the new Fuhrer, grandfather? Congratulation!

**Ling Yao**: Finally a colleague who has a healthy sense of humour! Congratulation!

**Riza Hawkeye**, **Denny Brosh**, **Bendix Llewellyn**, **Maria Ross** and 4.889.756 other like this!


	47. Love madness online

**Love madness online**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The day after the wedding…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Hamilton <strong>created the group **Get them together**.

**Laila Hawkeye, Cai Yao, Nick Hamilton, Lan Fan Yao** and 3 others joined in!

**Victoria Hamilton**: Wow … I never expected such a feedback! Welcome in the group, people!

**Nick Hamilton**: How could I ever let you down, sister dear?

**Philippe Mustang** joined the group!

**Ling Yao, Jadelina Mustang, General Charlotte Llewellyn, Cai Yao** and 3 others like this!

**Jadelina Mustang**: Hello, little brother! I didn't expect you here, honestly…

**Ling Yao: **I didn't expect the First Lady here but … hi, **General Charlotte Llewellyn**!

**General Charlotte Llewellyn**: This group is about my son and my goddaughter – how could I stay away? They deserve the spirit of love as much as everyone else!

**Philippe Mustang, Jadelina Mustang, Nick Hamilton, Laila Hawkeye **and 3 others like this!

**Victoria Hamilton**: that's true, my dear comrades. So … hand your ideas over to me now…

**Philippe Mustang**: I have an idea! Let's send them onto a mission together and say that they have to pose as a couple!

**Jadelina Mustang**: That's boring. Let's lock them into a tiny, tiny room…

**Lan Fan Yao**: In the summer holidays, Laila, Nick and Victoria are coming over to Xing to visit Cai and to celebrate my birthday with me. So … wouldn't it make sense to invite them too? I mean … Xing is a very dangerous country and … the children could be harmed…

**Ling Yao, Cai Yao, Laila Hawkeye, Nick Hamilton** and 3 others like this!

**Elicia Hughes** joined the group!

**Nick Hamilton** likes this!

**Victoria Hamilton**: do I see a first childhood crush, my dear little brother?

**Nick Hamilton**: do I see an annoying older twin sister, my dear older sister?

**Laila Hawkeye**: You do know that you just admitted it, Nick?

**Victoria Hamilton, Charlotte Llewellyn, Cai Yao, Ling Yao** and two others like this!

**Jadelina Mustang**: why isn't my name displayed too? I am much more important than Ling…

**Philippe Mustang** and **Cai Yao** like this!

**Ling Yao**: well, I am the emperor of Xing, Breeze Soul…

**Lan Fan Yao** likes this!

**Jadelina Mustang**: that's all? You justify yourself with the argument Hey, I am Ling – the King of Xing? That's low … but just wait some days! One day, I will wear a crown too!

**Claudio of Aerugo** joined the group!

**Philippe Mustang**: Stay away from my sister, you good for nothing prince!

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelina Mustang<strong>: I am leaving for Aerugo today!

**Philippe Mustang, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, General Charlotte Llewellyn** and 458.789 others like this!

**Claudio of Aerugo**: Don't forget that you are invited to my birthday, Jade!

**Philippe Mustang**: You are on first name basis with that guy, sister dear? You are a lost cause!

**Izumi Mustang Curtis** likes this!

**Jadelina Mustang**: No need to be that negative, Phil. I am old enough to decide for myself!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four weeks later …<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelina Mustang<strong> changed her relationship status from **single** to **in a relationship with Claudio of Aerugo**!

**Claudio of Aerugo** changed his relationship status from **single** to **in a relationship with Jadelina Mustang**!

**Laila Hawkeye, Victoria Hamilton, Lan Fan Yao, Elicia Hughes** and 1 other like this!

**Philippe Mustang**: Break my sister's heart and I will rip you apart personally!

**Ling Yao, Nick Hamilton, Cai Yao** and **Ling Yao** like this!

**Roy Mustang**: What the hell? My innocent little Jade is dating someone? Honestly, **Claudio of Aerugo**, you are happy when Phil gets you first should you dare to break Jade's heart. Should I get you first … believe me, what **Kay Hamilton** (R.I.P. Kay, I will miss always miss you) did to **Zolf J. Kimblee** wasn't nice and yet will it be a real wellness treatment compared to what I will do to you! Mark my words!

**Philippe Mustang, Alain Tempest, Madame Christmas, Izumi Mustang Curtis** and 148 other like this!

* * *

><p><strong><em>One day later …<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong: <strong>Benny … are you online right now? I am so bored and need someone to talk too … and on my floor is no one I want to speak with… – 11:41 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn: **I am online, Liv. But honestly, I am one floor above you. If you are so bored, why don't you come upstairs and visit me? We could go out for coffee in our lunch break… – 11:42 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong:** Going out for coffee as in going on a date where we drink coffee? ^^ – 11:43 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: It can be a date if you want it to be, princess mine… – 11:43 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: I have had a date since … uff … since our golden days at the academy, I guess… – 11:44 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: I will pick you up in three minutes. I just have to finish another boring report on the latest robbery in Central City. Honestly, since dad is the big boss, the criminality increased! I mean … we used to take care of the really dangerous killers and now we are taking care of little robbers who think that their life isn't complete without robbing an elderly woman … that's so low! Where did the really interesting cases go? – 11:49 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: Poor little Benny … hey … I am so happy that we are going to Xing next month. I need the vacation more than anything else right now… – 11:51 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: And we need to improve our acting, Liv. I can imagine that there will be some idiots who will hit on you while we are at Xing and I can imagine that you don't want that… – 11:52 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: You are awesome! Really, you promise to chase them all away? Ben – I really don't know what I would do without a friend like you. You are simply the best! – 11:52 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: So, my beautiful princess … I just got over with my last report. I am leaving the office as soon as I can avoid my annoying secretary who wants to date me. Please, take her away from me! I don't want to date her! It just causes trouble if you date a subordinate! – 11:53 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: Stay where you are – I will come to get you … boyfriend… I'll just get my sword and some more bullets for my gun… – 11:54 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Don't kill her – I just got a new carpet… – 11:54 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: Most people would worry on the behalf of the poor woman… – 11:54 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: I am hardly a member of 'most people' since 'most people' aren't best friends with you … really … I feel honoured to be your best friend since so many years… – 11:55 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: Ah … you are so cute … really … well, I am right in front of your office… one last question: what's her name? – 11:55 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Sergeant Tiffany Alen… why are you asking? – 11:57 in Central City

**Olivier Armstrong**: I am asking because I want to check her status later on… – 11:57 in Central City

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Aren't you a mean little girl, Olivier? The poor, poor woman… – 11:57 in Central City

* * *

><p><strong>Tiffany Alen<strong> posted a new status: Who knew that the Ice Queen is dating my handsome superior? And how the hell did she get someone like him? The world isn't fair – that's for sure!

**Victoria Hamilton**: They are dating? Whoa! Finally, it took them long enough!

**Nick Hamilton, Laila Hawkeye, Jadelina Mustang, Philippe Mustang** and 45 others like this!

**Jadelina Mustang**: it was time for them to get together – congratulation, Liv and Ben!

**Tiffany Alen**: Aren't you his ex-girlfriend? How can you be happy for him? I bet he dumped you for her … shouldn't you be … I don't know … hurt or something the like?

* * *

><p><strong>Philippe Mustang<strong> posted something into the group **Get Them Together**: I just wrote Ben a message and asked if they are really together now … they were acting for his secretary because she kept hitting on him and it annoyed him greatly, so Liv played his girlfriend… :(

**Jadelina Mustang**: *insert a row of swear words here* and I hoped that they would finally gotten together because they totally deserve as much happiness as they can get … where is the justice in this world? I mean … they would be so awesome together…

**Victoria Hamilton, Nick Hamilton, Laila Hawkeye, Lan Fan** and 11 others like this!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: for someone who went out with Benny two months ago, you are a surprisingly strong supporter of the idea to hook him up with Liv…

**Jadelina Mustang**: I didn't love him and I knew all along that he didn't love me. We went out because the opera is more fun when someone tags along.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang<strong> created the group **The Quiet Heroes: Charles Mayer, Kay Hamilton, Lynn Hamilton, Martin Force and Serena Hamilton**

**Riza Hawkeye, Laila Hawkeye, Victoria Hamilton, Nick Hamilton** and 478 others joined

**Roy Mustang**: Let's give the first words in this group to **Kay Hamilton**. (The following words belong rightfully to Miss Kay Hawkeye Hamilton and I took them from her profile page. They were used in a argument with **Zolf J. Kimblee** who shall rot in hell regarding the Ishbal War) _Honestly, how can a human being with a rational and functional mind actually like this complete and utter stupidity we call a war? This is anything but a war! This is a massacre, a catastrophe! When I put on my uniform, I was prepared because I knew that I would have to kill … but I never expected such a … bloodbath!_

**Alex Louis Armstrong, Charlie the Badass, Jadelina Mustang, Maes Hughes** and 478 others like this!

**Charlie the Badass**: I miss the Steel Rose! She was an awesome leader! Why did someone kill her? She should become a film star … I mean … she had the looks and everything …

**Riza Hawkeye**: She had too much brain and too big dreams to be a film star, Charlie. She wanted to change the world … and she got killed in return … R.I.P. Kay

**Charlie the Badass**: She looked even hot in the ugly uniform … and that means something! And even Kimblee had a crush on her … I always found it hilarious how she turned him down every day … it was one of the few bright moments in the war … and he never learnt it…

**Olivier Armstrong, Laila Hawkeye, Bendix Llewellyn, Roy Mustang** and 451 others like this!

**Olivier Armstrong**: I had the pleasure to read the report she wrote when she arrested him for killing all these stupid higher-ups. She made quite clear that she disliked him greatly… And I can even remember the tribunal after the war when he was sentenced to a lifelong imprisonment. She added sexual harassment to the charges … a great woman, honestly.

**Bendix Llewellyn, Riza Hawkeye** and **Roy Mustang** like this!

**Doc Lisa**: Serena was pretty awesome too. She used to help me with the injured soldiers when she was stationed up at Briggs. And she helped Buccaneer out of the depression he had after the loss of his arm. She was a remarkable woman.

**Olivier Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Nick Hamilton** and 789 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> posted a new status: Coffee break with **Bendix Llewellyn** – I feel like I went back to the good old days at the academy when we used to sneak out during lunch to grab some good coffee – the coffee in the mess hall was terrible. You could have killed someone with it!

**Bendix Llewellyn** likes this!

**Victoria Hamilton**: Oh-ho! A romantic little coffee date! I hope you enjoy it!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: We are planning our trip to Xing next month!

**Lan Fan, Ling Yao, Cai Yao, Mei Chan** and 458.471 others like this!

**Ling Yao**: It will be awesome, I can promise you that. Such a long journey tends to be … life changing and generally amazing because you get to know a new culture!

**Lan Fan**: That's one way to put it … but it will be absolutely life changing^^

**Victoria Hamilton**: Oh … yeah … I can imagine …

**Olivier Armstrong**: ?

**Bendix Llewellyn**: ?

**Nick Hamilton**: You shouldn't be online when you are on your date…

**Victoria Hamilton, Maria Ross, Leroy Grumman, Maes Hughes** and 47 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Philippe Mustang<strong> posted a new status: Lunch break in my favourite bistro with **Bea Rodriguez**! Life can be so … well … delicious…

**Jadelina Mustang**: Don't get married before I come back, did you hear me?

**Roy Mustang, Izumi Curtis, Edward Elric, Abby Mustang** and 1.742 others like this!

**Bea Rodriguez**: We are just taking lunch together because we need to go through some files. It's not like we were dating or something like that…

**Jadelina Mustang**: Yeah, yeah – keep yourself telling that, darling…

**Duchess Melissa** likes this!

* * *

><p><strong><em>A months later…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Llewellyn<strong> posted onto **Olivier Armstrong**'s wall: Liv, darling, how is Xing?

**Leroy Grumman, Laila Hawkeye, Victoria Hamilton, Mei Chan** and 489 like this!

**Olivier Armstrong**: It is wonderful! Bendix and I are making a boat trip today. **Lan Fan Yao, Ling Yao** and the kids wanted to tag along but Lan Fan had a severe case of morning sickness and couldn't come. Ling didn't want to leave her alone, so he stayed back too and the kids suddenly had the idea to visit a little village, so Bendix and I make the trip without them.

**Bendix Llewellyn** likes this!

**Bendix Llewellyn: **It was still great!

**Charlotte Llewellyn, Nick Hamilton, Claudio of Aerugo, Elicia Hughes** and 5 others like this!

**Olivier Armstrong**: Uhm … thank you?

**Bendix Llewellyn** likes this!

**Alex Louis Armstrong**: I wish you fun on your romantic boat trip, dearest sister!

**Victoria Hamilton, Cai Yao, Nick Hamilton, Laila Hawkeye** and 6 others like this!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: It's no 'romantic boat trip'!

**Olivier Armstrong** likes this!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Keep yourself telling that, son!

**Lan Fan Yao, Elicia Hughes, Nick Hamilton, Jadelina Mustang** and 5 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Leroy Grumman, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye<strong> and **Roy Mustang** joined the group **Get them together**!

**Charlotte Llewellyn, Elicia Hughes, Laila Hawkeye** and **Nick Hamilton** like this!

**Maes Hughes**: I didn't even know that you are part of this, Elicia-darling! Jade sent me the invitation and I decided to check it out…

**Elicia Hughes** and **Jadelina Mustang** like this!

**Riza Hawkeye**: Thanks for inviting me, grandmother. Laila,Nick,Victoria – care to explain?

**Victoria Hamilton**: They need happiness and they deserve it. They love each other very much and are too dense to confess. So we decided that we help them to hurry up a little bit!

**Ling Yao, Philippe Mustang, Claudio of Aerugo, Charlotte Llewellyn** and 10 others like this!

**Maes Hughes**: That's an awesome idea! I am so proud of you, Victoria! You are truly your father's daughter! Martin would have done exactly the same!

**Roy Mustang**: …and usually he would have caused a huge mess…

**Riza Hawkeye** likes this!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Didn't Lynn and Martin hook you two up when you were teenagers?

**Maes Hughes, Victoria Hamilton, Nick Hamilton** and **Laila Hawkeye** like this!

**Maes Hughes** invited **Maria Ross** and **Denny Brosh**!

**Maria Ross** and **Denny Brosh** joined the group!

**Laila Hawkeye, Elicia Hughes, Maes Hughes, Philippe Mustang** and 11 like this!

**Jadelina Mustang**: Welcome to the party! It's always nice to have some more members!

**Philippe Mustang**: Hi, Maria! How are you today? Hi, Denny – nice weather today…

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: I hate to interrupt but Liv has a new status up! Let's check it out, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong>: The boat trip was incredibly funny! Ben and I discovered a part of the mountains of Xing and … I was speechless. It was an amazing sight and when I die, I want to be buried over there! We missed the rest of the crew (not really but it is polite to write it) because they missed so much. We even saw a baby tiger … it was so cute … (but not as cute as Bendix when he sleeps…)

**Charlotte Llewellyn, Vicky Hamilton, Nick Hamilton, Cai Yao** and 14 others like this!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: Yes, Roy, I liked it. Any problems with it?

**Olivier Armstrong**: do you have a new screen name, Vicky? That's fine … it got annoying to type your whole name whenever I tagged you…

**Bendix Llewellyn** likes this!

**Roy Mustang**: here we go again…

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: they are so obvious! Ben, Liv – what is going on with you?

**Vicky Hamilton**: I comment everything Nick writes too…

**Olivier Armstrong**: Thank you very, very much, Vic. (Ha! I just made up a new nickname for you but you can thank me later, Duchess of Amethysts…)

**Nick Hamilton** and **Bendix Llewellyn** like this!

**Bendix Llewellyn**: So, Liv, you say that I am cute when I sleep? Honestly – I am 28!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: you were always cute when you are asleep, darling … in a baby-like way.

**Bendix Llewellyn**: sometimes, mama, I really hate you!

**Jeanne Havoc**: and you are not alone, little brother. Our mother is terrible.

**Olivier Armstrong**: and could you please stay away from my status?

**Vicky Hamilton, Rebecca Catalina, Riza Hawkeye, Leroy Grumman** and 41 others like this!

**Bendix Llewellyn: **Yes, I like it too, Roy…

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Thanks for standing up for me, Liv.

**Bendix Llewellyn, Leroy Grumman** and **Riza Hawkeye** like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Mustang<strong>: I am hanging out with **Claudio of Aerugo** and **Duchess Melissa** – life is great!

**Claudio of Aerugo** and **Duchess Melissa** like this!

**Phil Mustang**: Very funny, sister. I am working on the case you abandoned for your trip…

**Jade Mustang**: I am sorry, bro. I promise that I will work even harder when I return next year…

**Riza Hawkeye**: A Mustang who says that she will work hard? The world comes crashing down!

**Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn, Edward Elric** and **Al Elric** like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Mei Chan<strong> changed her relationship status from **single** to **in a relationship with Al Elric**!

**Ling Yao, Lan Fan, Jun Li, Xiao Mei** and 4.789 others like this!

**Cai Yao**: Congratulation – and please, could you refrain from making out in the library? It is not so great for Nick, Laila, Vic and me since we try to work there … so … stop is … please…

**Lady Chan**: Mei – you are in a relationship with a foreigner?

**Ling Yao**: It's okay, Aunty Chan. Al is a good friend of mine and he has a kind heart … and he risked his life to protect mei…

**Vic Hamilton**: I second Cai's comment – making out in a library shows lacking respect towards those who are trying to learn something!

**Olivier Armstrong**: You shortened your screen name again? That's awesome! Maybe I should try it too. It wouldn't kill me – that's for sure…

**Vic Hamilton, Ben Llewellyn, Charlotte Jewel, Leroy Grumman** and 789.751 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong<strong> changed her screen name to **Liv Armstrong**!

**Maria Ross, Ben Llewellyn, Charlotte Jewel, Cat Armstrong** and 9.784.123 others like this!

**Roy Mustang**: Wow – the shorter name fits you…

**Liv Armstrong, Cat Armstrong, Vic Hamilton, Charlotte Jewel** and 785.412 others like this!

**Charlotte Jewel**: And it makes her seem even younger! I love your new profile picture, Liv!

**Liv Armstrong**: Thank you,Charlotte! Ben took it when we visited a little village!

**Ben Llewellyn** likes this!

**Cat Armstrong**: You look so beautiful in the green kimono, sister. You should quit the army and start to wear green every day because it makes you glow. You look so amazing!

**Charlotte Jewel**: Catherine is right – you should wear more green! Go on and marry Ben to be able to wear this awesome colour every single day!

**Vic Hamilton**: A little bit blunt, don't you think, Great-grandmother?

**Liv Armstrong**: It would be worth it^^

**Ben Llewellyn** likes this!

* * *

><p><strong>Laila Hawkeye<strong> changed her relationship status from **single** to **engaged to Cai Yao**!

**Cai Yao, Ling Yao, Nick Hamilton, Elicia Hughes** and 4.778 others like this!

**Riza Hawkeye**: aren't you a little bit too young to be engaged, Laila?

**Laila Hawkeye**: Don't worry, mommy. It's not like we would marry next week. We decided to be engaged for at least twelve years before we will marry … and you were first engaged at the age of 14, so … many people would consider this for 'too young' too…

**Lady Yao**: So … you are the girl my younger son is speaking of for months now? I guess I like you. You seem to be smart and dedicated … perfect … and Cai is more the intellectual kind of boy, so I think that you two are a good match – congratulation!

**Ling Yao**: And since even mother like Laila, this match is truly made in heaven.

**Lan Fan**: Hey – Ling! I feel much better … let's go and stalk Olivier and Bendix!

**Vic Hamilton, Nick Hamilton, Laila Hawkeye, Cai Yao** and 12 others like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Lan Fan<strong> invited **Mei Chan, Al Elric, Xiao Mei, Jun Li **and** Mr Wu** to the group **Get Them Together**!

**Mei Chan, Xiao Mei, Al Elric, Jun Li** and **Mr Wu** joined the group!

**Al Elric**: And I was already wondering why some names repeated themselves when people liked Olivier's statuses… you are all in the same group!

**Claudio of Aerugo**: It's an awesome idea – oh, I need to invite someone…

**Claudio of Aerugo** invited **Duchess Melissa** to the group **Get Them Together**!

**Duchess Melissa** joined the group!

**Jade Mustang, Vic Hamilton, Claudio of Aerugo, Phil Mustang** and 19 others like this!

**Charlotte Jewel**: Welcome to our modest little group, **Duchess Melissa**!

**Duchess Melissa**: Thank you for inviting me, Prince Claudio. Thank you for the nice greeting, First Lady Llewellyn and group. May I ask how created this group?

**Jade Mustang**: We removed her name on purpose because we don't want to lose her to Liv's wrath … but she has red hair…

**Phil Mustang**: …and we call her the Duchess of Amethysts…

**Vic Hamilton**: You need to be invited to find this group and as long as no one is stupid enough to invite them, I am safe here. And remember, people: do not tag them or mention their names. We keep this group undercover for two months now … and I will kill you personally if someone makes a mistake! Everyone who is invited is invited for a reason! Live up to that!

**Duchess Melissa**: You created the group?

**Vic Hamilton**: They don't call me an evil genius for no reason, Duchess Melissa…

**Ling Yao**: Alright, **Lan Fan** and I are stalking them right now and they seem to be pretty cosy…

**Charlotte Jewel**: Post a picture, Ling! We need evidence against them for crying out loud!

**Riza Hawkeye, Laila Hawkeye, Duchess Melissa, Phil Mustang** and 18 others like this!

**Ling Yao**: a little bit impatient, right? But … since you asked so nicely, my comrades, here you have my masterpiece. Btw – thanks for the camera, Mr Hughes! It is awesome and I am already annoying Lan-Lan with it … she thinks that I am going crazy…

**Lan Fan**: Correction, darling – I **know** that you are going crazy…

* * *

><p><strong>Al Elric<strong> changed his relationship status from **single** to **in a relationship with Mei Chan**!

**Pinako Rockbell, Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric, Kain Fuery** and 5.772 others like this!

**Kain Fuery**: I wish you nothing but the best for your relationship!

**Al Elric**: Thank you very much, Kain. When I am back in Amestris we can go out to find animals without an owner and save them! I miss you; mate, but I am sure that you are doing fine…

**Vic Hamilton**: You have no idea how fine our little _innocent_ Kain is doing right now…

**Jean Havoc**: He got a girlfriend, Vicky? And he didn't tell us about her? That's low, Kain!

**Kain Fuery**: Victoria … you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about it…

**Vic Hamilton**: I just said that I would say nothing about this one incident … I never said that I would stay silent about it in general … really … something like that means action!

**Roy Mustang, Nick Hamilton, Cai Yao, Jun Li** and 789.745 like this!

**Maes Hughes**: Blackmailing people runs in this family, Kain. I am sorry for you, buddy, but you should be really careful when a relative of **Lynn Hamilton** is around. They have more dirt on you than you could even imagine… there is no safe way out. Good luck – you will need it!

**Nick Hamilton** and **Vic Hamilton** like this!

* * *

><p>AN: I improved this chapter along with chapter 45 and 46. The new versions should make more time.<br>For those who like the chapters with the internet - tell me which chapters I should re-write this way too^^


	48. The usual, random insanity

**The usual, random insanity**

* * *

><p><strong>Vic Hamilton<strong> _posted onto_ **Cai Yao**_'s wall_: Andy is fine. She eats salad and scares Hayate to death^^ it is really awesome to see a dog that attacked the fat one without any trace of fear scared because of a little turtle. You would think that Andromeda is a dragon if you see his reaction whenever she moves … and she moves quite a lot. I don't know who said that turtles were slow and lazy but whoever it was may want to check the facts

**Nick Hamilton**: Andy is the centre of Vicky's universe so far. She really adores her pet!

**Cai Yao**: I hope so! Andromeda is the child of my grandfather's turtle, so she is basically noble! I had some qualms about giving Andy to Vicky – no offence intended – but I know that Vicky needed something to take her mind out of her permanent studies. Honestly, girl, you work to hard. You need to relax a little bit – maybe you should start a sport!

**Jun Li**: So … a child of the turtle who belonged to the Golden Dragon, yes? Take good care of it, Victoria Hamilton. I would hate to kill you because of your pet.

**Vic Hamilton**: I love Andy and I take really good care of her!

**Maes Hughes**: Maybe you should join the athletic team … I bet thatLynn's daughter is one of the fastest runners I ever had the pleasure to meet…

**Vic Hamilton**: Aaah … you are too kind, Uncle Maes!

* * *

><p><strong>Liv Llewellyn <strong>_posted a new status:_I just spent four hours helping the biggest fool in whole Central to paint the room for his twins who won't be born for another five months! And now I have paint in my hair!

**Bendix Armstrong**: Aaah … poor Liv. I just hope that you enjoyed the day as much as I did.

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: What the hell is going on with your names?

**Liv Llewellyn**: Call it a test run, Aunty – and honestly, you don't want to know, believe me.

**Bendix Armstrong**: Just what she said, mama.

**Cat Armstrong**: I won't ask any questions, Liv. Just… a tip: get some baby shampoo. It works wonders when you have to get out paint of your hair.

**Liv Llewellyn**: I always knew why you are my favourite sibling, Cat. Thank you very much!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: We have just one problem…

**Bendix Armstrong**: Mind to explain, my dearest mother, because I don't see it!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Gladly. If Liv is seen in a shop that sells baby stuff, many people would assume that she is pregnant…

**Liv Llewellyn**: It's no problem! I see that Mustang is on and he owes me big time!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: You aren't honestly wasting a favour he owes you just because you need someone who can't baby shampoo without looking suspicious because he is becoming a father?

**Liv Llewellyn**: You pretty much stated what I am about to do right now, godmother!

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: I hate myself for saying that but … you spent far too much time around my husband and my son. Their insanity rubbed off on you, Liv!

**Leroy Grumman**: Aren't you confusing 'insanity' with 'awesomeness' right now, honey?

**Bendix Armstrong**: What dad said…

**Charlotte Llewellyn**: Honestly, you two are lost causes!

* * *

><p><strong>Ling Yao<strong> _posted a new status_: Three months and I will be a daddy! Honestly, I am so happy!

**Lan Fan**: You better be. I can hardly move any longer … and it's all your fault!

**Roy Mustang**: Five months and I will be a daddy! Oh, I am so excited! I mean, I am already a daddy someone … but … well … Vicky is glaring at me … she looks as scary as Olivier …

**Liv Llewellyn**: You better go offline and get me my shampoo before Vic can murder you!

**Maes Hughes**: Seven months and I will be a daddy once more! Elicia-darling is getting a sibling!

**Roy Mustang**: If you start posting hundreds of baby pictures again, I will de-friend and block you. You know that I already did it once … and I will do it again – mark my words!

**Jade Mustang**: And I am pretty sure that everyone will followRoy's example – because it is not that bad … for once, that's it…

**Liv Llewellyn**: Mustang – get my shampoo … NOW!

**Jade Mustang**: Yeah, Olivier – show him who the boss is … well, usually it would be me but as long as I am gone, you can have the title … as long as I get it back once I come back…

**Liv Llewellyn** likes this!

* * *

><p><strong>Liv Llewellyn<strong> _posted a new status_: My hair … it is free of paint, it is silky and shiny … and it smells of oranges! I never knew that there is a shampoo that smells of oranges … I believe I will use this shampoo from now one every single day … thank you, Catherine!

**Jade Mustang, Bendix Armstrong** _and_ **Cat Armstrong** _like this!_

**Jade Mustang**: There is honestly a shampoo that smells of oranges _and_ it makes the hair shiny?

**Liv Llewellyn**: Yes! It is a shampoo for babies from the brand _My little princess_ … but I honestly don't care about the brand as long as it smells of oranges! And it is easy to comb too!

**Jade Mustang**: 3

**Liv Llewellyn**: What does that mean, Jadelina?

**Jade Mustang**: First things first … it is a heart. Secondly … don't call me Jadelina or I strangle you! I don't care that I am in Aerugo, I will find a way!

**Liv Llewellyn**: I know that members of your family tend to think that they can do everything … but honestly … strangling me through the internet? Jade … you are smarter than that!

**Jade Mustang**: So … what is going on between you and the One Who Courts You?

**Liv Llewellyn**: Jade … I hoped that you would be a little more discreet that that!

**Jade Mustang**: I hate to break you the news but even in Aerugo is a bet which is about you and the One Who Courts You! So much for discretion and secrecy on your part!

* * *

><p><strong>Catherina Gale<strong> _posted a new status_: Everyone out there who read _An Eternal Love_ …  
>I know that I finished the trilogy by now … and I just wanted to thank everyone who read it.<br>Many people wrote letters and asked me what I do with the money I got.  
>Well … the answer is: nothing. I give that money to people who need it more than I.<br>I wrote the first book because I was very upset when my twin brother and his wife died in a car crash.  
>I wrote the second book to get rid of my anger when some bastards kidnapped my daughter and destroyed my son's happiness.<br>I wrote the last book when I finally had some closure after my sister lost her beloved child.  
>The money I get for my books is therefore donated to organisations that help people who lost their beloved ones due to sicknesses, car crashes or criminality … because I made the experience that the relatives need sometimes as much help as the victims.<p>

**Roy Mustang, Rose Thomas, Sheska Baker, Nick Hamilton** _and 80.625.124 others like this!_

**Jade Mustang**: That is pretty deep … considering that you are basically a pop star in the world of literature … that makes me like your books even more, Miss Gale!

**Catherina Gale**: Thank you very much, Miss Mustang. Your opinion means a lot to me.

**Rose Thomas**: Didn't you give a lot of money to the town Reole for the rebuild?

**Catherina Gale**: I donated some billions of cenz over the past years … I don't know for which projects I gave money … I remember that I gave some billions to Ishbal because that interests me personally … but I can't remember if I gave money to Reole, sorry, dear.

**Rose Thomas**: I pretty much think so, Miss Gale. You rock the world!

**Edward Elric**: Weren't Miss Gale's book banished by Pater Cornello, Rose?

**Rose Thomas**: They were … but they were so good … I just had to read them!

**Prof. Catherina D'Artagan**: I have to say … the books always reminded me of my first love … I still love him even though it didn't work out. May he rest in peace!

**Edward Elric**: Professor? You read the books too?

**Prof. Catherina D'Artagan**: They were such a hit in Amestris, so I read them too! They are the best books ever written! I honestly think that Miss Gale should write more books!

**Mr Wu**: I enjoyed them too … and I read the Xingese translation before I finally could read the original. The books are very popular in many countries, Young Elric. I think that they were the _Book of the Year_ in Drachma when the first one came out. I can remember that Tsar Igor spoke of the books with the grandfather of the actual Xingese emperor. Both read and adored it!

**Jun Li**: You would know it, wouldn't you?

**Roy Mustang**: The books helped me to propose to my wonderful wife!

**Catherina Gale**: That makes me blush, Major General Mustang. I never expected my books to become that popular … I just had the idea and couldn't get rid of it!

**Jade Mustang**: How did you get the ideas, Miss Gale? I mean … what was your inspiration?

**Catherina Gale**: My, my, my … aren't you all curious? Buy the newest additional book that will come out sometime next month. It will answer many questions!

* * *

><p><strong>Izumi Curtis<strong> _wrote a private message to_ **Abigail Mustang**: I really wonder why I am the only one besides your husband who knows your secret so far. I mean … you spelt it out for them today … and no one who happens to be a state alchemist can be that dense!

**Abigail Mustang** _answered_: My son, my daughter and our nephew are the evidence that even the alchemists who should be the best of the whole country are pretty dense sometimes.

**Izumi Curtis** _answered_: It is pretty sad, isn't it?

**Abigail Mustang** _answered_: Maybe it is better that way^^ Jade would never forgive me if she knew that I was the one who killed her favourite character more than once…

**Izumi Curtis** _answered_: Since you already mentioned it … why did you kill Remulus back inAlessandria? He was the most awesome character you ever created and it was always so cool to read about him and Carina! It was a sin that you killed him, a sin!

* * *

><p><strong>Izumi Curtis<strong> _posted something into the group_ **Carina & Remulus – Love forever**: The biggest part of the people I know are discussing Luna, Ivessa are even Lucandra most of the time … but honestly, I don't see what is so special about them.  
>Lena is pretty smart, of course, but the biggest part of the story, she is a ghost and whines about the chances she missed!<br>Luca is a total womaniser who doesn't even try to change his life for the better. Beurk.  
>Don't get me started about Ivor! Yeah, I can see why he is so important for the story … but honestly, he is always depressed … not really someone I would look up to.<br>The only one out of that gang who happens to be a little bit normal and reasonable is … which surprise … Alessandra. Yeah, I know. Most people hate her a little bit because she is so … well … herself. She never acts the way the reader wants her too … fortunately … because that reduces the sappy Ivessa-moments. I like Alessandra. She is a great role model.  
>Well, she inherited her general awesomeness from her grandparents, Remulus and Carina. Those two rock the world – honestly. They are the only pairing without thousand problems before they get together. He looks at her and likes her. She looks at him and likes him. They talk, fall in love, marry and get a son. They are awesome because they aren't sappy. They are realistic.<br>And I somehow adore the fact that Carina can throw a bear through the forest with her little finger. That makes her even more awesome in my eyes.  
>And yes: that <strong>is<strong> realistic!


	49. School annoyance online

I have to say, I had a lot of fun with this one^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>School annoyance online<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Cai Yao<strong> _posted on _**Laila Hawkeye**_'s wall_: Shouldn't you be in school right now, princess?

**Vic Hamilton:** Shouldn't you be in your lessons too, oh wonderful prince of Xing?

**Liv Llewellyn** _likes this!_

**Ben Llewellyn:** You should all be in school right now, kiddos!

**Nick Hamilton:** We ARE in school and in Vic's case we even work in our classes!

**Liv Llewellyn:** So … how does it come that you are all online?

**Vic Hamilton:** Once you told me how you can be online during the meetings, it is pretty easy for us to be online while we are participating in class: _BellPhone8z._

**Jacqueline Weisman:** You have the 8z? But it just came out last month!

**Roy Mustang:** Nothing but the best of the best for my children!

**Alec Weisman:** I am somehow not surprised seeing that you always spoiled our little Jade…

**Jade Mustang:** Leave Roy alone, Alec. He is way _hotter_ than you will ever be.

**Riza Hawkeye, B. Rodriguez, Phil Mustang, Rebecca Catalina** _and 11 others like this!_

**Laila Hawkeye:** I don't care that you are daddy's cousin! Get away from my wall, Weisman!

* * *

><p><strong>Laila Hawkeye<strong> _posted on_ **Vic Hamilton**_'s wall:_ Sorry to bother you again, Vicky, but you don't happen to know the solutions for the math homework I have to do for tomorrow, do you?

**Vic Hamilton:** Can you send me the tasks? I will do it for you but you should really pay more attention in class because I can hardly write the math exam for you, Laila.

**Laila Hawkeye:** You are really amazing, Vicky. And for the record: I am paying attention. I just never understand what my teacher is trying to say. You can explain everything so much better.

**Nick Hamilton:** My big sister! Since you are helping Laila with math, could you help me with my science homework? I just don't get the problem and the book can't help me…

**Vic Hamilton:** Go in my room, second book shelf from the right, search for a book called '_Modern Physic_', open it at page 848, line 7 to 29 and try your homework again.

**Laila Hawkeye:** How does it come that you are so smart? I mean … you are smarter than me…

**Vic Hamilton:** I just happen to like to study, so I work a little bit harder than you.

**Lisa Jackson:** Hey,Victoria, you are my last straw … could you solve the homework the frog gave us today? He said that it will be in the exam and my mom will murder me when I fail…

**Vic Hamilton:** I found it pretty easy … shall I explain it to you, Lisa?

**Lisa Jackson:** I would owe you a huge favour if you could. You can explain much better than any teacher we have at school! Another question: why are you in our grade? I mean … you could solve the whole test Miss Miller gave us last week and it was for the fourth grade…

**Vic Hamilton:** My aunt helps me with my studies sometimes and she is pretty good in math and she explains me everything I want to know and since I am very curious, I am a little bit ahead of the rest. But don't worry: I won't leave the class. I want to have a normal career.

**Tim Jackson:** That's awesome! (I know that you don't know me here but I am the redhead who hangs out with your little bro a lot and he says that you are more than just alright.)

**Lisa Jackson:** Timmy, leave Vicky and me alone. She is my friend – you have Nick.

**Liv Llewellyn:** Hey-ho, Vic. Your parents told me that you did great in your last test and now I think that you should enjoy your youth a little bit. I mean … you are too young to waste your time with your studies, right?

**Lisa Jackson:** Hi, Vicky's aunt! She didn't do great – she was wonderful! Miss Miller was shocked that someone from the first grade was able to do a test without a single mistake the whole fourth grade (except for Laila maybe) failed epically! It was so awesome to see her face!

**Liv Llewellyn:** You guys have Miss Miller in math? Uh … I feel with you. That was hell for me…

**Bendix Llewellyn:** You always did great in math, Liv, and Miller never hated you as much as she hated other pupils. She was just annoyed because you never failed one of her tests…

**Paula Miller:** Miss Armstrong, Mr Llewellyn, Miss Jackson and Miss Hamilton – you do know that teachers visit this site too? Maybe you shouldn't gossip that much…

**Liv Llewellyn:** We are just talking about our experiences, madam.

**Paula Miller:** I should have known that you are tutoring Miss Hamilton, Miss Armstrong.

**Liv Llewellyn:** Why?

**Paula Miller:** She solves the problems the same way you used to and she is as far ahead of her class as you and Mr Llewellyn used to be when you were still my pupils. Another question: Are you finally dating/engaged/married?

**Bendix Llewellyn:** We are engaged! And we are going to marry after the exams of the kids. We didn't want Vic to skip the party because she has to repeat irregular verbs in Cretan or something like that because we all know that she would do stuff like that…

**Pia Phelps:** Sorry for crashing into your wall, Vicky, but you don't happen to have the notes from the history lesson last Friday? I was ill and no one seems to have them, so I decided to ask you because I am pretty sure that you have them…

**Vic Hamilton:** Marc has them because he has an oral examination tomorrow but he will give them to you afterwards, I am sure of it.

**Pia Phelps:** I love you, Vicky. You missed the last Social Studies lesson, right? I will give you my notes in return so that we are even. I hate it when I owe someone too many favours.

**Lisa Jackson:** We all know that Vicky is way too cool to ask for a favour. Well, I need to go back to my Cretan essay. Does anybody know how many words we have to write?

**Mignon Daguerre:** 700 mots, ma chère.

**Lisa Jackson:** Thank you very much, Miss Daguerre! I will hand it in tomorrow.

**Pia Phelps:** You do know that it isn't due till next Friday, yes?

**Lisa Jackson:** Being friends with Vicky taught me that it is always better to hand everything in before it is due. I mean … I could fall ill and that would be really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Laila Hawkeye<strong> _posted on_ **Nick Hamilton**_'s wall:_ Our sister is overworking herself. Did you see her this morning? A zombie would look more alive than her right now! Let's do something!

**Nick Hamilton:** She will murder us if we keep her away from her studies … then she will perform a perfect Human Transmutation to murder us again. This girl is mad when it comes to work and studies. I really wonder if she slept this night…

**Laila Hawkeye:** According to the dark shadows around her eyes I would say no.

**Lisa Jackson:** So you are worried too … maybe we should tell your parents…

**Riza Hawkeye:** We already know and Roy takes care of it today.

**Lisa Jackson:** That's great, Vicky's mom. We are all a little bit worried about her.

**Roy Mustang:** Alright, I hid her books. Now I have to hope that she won't kill me.

**Vic Hamilton:** Why, dad, why?

**Roy Mustang:** It's because we love you and we don't want to see you fading away, Vicky. You will get them back in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Bendix Llewellyn<strong> _posted on_ **Liv Llewellyn**_'s wall_: 'I have you in my heart no distance could keep me apart, love. You are the only thing that's keeping my heart still beating!' Love you, princess mine!

**Liv Llewellyn:** I love you too, Bendix!

**Vic Hamilton, Duchess Melissa, B. Rodriguez, Jade Mustang** _and 1.171 others like this!_

**Laila Hawkeye:** That's so cute!

**B. Rodriguez:** What she said!

**Jade Mustang:** Don't marry before I come back or I will murder you!

**Edward Elric:** I hate myself for doing this but I second Soul's statement!

**Claudio of Aerugo:** Stay away from my girlfriend, strange person!

**Ling Yao:** Stop arguing or I will tell my sister-in-law to make both of you shut up – forever!

**Jun Li:** Ling … I laid down my post years ago … you can't order me around … but in this case, I would make an exception because it annoys me. Honestly, what's going on with you people?

**Edward Elric:** We never started to argue with each other! He just thought that I was flirting with Jade who is – with all due respect, Soul – much too old for me!

**Jade Mustang:** Who are you calling old, shorty?

**Win Rock:** Stop arguing or I will throw my wrench on all of you! It annoys me!

**Bendix Llewellyn:** Now that everyone is happy again … let's go out tonight, Liv.

**Liv Llewellyn:** Why not? The last few meetings are finally over and we have more time…

**Bendix Llewellyn:** I'll pick you up at six o'clock at your office. I would say … diner and a movie?

**Liv Llewellyn:** Sounds great, Prince Charming.

**Bendix Llewellyn:** Uh … mama is glaring at me right now. I believe she knows that I am hiding my phone underneath the table. Someone could maybe help me before she can murder me!

* * *

><p><strong>Cai Yao<strong> _posted a new status:_ I just finished my last exam and now I hope that I made it…

**Vic Hamilton:** I feel exactly the same, Cai. Wait a second – since when do you have exams? You have a private teacher … you will pass to the next grade in every case, no matter how bad your results may be … or did you forget to tell me something, buddy?

**Cai Yao:** You caught me, Vicky. Yeah, I try to get on your school in CC but I need to have good results, you know? And from what I heard, the exam this year was really, really hard – especially for the people from the first grade. So … how did it go for you, oh genius?

**Vic Hamilton:** Very easy. I am not so sure if I got the last question in math right though…

**Pia Phelps:** You did get to the last question, Vicky? Congratulation! Most of us just got to the sixth assignment. You are really some kind of genius, my friend. Well done!

**Paula Miller:** Miss Hamilton … you could maybe explain how you solved all these tasks in time? The test wasn't meant to be solved completely.

**Vic Hamilton:** It wasn't? Oh, I thought that we had to do it all. My fault, excuse me.

**Paula Miller:** It is obvious that you could do much better in another, higher class, Miss Hamilton, and I am sure that your parents would support you if you would join your sister's class for the math lessons. I see no sense for you in staying in a class where you can learn nothing. It is just a waste of time and you will get bored sooner or later.

**Nick Hamilton:** You really finished the whole test, sister?

**Pia Phelps:** I sat behind her and she was writing so fast … it seemed like she knew the whole test before it was handed out to us. Pretty awesome to tell the truth!

**Paula Miller:** She probably studied unlike the rest of you, Miss Phelps.

**Laila Hawkeye:** She worked way too hard, Miss Miller! She hardly slept before the exam!

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Jackson<strong> _posted a new status:_ It is already sure who will be the best student in our grade.

**Tim Jackson:** How so, little sis? The last exam was written today and there is no way in hell that any teacher could have already the results of the tests…

**Lisa Jackson:** We don't need to know them to be sure that Vicky will have the best result. She is so smart that she got the whole math exam done in time – no one else succeeded in that…

**Tim Jackson:** Everything could be wrong, Lisa-Li. It is nearly impossible to get everything done.

**Pia Phelps:** Hi, Lisa, hi, Lisa's brother … Tim …Victoria is always the best in math.

**Tim Jackson:** Even the best could fail once…

**Lisa Jackson:** She makes her sister's homework sometimes, Timmy. Isn't Laila in your grade?

**Tim Jackson:** Yeah … and she is pretty good in math too…

**Pia Phelps:** Vicky tutors her when she has time.

**Tim Jackson:** That just confirmed Lisa's original status.

**Pia Phelps:** Oh … since Vicky will be definitively the best, we should buy a present for her!

**Tim Jackson:** You are not jealous or something?

**Lisa Jackson:** She saves our grades, bro. She always helps us. We owe her … and she is cool!

* * *

><p><strong>Liv Llewellyn<strong> _posted a new status:_ I feel like a teenager for posting this status but I am happy that the exams are finally over. It was painful too see all the studying pupils…

**Nick Hamilton, Anna Johnson, Tim Jackson, Pia Phelps** _and 1.124.458 others like this!_

**Cai Yao:** I feel like dancing since I just finished the last exam too! Now I hope that I was good enough but since I compared my solutions with Laila's, I should be fine.

**Roy Mustang:** Finally I don't have to find new hiding places for Vicky's books any longer!

**Vic Hamilton:** I am so happy that it is finally over! I started to get tired.

**Noah M.:** Now we are all waiting for the results…

* * *

><p><strong>Audrey Phelps<strong> _posted something into the group_ **Exams 15/16 at the Tempest High**: Am I the only one who wonders if I see correctly?

**Cornelius Funke:** Victoria Hamilton? 99,5 out of 100 in History.

**Audrey Phelps:** And 100/100 in Social Studies…

**Paula Miller:** In mathematics she got 105/100…

**Mignon Daguerre:** 98/100 in Cretan … and she was ten minutes late for the test because we had to change rooms and she had to find us…

**Cornelius Funke:** And her siblings have pretty good results too: Laila got 100/100 and Nick 97/100. I am really wondering how they did it…

**Audrey Phelps:** My little sister said that they worked very hard for the exam.

**Paula Miller:** I have 100/100 for Laila and Nick both … and I had no one with 105/100 since Miss Armstrong and Mr Llewellyn…

**Ann Walker:** Both twins got 99/100 in science. Top of their classes, like usual … I really wonder if they did anything but learning in the past few weeks…

**Coach Walters: **Victoria was always present for the work-outs.

* * *

><p><strong>Laila Hawkeye<strong> _posted a new status:_ How the hell did she do it? I mean … I am not jealous or something like that. She is my little sis and I love her but … still … how did she do it?

**Nick Hamilton:** What did Vicky do this time, Laila? You seem a little bit shocked.

**Laila Hawkeye:** Did you already see the results of the exams? Your twin has a better result than I! She somehow got 99 out of 100!

**Nick Hamilton:** You know how hard she studied. I mean … dad had to take her books away…

**Laila Hawkeye:** Still … everyone knows that she is lazy in class!

**Vic Hamilton:** For someone who claims to be not jealous, you are pretty annoyed, Laila…

**Cai Yao:** Of course she is annoyed! She is the older one! She has all the expectations as a burden on her shoulders! I would be annoyed too if I were in her place!

**Liv Llewellyn:** I somehow fail to see the point. I thought the jobs were clear: Laila is the adorable one and Vic is the evil genius – no offence intended, Vic.

**Vic Hamilton:** I have to admit that I am a little bit proud of such an awesome profession!

**Laila Hawkeye:** Still, how did you do it? 99 out of 100! That's insane!

**Vic Hamilton:** I just worked a little bit harder than usually – and the tests were pretty easy!

* * *

><p><strong>Vic Hamilton:<strong> 99/100 – I guess that I can be happy, right? Still, the one point bothers me…

**Liv Llewellyn:** I really don't see your point, Vic. You did great in your exams! I met Miss Walker when I was shopping yesterday and since we went together to school, we talked a little bit and she said that you did great in science. She just took that one point from you because you forgot one assignment. But that's no problem. You got 105/100 in mathematic!

**Charlotte Llewellyn:** I am still irritated by your nickname, Liv, but since you are going to marry soon, I will accept it … for now. Well, Vicky, my little darling – I met some of my old friends and they have grandchildren who go to school with you and they say that everyone is so happy for you because you deserve it so much! I mean … you studied really hard, didn't you? Now put down your books and enjoy your holidays, little angel.

**Bendix Llewellyn:** 105/100? Awesome, Vic! The last ones with such a result were Liv and I! I am sure that our awesomeness infected you! Congratulation, goddaughter! Cinema tomorrow?

**Vic Hamilton:** Thanks, Uncle Ben, but I am already going with Pia and Lisa…

**Bendix Llewellyn:** Ask your bro, Cai and Laila if they want to see that film too. I invite you all, even your friends. It's a present for your awesome result! Laila got how many points?

**Laila Hawkeye:** 98/100 – and no, I am not jealous. Vicky totally deserved it. She worked so hard and it would be mean if I would spoil it for her. She did so much for me…

**Lisa Jackson:** Hey, the math-queen is on! Hey-ho, Vicky and relatives! I just wanted to thank you for explaining everything to me, Vicky. I would have failed without you! You are simply the best! Pia's sister said that all the teachers were impressed too because they rarely had someone like you who could finish the math exam in time!

**Pia Phelps:** Yeah, the boss is in the house! Audrey let me read your Social Studies essay, Vicky, and I was so impressed that I know someone like you. You are my personal hero!

**Nick Hamilton:** She is blushing like mad, girls, but you are both right: she is a genius!

**Roy Mustang:** Aaah … I remember the good old time when we used to botherLynn and Kay with their awesome results … they hated us but we never stopped…

**Riza Hawkeye:** I am proud of all of you. Laila, Nick, Vicky – I am impressed. Me and your father … we knew that you are all gifted but we never expected such good results. Laila – I know that you aren't satisfied with your 98/100 but even Kay got just that result when she was in your year, so it's no big deal. Nick – 95/100 is a great result – especially since you were ill for so many days that you missed a good deal of your lessons. And Vicky: 99/100 and you are complaining? Well, Lynn and I used to do the same but still, that is an excellent grade!

**Laila Hawkeye:** You used to have 99/100, mommy?

**Roy Mustang:** In every single year and she was never happy about it.

**Riza Hawkeye:** Excuse me but it is bitter when you literally scratch the 100/100 and still miss it – and not everyone can be so relaxed about grades like you, Roy!

**Cai Yao:** I got 98/100 too, Laila…

**Lisa Jackson:** I really wished I had your problems, guys. I am very happy with my 78/100.

**Pia Phelps:** 79/100 and I am pretty happy too. It could have been far worse.

**Lisa Jackson:** Alright – I know something that will cheer you all up: Jacqueline Weisman had just 48/100 and has to retake her exams in Social Studies, Math and Amestrian…

**Laila Hawkeye:** I know that it is mean to show malicious joy but … I am kinda happy…

**Pia Phelps:** She failed in Social Studies? Even I got 100/100 in that subject!

**Tim Jackson:** The stupid brat had it coming! I hate her with passion!

**Nick Hamilton:** I believe we all do…


	50. The cursed 24

The cursed 24

* * *

><p>Characters: Charles Mayer, Kay Hamilton, many, many others<p>

Timeline: From eight-hundred years before the main storyline until 202 years afterwards

* * *

><p>She was coughing up blood. That' had never been a good sign in the past and it would never be a good sign. There wasn't any medicine left; she was having trouble breathing as it was. Charles held her in his arms, her head resting on his lap.<p>

"Charles?" she said in an almost-whisper. Her voice was cracked, and it was clear she was in pain.

"Shhh, don't talk." he said, brushing her long red hair away from her emerald eyes. Her sickly complexion was getting worse every minute. She coughed again, slowly bringing her small hand up to cover her mouth. Traces of blood stained her palm.

Looking down at his lover's pale face, he was having trouble not crying.

People bustled past them in the damp ally, no one noticing a pair of lovers in rags. Laughter rang out, but it all seemed so very far from the two. A drop landed on Kay's face, splashing, and rolling down her cheek. A few more slipped down his face, wetting it. Kay, smiled up at the young man, and touched his face.

"Promise me, Charles? Anything?" She asked, and her frail body shuddered. Her eyes shut, and for a moment, Charles thought he had lost her. They flashed open again, and he sighed in relief.

He shut his eyes and replied, "Anything, my rose, anything."

She smiled, and laughed, but it quickly turned into a deep cough. Shutting her eyes and lurching forward, she coughed up twice at much blood as she had before. After a moment, she calmed down, and looked at him.

"Promise me… promise me you'll wait for me." Kay said, her voice trailing off.

He nodded as it was useless to argue with her anymore and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away. Her lips tasted like iron. She coughed once more, and his tears dripped onto her matted hair.

She looked off in the distance, maybe seeing someone from her past, and her body went still.

* * *

><p>How many lives had it been so far? Charles didn't know. He had stopped counting long ago for it was too painful for him to watch her dying over and over again.<p>

Kay stood in front of him but she wasn't the Kay he was used to know and to love. This one was different … evil and commanding. But even though he hated what she had become, he listened. He always would because he always had. He had killed for her in the past, so why should he kill for her in the present too? As long as he fulfilled her wished, she would smile and laugh. As long as she didn't know the darkness that had consumed her long ago, he would be happy too.

Kay wasn't the perfect yet fragile woman he used to know from the beginning of their ever-lasting cycle of birth, death and rebirth. She had gotten stronger over the years but now she was a spoilt little brat that would destroy everything with her greed.

And when the time came at which she had to pay for all she had done, he tried to save her. They came for her, and he tried to hide her. She showed no fear, and even laughed when they confronted her. She protected him, her most loyal follower.

"Hide," she whispered.

It was **her** destiny to die over and over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"WHY?"<strong>_ he screamed, and jumped back from the force of the blade crashing against his own. He landed, dust stirred up in the air around them.

She giggled like mad and grinned at him, with one eye covered by a bandage. "It's fun!"

Laughing, she jumped at him, using all her force to thrust her sword into his arm.

He yelped, and jumped to the right. "Kay! Stop this insanity!"

She faltered for the tiniest fraction of a moment, but she remembered her orders, "As you wish, my dear Charles!" she screamed, and brought her blade down on his, fighting as if she were dancing. Her athletic form manoeuvring around his. She laughed and he could see the madness in her eyes. It was much more than an order now, he knew.

He fought back, trying not to hurt her. If she could be helped, he would help her. She tripped over a loose stone that formed the altar, and her dark green kimono ripped on the left side. He could ever recognise her due to her colours: emerald and gold. It had always been that way, since the very beginning. Kay didn't miss a beat, though. She had trained for many years and she knocked Charles off his feet with ease but fell down in progress. Both were hurrying to get up but she was a little bit faster and grabbed her sword. The beautiful design on the grip was chipped and sliced as the two had fought many times before.

"If that's the way it has to be, this time…." Charles said and closed his eyes. He hated when they ended like this. It broke always his heart.

A bone-shattering scream pierced the air as blood splattered off the walls.

* * *

><p>As soon as the concert was over, Charles, and about ten thousand other fans of her beautiful voice and her amazing play, exited the opera. Only about fifty of them, him included, were allowed behind the stage. The few lucky winners were herded back to the dressing rooms to meet the famous Kay who had become a popular singer and pianist. Also joining Kay was her twin sister, Nerissa. Charles hadn't seen the blonde for years for it was her fate to separate from her sister quite early but this time they had stayed together. This time around, they were friends and had encouraged each other to take the chance and to become famous.<p>

The crowd cheered and Charles watched the two young women walk down a set of stairs. They waved and flashed everyone beaming smiles. Nerissa winked at a few young men in the front row who were very aware she was married to Lawrence, her composer and song-writer.

People started lining up to get a handshake and Charles shoved his way through quite a few people to get in the front. Only three people were in front of him – a blond-haired man, with the name of Bendix, holding hands with Olivier. They seemed to be married, this time. And Jade who was bouncing up an down as if she couldn't get enough of the scene. Yes, the dark-haired woman had always been a friend of music.

"Thanks for coming!" Kay said cheerfully as she shook Bendix' hand.

Olivier just chuckled but Charles saw that she held her husband's hand a little bit tighter than usually as they left the room. Ah, her jealousy had always been entertaining.

As Charles watched the couple leave the building, Jade had her hand-drawn picture signed by the two singers, and it was his turn. Not even glancing in Nerissa's direction even though he had missed her too, he handed a picture of Kay to herself. It had been a picture he had painted long ago, long before she had become famous for singing. She wouldn't remember it because it hadn't been in this life ort he one before.

Taking the picture, Kay brushed back her red hair, and looked at it warmheartedly. It seemed to remind her of something she couldn't remember, something that had been nice, before all the publicity, and the press watching her every move. When she looked up to Charles, she knew something was special about him.

Taking the pen from his hand, Kay asked him a question, "What's your name?"

"Charles."

She knew the name but she couldn't place it however, and started to sign the picture. She would never finish it, for Kay found a dagger through her heart, and learned the true meaning of, a traitorous, back-stabbing friend.

Charles saw Nerissa's pure agony at the tragic fate of her younger sister and how the golden-haired woman twirled around before she took revenge. He sighed. Nerissa had waited for too many years – exactly like him.

* * *

><p>"She was in an accident."<p>

Thanks for nothing, Claudio. You should have done something. You let her die once more.

* * *

><p>"Kay drowned as she tried to save a child."<p>

To see Serena at the funeral reminded him of all the good time they had had before everything had gotten that complicated. The blond girl in gold and red was beautiful and cheerful as ever.

* * *

><p>Fire. Her house burnt done. Why, Roy? Why did you allow him to kill her that way? You were supposed to protect her.<p>

* * *

><p>Poison. He had known that she had way too many enemies.<p>

* * *

><p>Murder. Why, Lynn, why? Why weren't your there to save her? You are one of the strongest!<p>

* * *

><p>Suicide.<p>

Maybe the first time that he had no one to blame.

* * *

><p>She fell.<p>

Riza's face was grey and old as Charles saw her. There was nothing left of the young woman who had used to play with them on the shores of the oceans.

* * *

><p>Kay knew what was coming and still, she felt nothing but sadness about all the people she would leave behind. The gun was pointed at her and she knew that the bullet would hit her. Her back was pressed against the wall and she looked at the creature that would kill her.<p>

The shape shifter used Riza's face – the face of the only person Kay could not hurt or kill.

She closed her eyes and for a second, millions of memories passed her mind.

Even though she would die in the next few seconds, nothing had been in vain. Her life had been short – just twenty-four years – and she had made many mistakes but … it didn't matter any longer because all in all, it had been totally worth it.

He saw her going down and in his agony about her death which was a usual occurrence to him by now, he didn't care any longer as he saw the bullet that was directed at him. Maybe in their next life … maybe she would finally make it to her twenty-fifth birthday. He really hoped it.

* * *

><p>"…you may kiss the bride," the priest said and Charles kissed his red-haired lover sweetly before he looked around in the room. He spotted Roy and Riza who sat next to each other, surrounded by their four children: Laila, Rachel, Helena and Christian. He saw Jade and Claudio who had found each other again with their son Luca … Abigail and Alain … Izumi and Sig with their child Lya … Nerissa and Lawrence … Edward and Winry with their children … Bendix and Olivier with their twins, David and Elias … Lan Fan and Ling … Charlotte and Leroy … Reine and Paul … Peter and Catherina … Lynn and Martin with their twins, Victoria and Nick … Alphonse and Mei … Maes and Gracia with their daughter Elicia who kept staring at Nick … Cai … even Elizabeth and Berthold and Rachel Ann and Abel had found each other once more.<p>

And as he looked at his wife, he saw new hope. She was, after all, twenty-five.


	51. Fated Friends

**Fated Friends**

* * *

><p>The first time that they met hadn't been under the best circumstances. Olivier was a beautiful young woman of sixteen summers while Jade was a bratty teenager of thirteen years. And to worsen their start: Olivier was supposed to marry Jade's beloved older brother and while the dark-haired girl could take many things other people would never tolerate, that was too much.<p>

They met in the huge living room in thecastleofJade's family and while Olivier entered the room escorted by a servant, Jade was already present. She sat on her older brother's lap and her arms were wrapped around his neck while she stared at the letters he was reading. Behind her stood her younger twin brother who had his arms around Jade's shoulders.

"Miss Olivier," the servant announced and suddenly, the seemingly innocent little girl raised her head and glared at the blonde before she got up and walked over to her. "Just to make this point clear from the start, Lady Olivier," she said calmly. "If you hurt my brother, I will track you down personally. I will rip you apart in thin air with my bare hands if necessary. I will no one allow hurting someone close to me. Am I understood?"

They glared at each other for a second and the younger girl's fists trembled with suppressed anger before the blonde nodded. "Understood, Miss Jade," she said. "It's an honour for me to get to know you. You are really as stubborn as everyone says."

"Please apologise my sister's behaviour, Miss Olivier," Jade's twin said with a bow. "She is a little bit overprotective when it comes to our family."

"It's alright, Mr Phil," Olivier replied. "Your sister is the one who was here first and even though I may not like it: I stand below her. I won't take away her spot."

Jade tilted her head before she nodded. "I apologise for my rudeness," she said stiffly, "but as you may know: our family stands strong as long as everyone knows the importance of unity."

"And here she goes," Phil announced with a grin. "Preaching brotherhood and unity…"

"Phil, that would be enough," their older brother said calmly while he got up. "Jade keeps this family together and I can't allow you to drag her ideas into the dirt. She is right and you know it – so please stop annoying her. The carpet is new and I don't want it bloodstained."

"Yes, Bendix," Phil said with a little bow. "I am sorry, Jade…"

"No harm done, brother," she replied. The siblings were especially close. They had been orphaned shortly after the twins' birth when Bendix had been five and while they had grown up under their aunt's care, the older brother had been the one to make sure that the twins were fine. When Bendix had reached his seventeen year, he had taken over the business of the late lord Alain and his wife Abigail who had died every young.

"Olivier…" Bendix said while he ignored his siblings' whispered conversation for a moment. "I hope that you had a good journey. It can be hard to get here in winter…"

"Oh, I can't complain," she said dismissingly. "I saw some wolves but they didn't attack us. And now I am here and I have to say – it's great to see you … like always…"

"I am happy to see you too," he nodded. Even though their marriage had been arranged, it had been their wish. They had known each other since they had been little kids and they had fallen in love over the years. The reason that Jade and Phil had never met their future sister-in-law was easy: they had never been allowed to leave their aunt's supervision while Bendix had visited balls and cities … and Olivier's castle, of course.

Even though the start had been a little bit rocky, Olivier managed it somehow to slip through Jade's rejecting walls and successfully befriended the younger woman in a few weeks. Jade even was the maid of honour – or maid of horror how Phil liked to put it – and caught the bouquet.

* * *

><p>"Let go, Jade!" Olivier yelled. "I am dragging you in too! Let go!"<p>

"I am not letting go, Liv!" the dark-haired woman yelled back while she tightened her grip around the blonde's wrist. They had been walking around on the roof of the king's castle when Olivier had tripped. Now she hung with both feet in the air and the only thing that kept her from falling into her death was Jade's hand but the other maid was too slim to prevent Olivier from falling and her long illness had weakened her.

"Jade – your brother will bring me back to life to kill me personally when I drag you down!"

"It's my own decision and I am not letting you down!" she yelled back, trying in vain to pull her friend back onto the roof. "I promised you to catch you whenever you fall long, long ago!"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling down while another man grabbed Olivier's arm and pulled her effortlessly back onto the roof.

"That was a close one," the calm voice of Prince Claudio said while he released Jade.

"Are you alright, dear lady?" a blond man asked. "You seemed to be in danger…"

"Stubborn Jade didn't want to let go," Olivier said while she glared at her friend. "I have to thank you for saving us. I wouldn't have found my peace if my clumsiness had killed her too."

"Aren't you my sister's chambermaids?" the blond man asked while he tilted his head.

"Yes, Prince Bendix," Olivier replied while she collected herself once more. "We are in fact serving under Princess Riza. How did you know?"

"We would never forget two of the most beautiful women on the court," Prince Claudio smirked while he patted Jade's shoulder. "We were – in fact – trying to find a reason to talk with you when we saw how you fell. My compliment for not letting go, Miss Jade, by the way."

"I am not big at breaking promises I made," she replied while she wondered how he knew her name before she remembered that Olivier had mentioned it some seconds ago.

"You were following us?" Olivier asked while she wrapped one arm protectively around Jade's shoulders. She was the older one after all and it had become a habit for her to protect her friend.

"You make it sound so negatively," Prince Bendix winced. "We just wanted to know why two young women who were obviously educated and raised as members of the noblesse are working as maids instead of having a husband and a little castle somewhere in the country…"

"I hate to be rude but that is hardly anything of your business," Jade hissed. It was a touchy topic for her because her oldest brother had taken everything after their parents' death and kicked her and her twin brother out of the castle. She had no other chance but becoming a maid.

"Everything burnt down and I lost everything … my family … my money … and when some people said that I was the one who put the estate aflame, I even lost my reputation," Olivier said dark. "I left the countryside and met Jade and her Phil. They lost everything because of Zolf, their brother. We are working as maids to earn enough money to sue him one day. At the moment, it would be pretty stupid because he can pay the judges better than we can. The day Jade gets back her estate and her money, we will rebuild my estate … and for the next hundred years, I will be busy with paying everything back. That would be all."

"Lord Zolf…" Claudio's face showed his utter disgust. "I would do everything to pull a prank on that guy. He is really the worst person mankind ever saw … and I would love to get back on him."

"I hate him too," Jade said stiffly. "And my brother too … I fell ill before we met Olivier and we can hardly pay a doctor. Phil vowed to take revenge one day…"

"There would be a way to get back on that guy, ladies and gentlemen."

Everything turned around and spotted Queen Kay Victoria, the great queen of Creta, who was waving around her fan. "If I understood correctly, neither Lady Jade, her brother nor Lady Olivier ever gave up their privileges as noblesse, right?" She tapped her golden and green fan against her chin. "That would mean that a marriage between Lady Jade and Prince Oh-how-much-I-hate-Lord-Zolf Claudio wouldn't be a scandal…"

"Dear sister, I have to say – you are insane!" Claudio told her. They were triplets and he was the youngest, so she as oldest had become queen. "That can't be allowed!"

"Technically, it is," his other sister, Nerissa, shrugged. "And I would know if it weren't."

"What would you know if it weren't?" the last sister, Princess Riza, asked while she leaned against her oldest sister. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes…" Kay smirked. "You missed my decision that Claudio will marry one of your chambermaids, Riza. In case one of you dares to disrespect my order … I will personally drag both of you to the priest. I wish you a good night, dearest friends."

"This time, she lost it completely," Nerissa stated while she looked after her sister. "Well, I will go to bed too. I hope that everyone sleeps well. See you later, Riza…"

"Yes, yes," the youngest princess said confused while she sat down on a bench. "Well … does anyone of you would care to tell me what the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Olivier had watched long enough how Kay who had lost it in this life completely had killed innocent people and squeezed the country until there had been nothing left any longer. As a royal guard, it wasn't her place to start a revolution, but Kay had taken it way too far by imprisoning Olivier's twin sister Jade. The sisters – no matter how different they might be – were close and no one was allowed to mess with Jade … period. Olivier held her sword high above her head and talked to the angry people like a divine being had given her the power to speak.<p>

But by the time she reached the hall where Kay had been giving orders, the evil queen wasn't alone. Charles stood nearby, his head lowered and full of self-hatred because he hadn't been able to prevent it, and Kay held a knife in her left hand while her right hand was wrapped around Jade's long braid. The queen smiled at her former guard. "It looks like the sun came to save the moon," she said with her typical playful voice which made nearly everything she said seem like a riddle. "I have to say … I always admired the loyalty, Olivier…"

"Too bad that you lost mine when you imprisoned my sister, right?" the blonde hissed while she closed the heavy door behind her and stepped into the room while she removed her coat. "I say it just once, Kay: Let go of her or it will get ugly."

"Maybe … maybe I want to risk it…" the redhead said thoughtfully. "Maybe I want to see how far I can make you go … how many vows you will break … just to save your sister…"

"In case you didn't guess it: I resign from your army," Olivier said while her coat dropped onto the floor. "I am sick of being used like a tool. I am sick of your tendency to hurt people I love. You killed Bendix last year because he was in your way … and now you threaten my sister? Sorry, _your majesty_, but that's too much for me to accept."

"Queen…" Charles stepped forwards and grabbed his sword.

Kay shook her head. For all her sins, she was too smart to let her last supporter fight against a woman who had been her best killer for years. "Hide," she ordered quietly while she dragged Jade across she room until they were face to face with Olivier who had her sword out. If necessary, Jade would become a victim once more, a necessary sacrifice. And to prove Olivier that she wasn't in a mood to fool around any longer, Kay stabbed her knife down into Jade's direction … but instead it hit Olivier's arm and cut if off while the blonde stabbed her sword into Kay's heart before both fell down. Jade, suddenly released, fell down as well.

"Sister!" Jade screamed while she stared in shock on the remains of Olivier's sword arm. "Why?"

The blonde just smiled. "I had two arms but just one sister," she said calmly, "and you are the only one I still have. Honestly, the decision wasn't hard … but I need to stop the bleeding … and I am sure that I will recover fast enough to relearn how to fight, sister, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Olivier saw in terror how Jade's body collapsed and even though she knew how dangerous it was, she hurried over to her little sister and turned her around to be able to see her pale and bruised face. This war was madness and the biggest problem was that they didn't have any medicine left. Jade was dying with every passing day and even though they had the money, they didn't have the chance to get her to a doctor.<p>

"Hang on, Jade!" the blonde ordered while she picked her sister up and carried her on her back through the battle. It was difficult to fight with a fragile but still living person on the back but Olivier was far too stubborn to let her sister die in this war. She was too young, too innocent. She never remembered how they both made it out of the battle alive but somehow they made it and finally got to the town where a doctor was supposed to be. Olivier was hurt and blood ran down her body but she made it to the doctor's place.

"You are hurt!" the blond woman exclaimed. "Here, let me help you!"

Olivier coughed up some blood as she shook her head. "No … don't worry about me … I had it worse … my sister … she … she is dying … take care of her first, madam…" she chocked.

"My husband Urey will take care of your sister, I will fix you up, miss," the doctor said strictly.

"Not … not necessary … I will make it through … I always make it somehow…"

"The wounds started to fester. I will treat them now," the doctor said while she carefully pushed her onto a daybed. "Really … this war has gotten worse … even children get hurt now…"

"My sister isn't a child," Olivier said while she hissed in pain as the doctor washed her wounds. "Jade is seventeen and she fought alongside with me for two years. Don't underestimate her. She lived through the battle of Kingbird while she was already ill. I saw the others fall next to her but she made it out alive … and relatively unharmed … something I can't say for some of the healthy ones." She coughed again. "Please … my sister's life … it is precious … our brother is waiting for her in this town … she has to see him again, to see that she didn't sacrifice her health for nothing … it would break her, you know?"

"What's your brother's name?" the doctor asked while she stitched a wound.

"Phil…" Olivier said while she bit her lower lip. "He is here … we heard it more than once…"

"Oh yes, he is here," the doctor said. "He is the commander of our town. He protects us. You have to be very proud of him. Oh … my name is Sara by the way."

"My name is Olivier and my little sister is Jade," the injured woman said while she covered her face with her hand. "Phil will kill me when he hears that I couldn't protect her…"

"Mother, mother!" a blond-haired girl stormed into the room. "The commander is coming!"

"Oh crap," Olivier cursed. "That will be pretty ugly now, believe me. He is Jade's twin…"

"How did she get that ill?" Sara asked while her daughter started to tidy up the room.

"Last winter, we were in the mountains and during a battle, a blizzard surprised us as we were far from our group," Olivier said. "I made it to a cave in time while she was drenched when she came. I started a fire but I couldn't get her warm before it was too late."

"This war takes far too many victims by now," the young girl stated while she wrapped a scarf around her shoulders. "My fiancé and his brother are fighting in the West … I miss them…"

"We are coming from the West," Olivier said while she smiled at the girl. "What are their names?"

"Edward and Alphonse – did you see them?"

"Edward is a fool and if it weren't for Alphonse, he would have been killed more than once," Olivier stated. "Yeah, I met them more than once … the last time half some miles from here. They said that they would be a going home. I am sure that they will come soon."

* * *

><p>The blonde woman hurried through the empty hallways and jumped over dead bodies on her way to the main hall of the temple. She grabbed her sword while she felt that something was wrong. They had sent their best man to get rid of the murderous lunatic who was murdering so many people without hesitation and he wasn't back yet. She moved in silence and made a point out of staying in the shadows before she opened the last door and saw how their best man went down with a bone splitting scream when the red-haired woman striked.<p>

Olivier forgot her intention to stay in the shadows as she moved forwards, mad at herself for hesitating for so long. She could have saved him. "You!" she yelled at the redhead. "I'll kill you!"

"Bring it on, then," the lunatic smirked as the blonde attacked her. They were equals, both trained by the same master and for the same time. The whole fight was pointless because it was obvious that no one could win. But still, Olivier stepped backwards to get more power for her next attack as she tripped over the dead body behind her and fell down.

"It's over, Goldie," the murderer grinned as she stabbed her sword down in Olivier's chest.

The blonde closed her eyes, awaiting death but she never felt how the cold steel pierced her body. Instead, she felt a heavy weight collapsing on her chest and as she opened her eyes, she stared in the glossy eyes of her best friend who had been supposed to stay behind. "Jade…" she whispered while she felt how her friend's crimson blood drenched her kimono. "Why…?"

"I couldn't allow her to hurt you," the dark-haired woman stated. "Don't worry … my death won't be in vain … I killed her but she got me too…"

Olivier sat up and cradled her best friend, the girl she had known for all her life, close to her chest. They had known each other since birth. They had grown up in the same orphanage. They had fought side-by-side for years. They had done everything together … they even ended each other's sentences for years. People had called them Day and Night because of Olivier's pale hair and Jade's dark … and now, one half would go missing. "Jade…" Olivier shook her friend gently.

"As long as I didn't die in vain, it was worth it…" the dark-haired girl muttered.

Olivier watched in agony how the light in her dark green eyes faded and as Jade's body grew cold and stiff, she put her down before she grabbed a knife from her friend's belt. "They called us Day and Night," she whispered, "and it is a known fact that the day cannot be without the night…" she whispered before she stabbed herself. "I am sorry, Jade, but you are too important to me…"

The blood of the two women mixed and when their master, Izumi, entered the hall, the poor lady spotted three of her former students who had killed each other and the last who killed herself.

* * *

><p>"…we will always end up as best friends, right?" Jade asked while they sat on the roof of their house. "No matter what situation we are in … we always end up as friends … and it think that I like that, Olivier," she said as she looked at her blond friend.<p>

"What did we have so far?" the blonde frowned in concentration. "We were sister-in-law … poor noblewomen who married princes, warrior women … more than once … and sisters … I always liked that one." She ruffled her sister's hair. "I wonder if we are the only ones who can remember that we saw all of this more than once…"

"And you always fall for Bendix, Liv," Jade chuckled. "Yeah … I wonder really why we can often remember what happened … another question: why the hell did you kill yourself back in Xing?"

Olivier shrugged carelessly. "There was no reason to stay with you gone," she stated. "We didn't meet Claudio and Bendix and I had heard that they were part of Kay's movement, so I figured out that I would have to kill one of them sooner or later if I stayed alive. And honestly – I rather kill myself than staying alive and kill my soul mate and my brother-in-law."

"We are surely two messed up girls," Jade sighed while she toyed with the ribbon she used to keep back her hair. Olivier remembered that she had used one in every life. They had survived so many dangerous situations together and it was strange how Jade had always been the one to get the real problem in every life first. They had lived through wars – and had been on the right side form the very beginning due to Jade's sharp mind. They had been in the middle of a crime – and had made it out alive due to Jade's sense for the true culprit. Olivier was physically stronger and braver than Jade who was a little bit smarter than average.

"Tss, we aren't as messed up as Kay and Charles," Olivier said. "We have usually a normal life-span and don't die before we are twenty-five."

"That sounds about true," Jade chuckled while she stared at the stars. "When we die the next time … I hope that we will be sisters again. I like you as a sister."

"As long as we don't end up as the heirs of two rivalling families again, we should be fine."

* * *

><p>The blonde was freezing while she walked through the dark city. She had just lost her job and her room in the inn – technically, she had lost everything. She leaned against the wall and fell down, the cold and her hunger taking her strength away.<p>

Suddenly she saw a small hand in a red glove in front of her and as she looked up, she saw a girl around her age with long black hair under a red hat. "Get up," she said friendly. "You can't stay here. Come with me, I have a house nearby … you need to a hot bath." She dragged Olivier down the street. "And a warm soup could help you too."

"…why … why are you helping me?"

"It felt like I knew you somehow."

* * *

><p>The young state alchemist stood in the room and even though she was the only present female in dress uniform, she stood there an watched every move the other people made until another woman in uniform walked up to her. "It's good to see that someone besides me has still the decency to dress properly…" she stated.<p>

The state alchemist huffed. "I am the replacement for the commander of the western army and I believe that it is part of my duty to dress properly," Jade replied. "I am responsible after all."

The blonde tilted her head before she smirked. "Jade," she said with a grin. "Really, I barely recognised you this time around. Usually your hair was much shorter … and where is your ribbon? You never showed your pretty face without it before…"

"Two words, Olivier," the alchemist replied. "King Bradley. He told me that it's not proper."

"But doesn't that ribbon express your unique personality, Jade?"

"That's what I explained him more than once," she muttered, "but he was being stubborn. But that doesn't matter right now: it has been a long, long while – and the last time I saw you, you had a dagger in your chest, so you look better than before now, Olivier."

"So you died too?" the blonde inquired while she sipped her champagne. "I don't know about what happened after I … well … left the scene…"

"Not directly afterwards … but I decided to go. I knew that I was the last one left and I couldn't keep you all from starting a new cycle, so I killed myself," Jade said casually. "We all did it."

It was true. Ever since it had started, they had all chosen to die at a certain moment. Olivier had killed herself in Xing when she had had nothing left. Roy had committed suicide after Riza's death in Creta. Bendix had sacrificed his life in Drachma to keep Nerissa from murdering Victoria. Victoria! Olivier rubbed her forehead as she remembered the girl who had always been a valuable asset because she had been able to predict who would be on which side. They had all had their dark moments but usually the ones who had sided with Victoria had been the lucky ones … or the luckier ones at least.

"How did you do it?" Olivier asked with a sigh.

"You remember the nice little gun you gave me for my birthday? Well, I considered it as fitting."

* * *

><p>"…sister, could you please consider to wait for me?" the seventeen year old Olivier Miller asked while she caught up with her younger sister, the sixteen year old Jade Miller.<p>

"First day of the new term and we are going to be late again," Jade huffed. "Hurry up, Liv!"

The both girls ran down the street before Olivier grabbed Jade's upper arm to prevent her from running into a car. "Honestly, you always get yourself killed," she complained.

"I know that I have someone to look after me, sister."

* * *

><p><em>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,<br>I'll sail the world to find you  
>if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,<br>I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
>when we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>and I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>and you'll be there<br>cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh  
>Yeah yeah<em>

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song<br>beside you  
>and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<br>everyday I will  
>remind you<em>

_Ohh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>when we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>and I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>you'll be there<br>cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh  
>Yeah yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go<br>never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>and I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>you'll be there<br>cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh  
>you can count on me cos' I can count on you<em>

******Bruno Mars – Count on me**


	52. Kay's ABC

**Kay's ABC**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Kay Hamilton, mentions of Riza Hawkeye, Berthold Hawkeye, Charles Mayer, Roy Mustang, Envy, Lynn Hamilton, Nerissa Hamilton, Olivier Armstrong, Peter Hamilton

**Timeline**: starting before the storyline and ending with Kay's death

* * *

><p><em>A – Alchemy<em>

Kay was five years, three months, two week, six days, twelve hours, eight minutes and exactly thirty-nice seconds old and sat on her uncle's lap when she succeed in her first transmutation – the little hawk made of wood was a present to her cousin Riza later on and stayed the blonde's good-luck-charm for the rest of her life. Alchemy was Kay's way to express her individuality.

* * *

><p><em>B – Berthold Hawkeye<em>

Uncle B. was Kay's mentor, her rock in the middle of a stormy sea. She trusted him much more than she trusted her mother who didn't deserve that title in Kay's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>C – Charles Mayer<em>

Charles … the love of her life … the one who mattered the most to her … the only one she would ever love unconditionally … the one who was there for her despite Ishbal. The one who didn't deserve the tragic fate she brought over him.

* * *

><p><em>D – Darkness<em>

Unlike many other children, Kay never feared the darkness. She even felt safe when it was so dark that she could see absolutely nothing because that meant – according to her logic – that no one could see her in return. It never changed. The darkness became her favourite blanket and – ironically – helped her to stay sane in Ishbal.

* * *

><p><em>E – Earmuff<em>

She was six years old on the picture that showed her with bright pink earmuffs but when Roy laughed at her, she just glared at him and announced with the little remaining dignity she still had that he was just jealous that he never had such beautiful earmuffs. (She hated them, to tell the truth, because her hair was so red that it looked stupid to have pink earmuffs but she would never ever admit it to him.)

* * *

><p><em>F – Friendship<em>

Among the things Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton treasured the most, friendship meant the most to her. She often remembered the saying 'Friendship heals the wounds love leaves' and even though Charles never broke her heart, she was far too wise (even though she was young) to ignore her friends just because she had suddenly a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>G – Genius<em>

She hated the word even though most people never understood why since it was mostly used to describe her. She hated it because it often caused the assumption that she never had to study or to work for her success – and that wasn't true. Kay worked. She was a hard work with a devotion that could rival easily her mother's.

* * *

><p><em>H – Handwritten<em>

Even though Charles owned a typewriter since the tender age of ten, he never wrote a love letter with it. The reason? Well, it was common knowledge that Kay loved beautiful handwritings so it was common sense to use this weakness of her while courting her. And Charles had a beautiful handwriting, very neat, very elegant – much better than anyone else's.

* * *

><p><em>I – Individuality<em>

To Kay, her individuality was one of the most precious things she owned in this world. Please try to imagine now how angry she was when she was confronted with the identity theft called Envy. She had a pretty good reason to blow up his whole head not once but trice.

* * *

><p><em>J – Jazz<em>

After a long day, Kay would go home, make herself a nice cup of tea, take of her shoes, go up to her room, sit down on her bed, drink the tea and listen to the relaxing, sweet jazz melodies from the radio – a present from her late father who she missed terribly even after so many years.

* * *

><p><em>K – Kay<em>

She liked her name … well, most of the time she did. She liked that it was short because she had seen how Lynn who had been named Helena by her birth had fought with her name. She didn't like, however, that some idiots often assumed that she was a man. Yes, there was a similar name, Kai, but anyone with a little bit brain could notice the difference!

* * *

><p><em>L – Lynn<em>

Her precious, beloved younger sister who she would absolutely kill for to stay alive carried herself always with a certain pride that was fitting for a queen. Kay loved her. She really did even though she sometimes yelled at her for being foolish and reckless.

* * *

><p><em>M – Mathematic<em>

There was just one subject Kay really and utterly despised: mathematic. She had it every day in the first lesson and for her it was every morning a reason to lie with open eyes in her bed while she wondered if she really had to get up. It wasn't that she was failing in the subject – quite the contrary! It was just so incredibly boring. She knew the basics because she needed them for her alchemy but she saw no reason why she should learn something she would never need.

* * *

><p><em>N – Nerissa<em>

Despite the popular belief, Kay didn't hate her older twin sister. The scars Nerissa had left on her body were still visible but she was much too forgiving to hate her sister who was – in the end – nothing but a victim of their mother.

* * *

><p><em>O – Olivier Mira Armstrong<em>

They were both young and ambitious when they first met. Kay was younger but since she had served in Ishbal, she had the higher rank. They talked for eight hours in a little café and when they separated, they both felt like they had just talked with someone they had known all along. They shared a love for books and oranges, so they were friends.

* * *

><p><em>P – Peter Hamilton<em>

When she became older, her father was nothing but a distant memory to Kay for he had died when she had been very young. But when she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she could hear his voice again. She also heard his voice when she was dying.

* * *

><p><em>Q – Quote<em>

All her life, she had wished that she would be remembered for something she had said once but why had it to be the thing she had yelled after Riza's graduation when she had been so happy and so proud of her cousin that she had feared that she might explode? Still – 'One day, we will be remembered' would always be the quote she was the most famous for.

* * *

><p><em>R – Riza and Roy<em>

All her life, Kay had disliked the idea of betting. When everyone around her had made bets on the craziest things, she had just rolled her eyes and walked away. _'Betting just means that you get nothing in return for something,'_ she had always said when someone had tried to talk her into betting. There was just one bet she ever took part in and that bet concerned her little cousin Riza and her uncle's student, Roy Mustang. At the tender age of fourteen, Kay betted that Riza and Roy would marry one day but she also said that it would take at least ten more _years._  
><em>Technically,<em> she won the bet.  
>The only problem: she didn't live to see the wedding.<p>

* * *

><p><em>S – Serena<em>

Even though they argued far more than Kay and Lynn, the youngest sister held a special spot in Kay's heart which was full of dreams and hopes. Serena always reminded Kay of a fragile little porcelain doll and when she died, when she was murdered – it shattered the older sister's heart in thousands of tiny little pieces.

* * *

><p><em>T – Thunderstorms<em>

Kay had never understood the irrational fear of her mother when it came to thunderstorms. Kay had never been afraid of a simple natural phenomenon. She saw the strange yet amazing beauty of a thunderstorm. She loved the dark growling of the thunder and the bright light of the flashes – eventually, a thunderstorm inspired her to her personal Lightening Alchemy.

* * *

><p><em>U – Umbrella<em>

The last present Kay gave to Roy before she left for Aerugo was an umbrella and she knew that she was really lucky that he didn't kill her for the little joke she made on his behalf.

* * *

><p><em>V – Veterans Day<em>

Even decades after her and Charles' death, their names was read out during the celebrations of this day. After the democratisation when the military lost its former importance the Veterans Day was moved from the 8th of July to the 18th of March – the day of their deaths – by Chancellor Mustang and their names were still mentioned when the people spoke about the heroes of the past years. Posthumous, they got the highest decoration of the country, the Charlotte-Cross, to honour their sacrifice.

* * *

><p><em>W – War<em>

The words Kay would always associate with 'war' after Ishbal was 'hell'. When she returned, when she was nothing more than an empty shell, she cursed her mother and everyone else who actually thought that the war had been right in every single language she knew – and even though she wasn't Serena, she knew many languages. She wanted to scream, to cry and to break down – but she hadn't enough power to do anything. The war had taken more than her innocence. It had taken her soul, her will to live. She returned pale and pregnant without any future to dream of. She gave up the child she had carried through the war and said nothing but 'Sometimes, you have to give up something without getting anything in return. The Equivalent Exchange doesn't cover everything in life.'

* * *

><p><em>X – X-ray<em>

The X-ray told them nothing they didn't know before. The arm and some ribs were broken. They had known it because, well, the fight had been hard and she had fought with everything she had had. At home, Roy had given her some glasses of whiskey to numb the pain and now she was tipsy enough to giggle at the idea of being tied to her bed for days.

* * *

><p><em>Y – Youth<em>

She wasted her youth away while being in a war … and as much as she tried to gain it back, it was gone forever … to have lost her youth to a bloodshed was one of the things she regretted the mist when the bullet finally came for her to end her pathetic life.

* * *

><p><em>Z – Zodiac<em>

Her Zodiac was Libra and even though she always said that she didn't believe in such nonsense, she had to admit that she was a typical Libra. She was addicted to harmony and she loved the beautiful things in life – and her diplomacy had saved her neck more than once.

* * *

><p>This one is for <strong>mangagirl135<strong> - she said that I usually design Kay less selfish.  
>She is right but Kay had to be selfish because without her egoistical act, there would be no plot for <strong>The Little Hawk<strong>.


	53. Olivier's ABC

**Olivier's ABC**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Olivier Armstrong, mentions of: Alex Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn, Charlotte Llewellyn, Leroy Grumman, Serena Hamilton, Lynn Hamilton, Kay Hamilton, Victoria Hamilton, Nick Hamilton, Jade Mustang, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Augusta Armstrong, Laila Hawkeye, Elicia Hughes, Cai Yao, Ling Yao, Lan Fan

**Timeline**: all over the storyline

* * *

><p><em>A – Alex<em>

She didn't hate her brother.  
>That was rubbish the press wrote to make the people buy their newspaper. She just didn't care for him that much. She knew that she would be probably sad should he die but the thought seemed so ridiculous to her that she stored it away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>B – Bendix<em>

Maybe she knew him a little bit too good sometimes because she could read his eyes like an open book. She loved him and sometimes she wondered why she had fallen for him. Well, one gaze in his direction answered the question every time. He was beautiful, perfect.

* * *

><p><em>C – Chess<em>

She played chess since she had turned six and her godmother's husband had seen her staring at the chessboard in his office. He had explained the rules to her and ever since that day, she was improving her moves to be able to beat him one day. She succeeded when she was nineteen with a little help from Bendix who was not only handsome but also very intelligent.

* * *

><p><em>D – Debutante Ball 1901<em>

A part of him wanted to kill him for kissing her without asking her before. Another part wanted that he would continue because it felt really, really good. Another part _decided_ to punch him – and even after so many years she was amazed by the fact that he was still there for her – even after her considerably cruel rejection. The point was, she decided when she was twenty-eight, that he knew her far too well to take a punch as a personal offence – and that scared her.

* * *

><p><em>E – Envy<em>

When Bendix told her about the shape shifter who had dared to attack him, Olivier's first thought was 'Lucky bastard' because if the homunculus hadn't committed suicide, she would have gladly ripped him apart in many tiny little pieces and she highly doubted that her treatment would have been painless. She secretly suspected that it would have been the exact contrary.

* * *

><p><em>F – Flowers<em>

As much as she liked the flowers Bendix sent her, she pitied the errand boys who had to carry them up all the stairs to her office. But despite this little tinge of guilt, she looked forward to ten o'clock on every single day at work because that was the time her flowers always, always came.

* * *

><p><em>G – Green<em>

Her favourite colour was a deep, emerald green. She had often wondered why – especially as a young girl when every other girl had named pink or purple as favourite colour. She remembered the day she finally understood very well. She had walked over to Bendix' house and he had opened the door and she had looked into his deep, emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>H – Hamilton<em>

She hadn't many people who she really admired – and even less cases where she would admit it – but the family Hamilton had somehow earned her admiration. They had a strange way to sneak their ways into other people's heart and she deeply regretted the death of Serena, Helena and Kay. At the same time, she enjoyed the presence of Victoria and Nick who were so lively.

* * *

><p><em>I – I do<em>

Most people said these words just once but she said them twice. Once because she felt like it was expected from her and the other time because it was the only thing she could say with her shaky, breaking voice. The first time, it hadn't been love, just strong friendship. The second time, it was love … it was fate.

* * *

><p><em>J – Jade Mustang<em>

At first, she had found the younger woman absolutely annoying because she had stolen Bendix' attention. Later on, the green-eyed woman had become a close friend – probably the closest female friend Olivier had ever had – and the Ice Queen corrected her first judgement: Jade was very calm, dedicated and incredibly skilled and smart – to keep it shorter: amazing.

* * *

><p><em>K – Kindness<em>

Ironically, Olivier missed the kindness of her best friend and his mother the most when she was at Briggs. Despite her claims that she would be 'perfectly fine' on her own, she felt lonely and she was basically missing her personal ray of sun that would always find a way through the clouds.

* * *

><p><em>L – Love<em>

She was terrible when it came to confessions but when he stood in front of her and told her that he loved her since so many years, she just thought 'Well, if Ben can confess without dying from embarrassment in progress, I should be able to do it too!' and followed suit. It was, in some very strange form, a challenge after all and she never stepped back from a challenge. And since she could see how serious he was about it all, she couldn't break his heart because it would mean breaking her own too and while she was many things, she was never stupid.

* * *

><p><em>M – Military History<em>

In her whole scholar career, Olivier just failed one subject: Military History. She didn't even fail at it because she was lazy or untalented. No, she failed because she was too smart. While she should retell a battle, she would always write what she would have done to avoid so many deaths on her side. Needless to say: the teacher wasn't happy about her attitude.

* * *

><p><em>N – Nicknames<em>

She was the queen of nicknames – everyone would agree with that statement. She had always thought that a certain degree of familiarity basically requested a special name which was supposed to reflect that familiarity but sometimes she really wondered when she had developed her second personality – and when she remembered, she would just smile. She became someone different once she had had her nickname. To tell the truth – she liked her Liv-personality much more than the one she usually was. Liv was more human. She felt with other people and would laugh along with everyone else when someone told a joke. But Liv became nothing more than a faint, distant memory when she was at Briggs where no one really knew her.  
>Still, Liv remained the name she gave herself as a child.<p>

* * *

><p><em>O – Organisation<em>

She had the reputation of being incredibly well organised. So – how did it come that she always forgot where she had put the keys to her car? She blamed it on the hurry she was in every morning and on the many pockets on her uniform. She wasn't the only one with these problems after all. Other people would lose their pens or their wallets – she just forgot where she put it.

* * *

><p><em>P – Princess<em>

Bendix called her always his princess. He had started to call her that name when they had been four and his mother had told them many fairytales as a bedtime story. The princesses in Charlotte's stories were always strong and beautiful – much better than the princesses her own mother could ever create in her stories. The point was: after twelve years, she was used to react when he called her princess. They had a very close and affectionate relationship after all and she would always hug him when she saw him somewhere in town.  
>His girlfriends never liked that and were very convinced that he was cheating on them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Q – Qiang<em>

She hated people who asked her after her motto in life because it was her business. But she had to answer, so she would flash a dark smile on whoever had asked her such a stupid question before she would answer: 'Violence is always an answer – if not, the question was wrong.'  
>And when she met the stupid Xingese princess who dared to have a crush on Bendix, it was Olivier's first plan to erase the brainless brat from the face of earth.<p>

* * *

><p><em>R – Roy Mustang<em>

She had a reason to dislike him even though she would never share it with anyone. The reason why she sometimes wanted to rip off his head was that she had seen the hurt expression on Riza Hawkeye's face when that total idiot would try to flirt with her. Olivier always turned him down with cruel words, of course, she had a reputation to keep but at the same time she wondered how that person could be so oblivious and cruel to someone he knew so well.

* * *

><p><em>S – Sanity<em>

Sometimes she really wondered how she had been able to keep her sanity all along the way without a nervous breakdown. She had faced homunculi. She had survived so many trials. She had even been able to make it through Roy Mustang's pre-wedding rants when he had thought that his fiancée would cancel the wedding. She had never feared for her sanity. The only time she was close to losing it was when her mother returned to plan her wedding.

* * *

><p><em>T – Tea break<em>

She had been warned that the coffee in Briggs was terrible, so she had brought more tea with her when she would ever be able to drink in her life but she intended to share with her subordinates. Her tea break, however, was a sacred hour of the day when she would sit all alone in her office, sip her hot drink and feel like she was back in her godmother's living room because she had her eyes closed and the smell was so similar.

* * *

><p><em>U – Umbrella<em>

When she was twenty-two, someone asked her about her relationship with Bendix Llewellyn and even though she wanted to kill the person, she just smiled and said 'He is my umbrella on rainy days' before she walked away with a little smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><em>V – Victoria<em>

At first, she had disliked the girl a little bit because she had seemed to be a little bit of a coward and way too shy. But she had had to correct that idea very quickly because Victoria wasn't shy or cowardly. She was just more careful and calmer than Laila or Nick. Victoria was a genius but that made it harder for her to interact with children of her age because they could never keep up with her sharp mind.

* * *

><p><em>W – Wedding Day<em>

The sun shone and the birds were singing when she woke up and for once in her life, she felt like everything would be right again. She got up and dressed before she went downstairs for breakfast where Nick was fighting with his sisters, Elicia and Cai over the last remaining orange before his aunt Jade grabbed it and cut it in pieces to share it with everyone. And they all laughed and smiled all day long. Jade looked beautiful in her dress made of pale yellow silk. And when the bride saw Bendix with his brilliant smile, she couldn't help but smile too because his smile was a promise that they would be happy and happiness was something they had always wanted even though had both said that they would delay it if it was necessary to ensure the happiness of other people. And they kissed and they danced and everything was … right.

* * *

><p><em>X – X-ray vision<em>

Sometimes she was accused of having an X-ray vision because she could see through every masque. Especially people with many secrets like Edward Elric accused her of disrespecting his right of privacy. She found it often funny that people thought that her skill was inhuman since it was just so easy for her to read people because she paid attention to their behaviour.

* * *

><p><em>Y – Yao<em>

As much as she liked Ling and Lan Fan – she could never imagine living their life. It seemed so strange for her to marry at such a young age and to become parents. But even though she was maybe a little bit too conservative to understand their life, she admired their strength and their will to go on after every loss in their lives. They reminded her of Serena sometimes because she had been as strong in her opinions and her decisions even though she had been much quieter.

* * *

><p><em>Z – Zero<em>

The day before her thirtieth birthday she came to the conclusion that she had zero doubts or regrets after her twenties – and that she was really happy that she had made the decisions she had made – even though she would confess earlier if she had a second chance – it would be less painful for many people.


	54. Victoria's ABC

**Victoria's ABC**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Victoria Hamilton, mentions of Lynn Hamilton, Martin Force, Charlotte Llewellyn, Nick Hamilton, Olivier Armstrong, Laila Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton, the homunculi (Pride, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Gluttony), Lars Llewellyn, Laura Llewellyn, Bendix Llewellyn

**Timeline**: All over the storyline

**Warnings:** spoilers for the future chapters of The Little Hawk

* * *

><p><em>A – Alchemy<em>

As much as Victoria missed her mother who was becoming more and more like a distant memory with every passing day, the little red-haired girl felt her mother's presence around her when she was reading a book on alchemy. She remembered the silver and purple lights of her mother's transmutations and when she felt sad and small compared to everyone else, she would use violet and silver nail polish and feel much better than before.

* * *

><p><em>B – Bye-bye<em>

Ever since her parents' death, Victoria was used to saying goodbye. When everyone else cried because of the departure of someone important to him, she would barely smile because she knew that this person could come back one day while her parents were gone forever.

* * *

><p><em>C – Charlotte Llewellyn<em>

Victoria had known the smart and beautiful First Lady for a longer time than she cared to remember but even after sixteen years, she would still admire Charlotte's fragile elegance and the old woman's strength. Next to her, she would always feel like a little child.

* * *

><p><em>D – Day and Night<em>

Many people said that she and her twin brother were too different to be really twins or even siblings. And it was true. They were like day and night. Victoria with her bright red hair and her fair skin which never got even the slightest bit tanned and Nick with his black hair and his tanned skin looked always a little bit mismatched but the day Victoria cried because some girl at school had bullied her and said that she wasn't worthy enough to have Nick as a brother, Olivier hugged her and reminded her that there could be no day without a night.

* * *

><p><em>E – Elegance<em>

There was hardly any jealousy between Laila and Victoria because the roles were clear: Laila would always be the adorable little one with the huge dreams while Victoria was the smarter one with the sharp mind. And even though Victoria would rather die than to dance ballet, both girls were elegant in their own way. Many people told the redhead that she looked like she was flying when she ran round for round to gain the victory for their school. For Victoria, elegance meant to be free in her movements.

* * *

><p><em>F – Fearless<em>

Someone like Victoria who had been left behind more than once, friendship was something incredibly precious and even though she was always a little bit afraid of being left again, she kept trying. She wasn't one to leave a battlefield just because of a little bruise she had gotten. She was the person who kept trying even when she knew that she could get hurt again and this stubborn attitude made her so lovable. She wasn't free of fears and the demons of her past were still haunting her – but she didn't care and that was what made her fearless.

* * *

><p><em>G – Genius<em>

It was always strange for Roy and Riza to see Victoria and be reminded of Kay who the girl had never met. The both redheads shared their great dislike against the word 'genius' even though most people would use it as a compliment when talking to them. They still hated it.

* * *

><p><em>H – Hell<em>

It was maybe the saddest story the fight against the homunculi had written: Victoria had seen hell at the tender age of four and even though she was someone to dust herself off and get back into the saddle, everyone who looked at her true face knew that she would always carry that hell around with her. She would always miss her true parents.

* * *

><p><em>I – Indifferent<em>

No one could actually say that it was strange which turn Victoria's attitude towards nearly everyone had taken after everything she had been put through. She was a fighter and no one could doubt that without seeming ridiculous but her permanent disinterest in everything had become some kind of second personality of hers and for everyone who had known her before the day she had entered hell it was torture to see a little girl with dead eyes – and her eyes were dull when she had a bad day when everything came crashing down on her. The only way to stay sane was to stop caring about everything.  
>When she started to care again at the age of ten, everyone was relieved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J – Jealousy<em>

While Victoria loathed any kind of envy or jealousy between siblings, she caught herself more than once being jealous of other children who had still their parents and a normal life. She loved Riza and Roy … but sometimes, she missed her mother's kind smile or her father's calm voice.

* * *

><p><em>K – Karma<em>

The day Victoria's first boyfriend broke up with her and shattered her heart she told him that karma would get her. In this case, karma was the name of her brother and his football team who beat up the guy – teaching everyone that it was pretty stupid to mess with Victoria Olivier Hamilton because there would be always someone to take revenge on her behalf.

* * *

><p><em>L – Lars and Laura<em>

The first time, the seven-year-old Victoria was allowed to hold Olivier's firstborn child, a small and strangely fragile boy with silvery blond hair and deep blue eyes called Lars, she vowed that she would beat up everyone who would dare to hurt him. Around one year later, she was back in the hospital and while Lars clung to her skirt, a proud Bendix Llewellyn put the newborn girl called Laura in her arms. Laura was as tiny and fragile as her brother but while she shared the pale blond hair colour, the daughter of Bendix and Olivier had her father's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>M – Mathematic<em>

The little girl had a perfectly logical reason to prefer mathematic above any other subject at school: in math everything was always predictable. There was no option that a soldier could wake her in the early hours of a February morning to tell her that her parents had been killed. Math was something she would always rely on – even though she had to realise that stochastic wasn't the answer to all her questions at the age of fourteen.

* * *

><p><em>N – No<em>

One of the many things Victoria, Olivier, Bendix, Riza, Roy, Laila, Nick, Charlotte and at least ten other people out of their inner circle had in common: their first word had been a short, crisp No – but even though they had all used it as their favourite word for the first few years of their life, Victoria had been the only one who had made a attitude out of the simple word.

* * *

><p><em>O – Olivier<em>

The most happy and beautiful day in Victoria's life (or at least one out of the Top Ten of her best days) included a smiling Olivier Mira Armstrong in a dark blue dress and a Victoria Olivier Hamilton in a purple dress and a black robe. It also included a beautiful speech at the diner held in the residence of Prime Minister Llewellyn and his wife, Foreign Minister Armstrong. But most of all, the day included the moment when the Foreign Minister patted Victoria's shoulder and told her that they were all very, very proud of her.

* * *

><p><em>Q – Quote<em>

There was a very specific moment Victoria realised that – after all – she was alive. Of course, she had never seen a true fight but unnoticed by herself, the feeling of being dead inside had sneaked its way into her heart. But the day Roy looked at her and said 'We are no victims, Vicky, because after all – we are still alive. We have our stories, true, but they are stories of victories.' she had felt how something inside of her had been shattered and she had felt much, much better.

* * *

><p><em>R – Riza and Roy<em>

Victoria loved Roy and Riza, she really did but despite her deep admiration for them, she couldn't help but wonder which turn her life would have taken all these years ago if her real parents were still alive. The thoughts were depressing and she tried to erase them but they kept sneaking back into her head and she never really got rid of them.

* * *

><p><em>S – Sometimes<em>

If her life hadn't taken the tragic twist after her parents' death, she wouldn't have been raised to see the person and not the social status and still, in her youthful arrogance she had thought that she deserved better than him. She was worth more than just a simple alchemist who worked under her adoptive father. She was worth someone better, someone from the same league as Cai or another person who knew what she had suffered. She was worth a hero. But then again, she had used to believe everything the people who were supposed to know better had told her. These times were over and even though she sometimes cursed her fate … to be always marked with that repulsing scar … to lose her parents that young … she had accepted it because somehow, it had made her a better person. Someday, she hoped, he will see her as something more than just a silly little girl with far too much brain.

* * *

><p><em>T – Twins<em>

Even though they often argued, there was no better twin in the whole world than Nick and Victoria knew that she would shatter whoever could ever dare to hurt her precious little brother. She was the older one and she knew the responsibilities that came along with that fact. She was supposed to protect her brother and to fix him up whenever he fell down. It made her proud to have such an important purpose in his life and that was why she always took whatever he threw at her without batting an eye. He was – even though he would never admit it – considerably weaker than her … especially when it came to their emotional side.

* * *

><p><em>U – Underestimated<em>

Even though Victoria was much taller than her older sister Laila later on in their lives, she would always seem fragile and weak next to the radiating blonde. In her younger years,Victoriawas bothered by it. She would be angry with everyone, curse the world because of Laila's natural beauty that attracted other people. But she would learn that it was sometimes better to be underestimated. While Laila had to deal with hundreds of suitors as soon as she turned sixteen, Victoria could still concentrate on her scholar career and her sports. And even though Laila was the prettier one, there was no one in whole Amestris who could outrun Victoria Hamilton. When she heard how people muttered and said that she wouldn't be a big problem on the way to the finals, she would smirk behind the veil of her hair and promise herself to give her best.

* * *

><p><em>V – Violet<em>

If there was a colour that became her trademark over the years, it was the colour violet. When she had a race, she would always wear the violet ribbons her brother had bought her as a good-luck-charm some months ago. Her shirt would be purple too and even her shoe laces would have the same colour as her mother's and her own eyes. It was about telling the world who she was.

* * *

><p><em>W – Why not?<em>

She was – despite everything – an optimist at heart and for her, everything was possible and while Laila and Nick were wondering why they had to risk something, Victoria would just ask 'Why not?' and carry on with whatever she had been planning. She knew after all that she was stubborn enough to make it out alive in every case. Like her adoptive mother, she was too stubborn to die somewhere in the dirt.

* * *

><p><em>X – Xing<em>

While Nick and Laila both saw there future across the desert, Victoria knew that she would always stay loyal to the country where she had been born. It wasn't like she had disliked her trip to Xing. It was just that she liked her life in Amestris way too much to give it up for Xing.

* * *

><p><em>Y – Yes<em>

After an accident at the age of twelve, Victoria changed her attitude and started to say yes instead of no. It was a shock for her to realise that she could get hurt and started to live her life.

* * *

><p><em>Z – Zodiac<em>

As if their lives weren't ironic enough, Olivier and Bendix had been born as a Gemini and they had had enough rivals at school who had been very busy with making fun of them because of that before they payed the price and Victoria had been born under the sign of the Virgo and sometimes, the redhead envied her older relatives.


	55. Roy's ABC

**Roy's ABC**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> Roy Mustang, mentions of: Abigail Mustang-Tempest, Jade Mustang, Phil Mustang, Berthold Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton, Lynn Hamilton, Serena Hamilton, Riza Hawkeye, Charles Mayer, Maes Hughes, Martin Force, Izumi Curtis, Christina 'Chris' Mustang, Owen Johnson, Cai Yao

**Timeline:** all over the storyline

* * *

><p><em>A – Alchemy<em>

As a little child, Roy had never understood the strange fascination his relatives had when it came to heavy books and chalk but at the age of seven, his aunt Abigail called him and his four-year-old cousins into her study where the dust of books and chalk was basically a part of the interior and announced to them that she would start to teach them alchemy from now on.  
>One year later, he got the chance to study under Master Hawkeye, an old friend of his aunt, and encountered some of the most brilliant alchemists of his time: the Hawkeye-Hamilton-sisters.<br>But as much as he loved alchemy, he downright hated it when he saw the red ink on Riza's back because the only family member who had never had a huge interest in alchemy carried the Flame Alchemy on her back.

* * *

><p><em>B – Bet<em>

While Riza never heard anything from the bet Kay had started, Roywas painfully aware of it and he often wondered why the crazy redhead wanted him to go out with her cousin. It broke with two of Kay's firm rules. Firstly, the girl absolutely hated bets and would yell at him and the boys whenever she would hear that they were gambling. And secondly, the last boy who had dared to make a move on Riza had been _rewarded_ with a punch – and Kay hit hard. And still, the bet existed and Kay wasn't shy to tell him what to do in order to make her gain a lot of money.

* * *

><p><em>C – Charles<em>

Charles Mayer had been Roy's first real friend when he had come to New Lanchester to study under Master Hawkeye. The older boy was smart and very athletic … and not really subtle about his crush on Kay when they got older. Charles was far more outgoing than Roy and dragged the younger boy into more pranks than it was healthy for them – but at the same time, he made sure that Roy didn't make any mistakes while they were on parties. He was like a responsible older brother … and the one who made sure that Roy preferred expensive drinks over cheap ones because Charles drank nothing beneath Cretan red wine while they were out.

* * *

><p><em>D – Difference<em>

If Phil would wear his hair a little bit different from his usual style and stop looking so mature in most situations, he would have been a perfect Roy-look-alike – and even without going that far, it always seemed like there were two of him, Roy thought, and he often wondered what he could do to become individual like he wanted it to be. Ironically, his individuality found him as he found Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton who was different from everyone else he knew … and Charles who was also a little bit more than average. And those two made it obvious that Roy already was different from everyone else because of his dream. They never laughed. They listened and understood … because they were his friends … friends Phil would never have.

* * *

><p><em>E – Earrings<em>

Roy remembered how Serena's first birthday since they had become friends in a certain way had come around and how nervous he had been when she had come down to the kitchen that morning and when she had spotted the little present, wrapped in red and gold – her favourite colours after all. She had looked at the present like it would bite her if she wasn't careful enough. But then she had opened the present and had seen little golden studs with rubies on black velvet. She had tried to argue, tried to tell him that it was much too expensive but arguing was hard when words didn't come easy and he had stayed stubborn.

* * *

><p><em>F – Family<em>

Roy loved his family and as a good husband/father/cousin/nephew/grandson-in-law/cousin-in-law/etc. he always intended to protect his family – especially his daughters.  
>Laila was lucky. Roy had known Cai for a very long time and he approved of the relationship between his oldest daughter and the Xingese prince.<br>Victoria wasn't that lucky. Roy knew Owen Johnson for some years but he still didn't approve of the fact that Victoria and Owen were dating – especially after the ugly breakup between Victoria and her first boyfriend a year before. It took Victoria going on a murderous rampage in his office, Olivier laughing about him, Riza sighing at him and Laila telling him that Owen was good for Victoria before he allowed them to date.  
>When Jade heard the story, she sighed deeply before she looked at her father, her brother and her cousin who had all pink ears and red cheeks suddenly because they all remembered that they had had a pretty similar situation before<br>The problem was that Roy cared probably too much for this family.

* * *

><p><em>G – Guitar<em>

At the age of ten, when Phil had started to play the guitar, Roy wondered if he could do the same and bought a guitar with his pocket money. The only problem was that he had no one who could teach him until Serena somehow spotted the case in his room when she was cleaning the house – and for a girl who nearly never talked, she was a very talented musician. She taught him the basics when no one was around and he learned a lot about her – even if she hardly ever talked with him. She didn't share, however, her sisters' way of insulting him at least twice per hour.  
>Roy liked Serena for being so calm and collected most of the time and one day, when she thought that he was ready, they played a duet and it was the first time Roy heard her voice without her usual soft-spoken manner. She sung calmly along the melody and even though it was a wordless song, it was strange to see how the voice almost no one had ever heard for longer than two sentences could sing for half an hour without interruption.<br>When Roy first heard that Serena had died, he thought about burning the guitar in his wrath but he suddenly decided that he would keep it – as a reminder of Serena's wonderful voice.

* * *

><p><em>H – Helena<em>

Roy remembered very well the day he had ruined Lynn's precious homework and how she had first slapped him – just to show him that no one was allowed to mess with her homework – before she had smirked a devilish grin. Under other circumstances, Roy would have ran und tried to get away from her before she could use him as an experiment but this time, she had finally cornered him – and the deal she suggested was ridiculously good: he had to rewrite her homework because she saw no point in doing it again herself and he had to name his firstborn child after her. He agreed without a second thought because he remembered what had happened with the last boy who had made Lynnreally angry: eight weeks in hospital.  
>But the day he found himself tackled by his daughter Helena when he came back from a trip to Drachma, he wondered ifLynn had wanted another girl to take over for her after her death.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I – Ishbal<em>

He hated the battlefield from the first second he had entered it and had run straight into Kay who had been called into battle before him. He had looked at her and she had been so hopeless, so weak. Her once shiny hair had been dusty and her eyes had lost their gleam. But even though he had met Kay and Maes in this hell, he had been sure that there would be a way out … he had lost this hope when they had met Riza and the once so innocent girl had been a killer like all of deal with Kay as a Human Weapon because she had the mental constitution for it … he was sure that she didn't let the bloodshed touch her soul. Maes was more difficult because he had always been so goofy and happy. But Riza, oh Riza … why? He saw her soulless eyes and knew that his letter had shattered her into tiny pieces … and he feared that he would never be able to paste her back together.

* * *

><p><em>J – Jade &amp; Phil<em>

He loved his cousins even though it was sometimes hard not to strangle them both for being so freaking reckless. Other people would guess that Jade actually learned something from three bullets in her stomach but Roy knew her better. He knew that she would never learn and keep on fighting as careless as ever – until the day the bullet would eventually kill her. And her twin wasn't better. Phil was able to avoid bullets – but he destroyed himself with his self-hatred instead of moving on after the kidnapping like Jade had did it.

* * *

><p><em>K – Kay<em>

The brilliant redhead had been his superior when he had entered the army – and until the day she had been called into battle, she had ordered him around like she had the right to do so – which she had had. She had been, however, one of the best superiors he had ever encountered and he had copied some of her tricks in order to become a better leader one day. He had admired the way she had lead her men … she had been always a thoughtful strategist.

* * *

><p><em>L – Laila<em>

The girl was the sunshine of Riza's life after Roy had left her. He knew that all too well and even though he was still far from understanding Kay's decision to give up her daughter, her own flesh and blood, he couldn't help but feel grateful for it. Kay had given Riza a new reason after a whole world had been shattered. Roy knew that his foolish decision had been the reason why the crew had broken apart. Sometimes Roy wondered what would have happened when Kay hadn't given Laila to Riza but the thought was depressing because he feared that the girl had been all what had kept Riza alive for years. Ishbal had been hard on them but it had been the hardest for Riza and Roy had been worrying what she might do after the war.  
>But Laila, adorable little Laila, had given Riza a reason to live on even with the guilt.<p>

* * *

><p><em>M – Miniskirt<em>

The miniskirt-idea had come after a nice evening/night in town with the crew. They had somehow managed to drag Serena along and the girls had looked beautiful as always while the boys had been happy that they wouldn't be bothered by other girls who had an interest in becoming their girlfriends. Sometimes, over the fourth glass of whiskey, Roy and Kay had gotten in an argument about the best strategy to gain followers in the military and out of a mood; Roy had told her that he would make every woman in the military wear a miniskirt. He had, however, forgotten that Kay and her sisters planned on joining the army to improve the country. Lynn had slapped him – and, boy, she was strong –, Kay had vowed to find a way out of it while Serena and Riza had just glared at him while Maes, Martin and Charles had been impressed by this plan.

* * *

><p><em>N – Naturally gifted<em>

The first one who had told him that he was naturally gifted when it came to alchemy had been his aunt Izumi before she had added that it was normal since he came from a family which had produced many very talented alchemists over the years – and that Jade and Phil were good too.  
>His aunt Abigail had been the first one to tell him that he was a good cook. (He never had the heart to tell her that it had been canned soup.)<br>Jade and Phil had told him first that he was very skilled when it came to all the silly games the twins liked to play as children.  
>Roy Mustang was – and no one in the family doubted this – naturally gifted.<p>

* * *

><p><em>O – Oranges<em>

At the age of seven, Roy was downright terrified when someone offered him an orange while Jade was around. The reason for this fear was that his cousin had grown addicted to the fruits and had basically claimed every orange that was or would be as her own.

* * *

><p><em>P – Perfection<em>

At the age of sixteen, Lynn Hamilton told Roy Mustang a truth he would never forget: 'Life isn't about being perfect. Life is about learning from mistakes. It would be boring when everyone would be perfect. We are human and not divine.'  
>And he believed her and whenever he made a mistake; he knew that he had to make up for it someday because it would be wrong to leave the mistakes behind without trying to correct them. Life wasn't about perfection because it wouldn't be that great if it were. Life was about living and enjoying as much of it as possible.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Q – Queen<em>

His wife was his queen, period, and just like on the chessboard, he would never sacrifice his queen.

* * *

><p><em>R – Riza<em>

His wife, his soul mate was the one who knew him the best – and the one who could put up with him despite his faults. Sometimes he wondered what he had done to deserve someone like her, someone that wonderful and beautiful, but he was too smart to ask her why she loved him.

* * *

><p><em>S – School<em>

To Roy, school meant hanging out with Maes and Kay in the classroom, supporting Maes when he pulled a prank on a teacher, laughing about the teacher along with Kay and enjoying lunch with the rest of the crew on the yard in summer, spring and fall and in the hall in winter. While Jade and Phil looked back on their time in school with dread, Roy had secretly enjoyed it. He had enjoyed fooling around with Charles, Maes and Martin between the classes. He had enjoyed watching Riza from afar when she had played volleyball with Lynn and Serena. He had enjoyed meeting Serena in the abandoned music room to improve his guitar skills. (He had been one of the few students who hadn't thought that she was insane because she hardly ever spoke. He had understood that there were times when every word seemed unfitting.)  
>All in all, he had liked going to school. It had never been for the lessons. It had been for meeting his friends because around the house, Master Hawkeye made sure that he and Kay were studying for alchemy all the time while Lynn, Riza and Serena had been busy with their own business. However, it had been a wonderful time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>T – Twins<em>

Roy knew a lot of twins and he was often surprised how different some were while others were so similar. Nerissa Hawkeye was – even if it wasn't her fault – pretty much insane while Kay was one of the sanest persons Roy had ever met even though Riza would never agree with the latter statement. Jade had usually a calm and serene attitude while Phil could get a little bit aggressive if something wasn't going like he wanted it to go. Victoria was someone who valued knowledge about anything else while her brother preferred sports. Lynn had been violent and hadn't cared much about other people's feelings while Serena was soft and gentle.  
>But in a strange way, twins were always similar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>U – Umbrella<em>

Roy Mustang had more umbrellas than any other man. The reason for this was that many people found it hilarious to give him a new umbrella for his birthday. The trend had been started by Kay – God bless her soul – back in 1909 before she had left for Aerugo. She had handed it over to him in front of Maes and everyone else with the words 'Since I am not longer there to save you on rainy days, take this as an temporarily replacement … I intend to come back after all.'  
>And ever since this day, people had started to give him umbrellas whenever the situationseason called after a present for him, so it wasn't surprising that he had 1.021 umbrellas by now – even though he usually used the one Kay had given him.

* * *

><p><em>V – Veterans Day<em>

If there was one day in the year, Roy dreaded after the death of the biggest part of the crew, it was the Veterans Day. It always reminded him of all the people he would never meet again. He had cared deeply about every single of them and even after years, it hurt to know that they were gone for good. He was, however, happy that fate had left him Riza and Maes but sometimes he caught himself wishing that Lynn would rush into his office to annoy him for not eating enough vegetables for lunch. And every Veterans Day, he thought about things like this way too much and would end up drinking way too much whiskey if it weren't for Riza to take away his glass before he could get all depressed, drunk and irresponsible.

* * *

><p><em>W – Whiskey<em>

He smirked at the redhead as he handed her a glass of whiskey. It was a running joke between them to drink a glass of whiskey whenever they met. The tradition had started when she had broken some bones in a bar fight and they had had to numb her pain while Maes was out to get a car to get Kay to the hospital. Roy had taken out the bottle of whiskey his aunt had sent him for his birthday and had offered Kay some glasses. By the time Maes had been back, she had been a little bit tipsy but unlike her sisters Kay could deal with alcohol.  
>On another note, the whiskey had nearly the same colour than Riza's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>X – X-ray<em>

It was a little bit frustrating for Jade that Roy was laughing as he had never heard a better joke than the doctor saying that his arm was broken too after he had gotten in a real fight against her and her brother and they had taken it a little bit too far. The result was: a broken left arm on Jade's behalf, a broken right arm on Roy's side and many, many bruises on Phil's side – because Jade had taken the worst for him, as usually.

* * *

><p><em>Y – Youthful idealism<em>

Later on, after all was said and done and they had lost so many friends, Roy understood what Kay had meant when she had quoted her father: 'Youthful idealism can be a cure or a curse.'

* * *

><p><em>Z – Zodiac<em>

Pisces was the sign under which he had been born – and Izumi had been joking about it for years since Roy hated to swim. He hated the idea of being in the water without any kind of protection and he envied his cousins who were fearless in this aspect and actually _liked_ to swim … in the _water_…


	56. Jade, beloved Jade

**SOLUTIONS FOR TEENAGER RANDOMNESS:**

**Nicknames:**

**AwesomeOrange91** – Jade Mustang (she loves oranges, so who else should it be?)  
><strong>FlamingHorse90<strong> – Roy Mustang (duh.)  
><strong>TheBossOfTheStorm92<strong> – Phil Mustang (he was always a little bit arrogant – Edward would agree)  
><strong>LikeAGoddess90<strong> – Kay Hawkeye Hamilton (she had many strong points but modesty was never hers.)  
><strong>1stHealth'sAngel<strong> – Lynn Hawkeye Hamilton (this one was a little private joke of mine. My father is a cop and one of his colleagues accidentally misspelled the rogue motorbike gang Hell's Angels in a report and wrote Health's Angels instead.)  
><strong>TheMasterOfTheMatchmaking89<strong> – Maes Hughes (duh.)  
><strong>TheForceOfFearAndCourage91<strong> – Martin Force (Well, the guy loves contradictions!)  
><strong>I'mRichSoWhat1889<strong> – Charles Mayer (as stated in the first chapter, the boy was always filthy rich!)  
><strong>TheSoundlessVoice1<strong> – Serena Hawkeye (in spite of her talkative sisters, she was always quiet)  
><strong>FutureMrsLlewellyn1<strong> – Olivier Armstrong (honestly, who else would play around with that?)  
><strong>SonOfTheAwesomeness1<strong> – Bendix Llewellyn (duh.)  
><strong>GoldenHawkGirl92<strong> – Riza Hawkeye (duh.)  
><strong>IAmNoDesperateHousewife<strong>! – Izumi Curtis (duh.)  
><strong>1stPlaceBeststellerAuthor<strong> – Abigail Mustang (her son's arrogance didn't came from nothing)

* * *

><p><strong>Jade, beloved Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>A little poem about the Breeze Soul Alchemist<br>written by Phil Mustang

* * *

><p>When you enter a room in all your beauty<br>it's like the sun is flooding through the windows.  
>You wear your ribbons in all the colours of life<br>in your wonderful, nearly black hair and no matter  
>how deep you fall, you keep getting up every time.<br>Men compare you to a red rose and I know that  
>your face is guarded by lethal thorns, by all your strength.<br>You never seem to be real. You always seem to belong to the other side.  
>A vision, trapped into a dream you cannot escape, that's what you are,<br>my beloved little Jade. You are my sister, you are my life.  
>You used to be my sun at day and my moon at night.<br>But your halo shattered with the day you were taken  
>and even after your return, things never were the same.<br>And I don't know any longer what is real.  
>Was it fate or was it destiny who took your smile, sister?<br>Only you know the answer, you hold the only key.  
>The angel who used to be fell down from the sky<br>and reality took what was left of you, sister mine.  
>But even with your shattered sky you still manage<br>somehow, illogically to keep me close.  
>You pull me closer, don't you? You are no one to give in easily.<br>You may have died inside but the fortress stands strong.  
>And here I am, I am here to save you from your demons.<br>I am not a man without fear, my sister, but for you I am willed  
>to overcome them all for you are my reason, my guide and I refuse<br>to let go now for I am broken-hearted, disillusioned by your smile  
>because after all you went through …<br>how can you still smile like the world is yours?  
>Everything went down the drain that day<br>but here you are, laughing a beautiful symphony  
>smiling so bright that the sun pales in envy of you.<br>Tell me, my beloved Jade, am I sleeping?  
>Am I only dreaming that you got up after all?<br>No, I can't be dreaming for it feels too real  
>and if it was a dream, it was a cruel one.<br>And so I believe that what I see and feel is real.  
>I want to believe, you know?<br>Just like you taught me too, sister mine, because after all,  
>you were always the smarter one.<br>Beloved Jade walks like she rules  
>the world, the stars, the universe.<br>She makes this world a greener place  
>and I still don't know why, oh why,<br>my beloved little Jade, fate was cruel to you  
>but I promise to make it better.<br>The sun will shine only for you, sister mine  
>because you are a princess and that makes you deserving.<p> 


	57. Catch me if you can

**Catch me if you can**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Olivier Armstrong, Bendix Llewellyn, minor appearances of Leroy Grumman and Charlotte Llewellyn, some random side characters

**Timeline**: three years after the Promised Day, original Brotherhood-canon

* * *

><p>She closed the empty drawers of her desk with a low sound before she got up from her chair and looked around in the room which was empty too. All her personal belongings were already gone, back in Central City. She sighed deeply as she looked out of her window for the last time. The eternal winter was beautiful but that wasn't a reason for her to stay any longer. After all the years she had been MajorLieutenant Colonel/Colonel/Brigadier General/Major General and finally General Armstrong, she needed to be Olivier Armstrong once more – the person behind the rank, behind the reputation. She needed to be herself once more.

It was three years after the Promised Day. She was thirty-six years old and had had eighteen years of service – half of her life she had spent in the army. She didn't want to any longer. She had to escape the rules and the formalities because she felt that she had died inside.

She took of her dark blue jacket and put it into the box on her desk. Underneath she wore a jeans and a white blouse. She took her sword which had been leaned against her second chair while she had been packing and her dark red coat before she looked into the mirror for a second. Her long hair was bound to a ponytail and she wore her golden earrings with the little sapphires. She didn't look like the old Ice Queen. She looked much better than usually.

"That it is," she muttered while she took her briefcase from the desk. "It's time for me to search my happiness … and like I always said: I will find it anywhere but here."

There was a soft knock on the door before Fuhrer Grumman entered. "You are surely lucky, Olivier," he said. They were old friends and he had known her since she had been a child, so it was nothing special for him to use her first name. "You get out of it while you can still enjoy your youth…" He extended his hand. "Good luck with your future, Miss Armstrong," he said calmly.

She smiled. It was new to be Miss Armstrong instead of General Armstrong but she knew that she would get used to it quickly. "Thank you very much, Uncle Leroy," she said friendly. "I hope that no circumstances will require my return. I am quite happy with my retirement."

He laughed softly while he patted her shoulder. "You did a great job," he said, "but you should leave while it makes still fun to work. I believe that you chose a good moment to quit."

"Yes," she sighed, "but I guess I will miss it a little bit. It was a good part of my life after all."

"I agree," he said. "It's just that I think that you can use a new challenge – and don't forget to stop by should you ever come to Central City. We would be happy to have you as a guest, Olivier."

She nodded. "Give my regards to the first lady," she said. "She was the one who suggested that I should search a new challenge after all. Tell her that I am going to make her proud, Uncle Leroy."

He chuckled before he handed her a little white card. "You should visit him," he said. "I know that many things broke between the two of you but especially you should possess the strength to forgive after so many years. None of you feels good as long as the issue is still in this world."

She growled as she snatched away the card and read it. "Typical," she muttered. "I am freezing in the North while he runs a little military base in the South … talk about distances!"

Grumman rolled his eyes. "I didn't transfer him so far," he said calmly. "And I should tell you that you might want to hurry up because he filed in a request for an honourable discharge too. If you are too late, he will have left his post and no one will be able to track him down any longer."

She sighed deeply as she looked at the photo on top of the box with her last remaining items which had been left in her old office. The photo showed two blond children, a boy and a girl. His eyes had the colour of emeralds while hers resembled pale sapphires. They were maybe ten years old and their golden hair had the same length – it just touched their shoulders. The boy wore a white shirt while the girl wore a white sundress and had a red rose behind her ear. "I will take care of it," Olivier said with a deep frown on her face. "I need to act like a smart person … at least one of us has to do it."

Grumman nodded as he smiled. "You should have allowed me to throw a party for you," he said as they walked out of the office. "You would have enjoyed it, Olivier, I am sure of it. You used to enjoy parties and balls … I can still remember you in that white dress … you looked beautiful."

She huffed. "Charming bastard," she said with a facial expression which showed her unholy glee at the fact that she could insult him now since she wasn't his subordinate any longer.

"You are hurting my feelings, Olivier," he said as he opened the door for her.

She looked over her shoulder. "But you will still drive me over to Central, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "I promised it after all," he said, "and I never break a promise I make."

* * *

><p>Olivier was furious as she stared at the red-haired woman at the reception. "What do you mean? He can't be gone yet! His official discharge was rescheduled to next month!" she said annoyed.<p>

"He pulled some strings and got discharged earlier."

The blonde pressed her lips together. "How typical," she muttered. "Well, if he wants to play the game that way, he can have it. I am still the master of this game and even if he makes the rules, I will win." She raised her head and looked at the red-head. "Did he leave something behind?"

"Yes," the receptionist nodded. "An old photograph and a note. He said that someone would come to search him and we should hand it over to her." She took a little box from a drawer. "I believe that you are the one he knew who was coming."

Olivier grabbed the box and opened it. She nodded slowly as she saw the picture. It was the same which had been standing on her desk for many years. She read the note and her lips curled upwards to form a smile. "Honestly, _'catch me if you can'_? You used to be more creative," she said lowly before she closed the box and put it into her back. "Thank you very much, sergeant."

She turned around and walked away. As she went down the stairs, her hair was hit by a light breeze and flew around in the air like a veil. Her hands grabbed the box in her bag. If the fool wanted to test her before he would show himself to her, she would prove him that she was still the one he had known for so many years. She smirked as she walked down the stairs because she had a pretty good idea where he could be when he wasn't in his old base any longer.

* * *

><p>The blond man sat on a bench in front of the building where his fate had taken a twist to the worse some years ago and waited for a woman with long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was patient and he had waited for her since the day of their separation – but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it somehow. He sighed deeply as the night fell before she had come and he entered the building and headed towards the reception. "Excuse me," he said to the woman behind the counter, "but I wondered if you could keep this until she comes? I need to travel eastwards and she should get it as soon as possible even though I can't wait for her any longer."<p>

The woman nodded as she took the little black box, the note and the photo. "I guess that the woman on the picture is the one who you were waiting for," she said calmly while she wondered where she had seen the two of them before. She just knew that it had been some years before.

* * *

><p>Olivier was out of breath as she finally reached the law courts of Central City. She had changed in the train from Leora to the capital and wore a black skirt, a white blouse and a red blazer. She hurried up the stairs since he hadn't been waiting on the bench in front of the building and entered with flying hair before she hurried over to the counter. "Excuse me, miss," she said as she took a photo from her bag, "but did you see that man?"<p>

The woman behind the counter nodded. "He left yesterday in the evening," she said, "but he left something behind – for you." She took the items from the drawer of her desk and handed it over. "He also said that he would head towards the East now," she added with a little smile.

Olivier sighed. "That fool," she muttered while she opened the little black box. It contained a golden necklace with a heart shaped charm. She looked at it and saw his perfect handwriting on the surface: 'For my beautiful princess'. She smiled sadly as she put on the necklace and read the note. _'I hope that you remember the day in white, my princess'_. She sighed again. "Thank you for your help," she said as she looked back at the woman behind the counter. "I will track him down this time. He won't get away again."

The receptionist frowned slightly as she looked at the former Ice Queen. "I remember your case," she said. "It was many years ago … but you were accused of fraternisation, weren't you?"

Olivier nodded slowly. "We were," she admitted as she turned away, "and sometimes I really wish that we would have done it. To know that he took the blame for something what never happened … it killed me inside," she muttered as she walked away.

Raven and Hakuro had been the ones who had brought nothing but misery over her and she had taken revenge on both of them. Raven had become a part of her fortress after she had killed him and Hakuro sat in a nice little cell inNorthCitybecause she had brought him down with the same method he had used to steal her only happiness so many years ago. She wondered if he had known the reason why she had tracked him down personally and why she had made sure that he would never see the light of the sun again. She knew the reason why she had been so happy that the judge had given in to her. Hakure had made sure that she would be banished to Briggs. He had stolen her sun – who was she kidding? That vile man had stolen her sun, her moon, her stars – her everything and she had been more than happy to make him pay for his ultimate sin.

* * *

><p>The rose garden in East City belonged to the First Lady but the blond man had a key, so he could enter it without a problem. He crossed the yard in the centre of the huge garden and walked on until he reached his favourite rose in the whole garden. She was light blue and had always reminded him of glass or ice. His mother loved the rose as much as he did and he knew that she would murder him if she would ever know what he planned to do. At the same time, he had a feeling that she would understand his desperation better than anyone else. He took a pair of scissors from his bag and cut of a single rose. He took it and walked over to the little table where he had made his homework, years ago, and laid it down along with another note. <em>'You still didn't catch up with me – I am nearly disappointed in you, my princess, but I know that you are trying and because you are trying that much, you will get another hint – and a reward. The hint is that I will head towards the place where we were happier than never before … and the reward is in the little blue box. I hope it fits you, Olivier. After all we went through; I have just one question for you: Will you marry me? You can give me your answer once you catch up with me.'<em>

He smirked one last time before he left again, this time for the West.

* * *

><p>Olivier didn't have a key to the garden but there was no wall in this world that could stop her when she really wanted to get in. She climbed over the wall and hurried through the garden, barely stopping to take in the beauty of the roses. He had often called her a rose, beautiful yet lethal. She smiled at the memory until she reached the blue roses. As she came closer, she slowed down. He wasn't there any longer. He was still faster than her. She hurried over to the little table, took the icy blue rose and put it behind her hair, grabbed the little blue box and read the new note. A deep blush crossed her face as she read the proposal but she nodded before she straightened again. She had a train to catch.<p>

* * *

><p>His mother chuckled as she heard his story. "…you make her chasing you across the whole country?" she asked. "Honestly, that girl has to love you if she can put up with such behaviour."<p>

He rolled his eyes. "And you aren't angry that I cut off one of your roses?" he asked.

She chuckled. "When your father proposed to me, he cut of half of my mother's favourite roses," she said, "and I nearly killed him because it was all I had left from her. No, I am not angry with you. I can understand how much you love her, son. You just want to show her how serious you are about her … and I am sure that she understands. She is a bright little girl after all."

"Thanks for your encouragement, mother," he said with a smile. "Well, I will give her a fair chance to catch up with me. I was two days ahead of her but she stole one day from me…"

"She was always devoted to her goals," his mother said while she sipped her tea. "Say, son, does your sudden interest in my old engagement ring have something to do with the fact that you both left the army and aren't bound by any regulations any longer?" she asked knowingly.

"Mother, I will tell you the whole story when the time is right," he said calmly. "I am just wondering when she will come here. I am missing her terribly."

* * *

><p>Olivier was drenched by the time she reached the mansion on the hills. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell while she put on her most beautiful smile. She wore the ring and the necklace she had gotten during the chase and she knew that she would kill him if he wouldn't be here this time.<p>

A maid opened the door. "Yes, madam?" she asked.

Olivier smiled. "Tell the young lord that I tracked him finally down," she said.

The woman nodded. "He went to sleep half an hour ago but his mother is still awake," she said. "The lady waits in the living room. You can follow me."

Olivier smiled while she entered. "I know the way," she said as she hurried through the entrance hall, the gallery and entered the green room. "Hello, godmother," she said calmly.

The First Lady raised her head. She was an old yet beautiful woman with long, golden hair, deep, emerald eyes and a smooth skin. She got up from her chair and walked over to the younger woman to hug her. "My girl," she said proudly as Olivier rested her forehead against the woman's shoulder. "My little girl finally came home…"

"I heard that the fool is sleeping," Olivier said. "And … can I have some dry clothes? I don't want to get ill…"

"Come with me," the lady said as she took her hand and dragged her upstairs. "Riza's mother left some of her clothes as she left the mansion and they should fit you, my girl."

* * *

><p>He woke up as someone closed the door to his bedroom with loud noise. He sat up and his hand covered his eyes as the light went on. Three seconds later, he dropped it and a smile crossed his face as he saw her. She stood next to the door in his elder sister's old clothes and on her hand, he saw the ring. "You caught me," he grinned as he got up. "Great job, Olivier."<p>

She chuckled as she walked over to him. "You did a great job too," she said. "You ran away from me for days…" She stopped right in front of him. "You should have waited for me in Leora, Ben."

He laughed softly. "There would have been no fun in it if I had did that," he said while he hugged her tightly. "My princess, you are far too proud to accept a proposal when it is done the typical way. You prefer crazy, nearly insane things … and it seems like my proposal was crazy enough for you." His hands cupped her face and tilted it upwards before he kissed her lips softly. "You are perfect, Olivier, and I never regretted my decision to take the blame for everything, my rose."

She rested her forehead against his chest. "Did you hear what I did to Hakuro?" she asked.

"It went through all the newspapers, Liv, and I don't think that anyone doesn't know about it … I just think that I am one of the few who knows about your actual motive behind pressuring the judge for such a severe punishment, Olivier. Honestly, you are wonderful with your revenge."

"I was just surprised that you didn't come to watch him go down," she muttered under her breath. "He marked you as a complete bastard back then, Bendix!"

He sighed deeply. "I chose that way," he said. "It was the only way how I could protect you from the worse. And I always loved you … I couldn't stand the idea that you would get punished too."

She glared at the wall behind him. "Hakuro and Raven … when they faked the evidence against us, when they staged that court case against us … when they stole away everything from me, I vowed that I would take revenge one day. I disposed Raven for many reasons – that was one of it. I needed him to go down. I couldn't stand his existence any longer. Hakuro was luckier … I wasn't angry anymore when I tracked him down. He got away with his pathetic life and will die in the prison of North City… in the prison that used to belong to me. I hope you appreciate the irony of that bastard's tragic fate…"

He chuckled. "You had always a great way with your revenges," he stated. "Well, I can see that you accepted my proposal, Liv. So … my princess, what did change your opinion after the years?"

She shrugged. "I came close to losing you forever," she said, "and I understood that my life would have been over if I would have lost you. I didn't see that clear before and I apologise for any pain I caused to you in all these years, Bendix. I love you with all my heart.


	58. Character lyrics 181  190

**Character lyrics 181 - 190**

* * *

><p><strong>181) Kay Hamilton, Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Every night I remember that evenin'  
>the way you looked when you said you were leaving<br>the way you cried as you turned to walk away_

_The cruel words and the false accusations_  
><em>the mean looks and the same old frustrations<em>  
><em>I never thought that we'd throw it all away<em>  
><em>but we threw it all away<em>

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_  
><em>and I'm a bloody big mess inside<em>  
><em>and I'm a little bit lost without you<em>

Fall out boys (This ain't a love song)

* * *

><p><strong>182) Roy Mustang, Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_Sometime when she looks up  
>it seem as if she's by herself<br>devil whispers in my ear,  
>I tried in vain to reach her world<em>

Orange Blue (She got that light)

* * *

><p><strong>183) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>something will light those ears<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>so I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>this time  
>don't need another perfect line<br>don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

One Republic (Secrets)

* * *

><p><strong>184) Charles Mayer, Roy Mustang<strong>

_Maybe we're all different  
>but we're still the same<br>we all got the blood of Eden running through our veins  
>I know sometimes it's hard for you to see<br>you're caught between just who you are and who you want to be_

_If you feel alone and lost and need a friend_  
><em>remember every new beginning is some beginning's end<em>

Bon Jovi (Welcome to wherever you are)

* * *

><p><strong>185) Maes Hughes, Martin Force<strong>

_There's a stranger on the hill and he is speaking  
>as the tears from every cloud begins to fall<br>for one moment then we understood it all_

Take That (The Garden)

* * *

><p><strong>186) Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_You can dance if you like  
>you can sing every line of every song<br>No, you don't have to steal the show  
>it was your show all along<em>

Take That (Hold up a light/She said)

* * *

><p><strong>187) Riza Hawkeye, Nerissa Hawkeye, Kay Hamilton, Lynn Hamilton, Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_It's not the spark that gives me light  
>it's not the days, I'm up all night<br>Is it a story I have read  
>or a picture in my head?<em>

_It's not the world that pulls me through  
>it wasn't a question before I knew<br>it was just an answer here by my side  
>I found it out just in time<em>

Take That (You)

* * *

><p><strong>188) Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn**

_The seven things I hate about you  
>the seven things I hate about you, oh you<br>you're vain, your games, you're insecure  
>you love me, you like her<br>you make me laugh, you make me cry  
>I don't know which side to buy<br>your friends, they're jerks  
>when you act like them, just know it hurts<br>I wanna be with the one I know  
>and the seventh thing it hate the most that you do<br>you make me love you_

Miley Cyrus (Seven Things)

* * *

><p><strong>189) Abigail and Abel Mustang<strong>

_Friday night beneath the stars  
>in a field behind your yard<br>you and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
><em>just listen to the crickets sing<em>  
><em>everything I need is right here by my side<em>

_And I know everything about you_  
><em>I don't wanna live without you<em>

Taylor Swift (I'm only me when I'm with you)

* * *

><p><strong>190) Roy MustangRiza Hawkeye**

_This life is so crazy  
>so could you please remind me<br>it's simple  
>it's easy<br>with you right here beside me_

_Cause I don't even wanna try to get by without you_  
><em>that's the reason why I'm writing this song<em>  
><em>about the way you make me feel<em>  
><em>it never felt so real, no, no<em>

My Favourite Highway(In my heart)


	59. Character lyrics 191  200

**Character lyrics 191 - 200**

* * *

><p><strong>191) Unknown StalkerJade Mustang (one-sided)**

_Every single day  
>every word you say<br>every game you play  
>every night you stay<br>I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see_  
><em>you belong to me<em>  
><em>how my poor heart aches<em>  
><em>with every step you take<em>

The Police (Every Breath You Take)

* * *

><p><strong>192) Beatrice RodriguezPhil Mustang**

_He looks around the room  
>innocently overlooks the truth<br>shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long?<br>He sees everything Black and White  
>never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Taylor Swift (I'd lie)

* * *

><p><strong>193) Olivier Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina, Maria Ross, Sheska<strong>

_Raise your hand if you're smart girls  
>More than push-ups and curls<br>Let 'em stare at our pictures, baby  
>while we take over the world<br>raise your hand if you're not another  
>carbon copy wannabe like everybody else<br>raise your big old hand if you've got more to say_

Saving Jade (One girl revolution)

* * *

><p><strong>194) Claudio of AerugoJade Mustang**

_Let's paint the picture of the perfect place  
>they got it better than what anyone's told you<br>they'll be the King of Hearts and you're the Queen of Spades  
>then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers<em>

One Republic (All the right moves)

* * *

><p><strong>195) Lawrence Miles<strong>

_I've been lost, I've been out, I've been losing  
>I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion<br>I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not_

Fall out boys (This ain't a love song)

* * *

><p><strong>196) Kay Hamilton, Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Blood is what unites  
>crimson twins we are<br>blood is what unites  
>our darkened hearts<em>

_Death is not what it seems_  
><em>it's just a new beginning<em>  
><em>for a lifetime of pain<em>  
><em>until we die again<em>

To/Die/For (Crimson twins)

* * *

><p><strong>197) Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_Leave me to die  
>you won't remember my voice<br>I walked away and grew old  
>you never talk<br>we never smile_

Don McLean (Siamese Twins)

* * *

><p><strong>198) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang<strong>

_An August summer night  
>soldiers passing by<br>listening to the wind of change_

The Scorpions (Wind of Change)

* * *

><p><strong>199) Claudio of AerugoJade Mustang**

_I don't mind spending every day  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>look for the girl with the broken smile  
>ask her if she wants to stay a while<em>

Maroon 5 (She will be loved)

* * *

><p><strong>200) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Lying here on the floor were you left me  
>I think I took too much<br>I'm crying here, what have you done?  
>I thought it would be fun<em>

P!nk (Just like a pill)


	60. Character lyrics 201  210

**Character lyrics 201 - 210**

* * *

><p><strong>201) Izumi Curtis, Abigail Mustang<strong>

_Was a long and dark December  
>from the rooftops I remember<br>there was snow  
>white snow<em>

_Clearly I remember_  
><em>from the windows they were watching<em>  
><em>while we froze down below<em>

Coldplay (Violet Hill)

* * *

><p><strong>202) Kay Hamilton<strong>

_The sign that I couldn't read  
>or a light that I couldn't see<br>some things you have to believe  
>but others are puzzles, puzzling me<em>

Coldplay (Speed of sound)

* * *

><p><strong>203) Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_Precious winter rose  
>beautiful and rare<br>precious winter rose  
>in the garden there<em>

Fairground Attraction (Winter Rose)

* * *

><p><strong>204) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_She sits by the window  
>gazing at the frozen river<br>her hands clasped tight above her heart  
>a tear runs down her cheek<br>she starts to shiver_

White Willow (Last Rose of the Summer)

* * *

><p><strong>205) Charlotte Llewellyn<strong>

_Caviar and cigarettes  
>well versed in etiquette<br>extraordinarily nice_

Queen (Killer Queen)

* * *

><p><strong>206) Claudio of AerugoJade Mustang**

_So she said what's the problem baby  
>what's the problem I don't know<br>well, maybe I'm in love (love)  
>think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>can't stop thinking about it<em>

Counting Crows (Accidentally in Love)

* * *

><p><strong>207) Martin ForceLynn Hamilton alias _The One who hits the guys she likes the most_**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>but she knows what she's doing<br>she pushed me in the pool  
>at our last school reunion<br>she laughs at my dreams  
>but I dream about her laughter<br>strange as it seems  
>she's the one I'm after<em>

Click Five (Just the Girl)

* * *

><p><strong>208) Kay Hamilton, Reine Hawkeye (her mother)<strong>

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>feeling so faithless, so lost under the surface<br>don't know what you're expecting of me  
>put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<em>

Linkin Park (Numb)

* * *

><p><strong>209) Victoria Hamilton<strong>

_All my life I've been good but now  
>I'm thinking 'what the hell'<br>all I want to do is to mess around and don't really care about  
>if you love me<br>if you hate me  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<em>

Avril Lavigne (What the hell)

* * *

><p><strong>210) Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda<strong>

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<br>get this party started on a Saturday night  
>everybody is waiting for me to arrive<em>

P!nk (Get the party started)


	61. Character lyrics 211  220

**Character lyrics 211 - 220**

* * *

><p><strong>211) Nerissa Hawkeye, Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_If nothing is true  
>what more can I do?<br>I am still painting flowers for you_

All Time Low (Painting Flowers)

* * *

><p><strong>212) Jun Li<strong>

_I get really sick and tired  
>of boys get up in my face<br>Pick-up lines like 'what's your sign?'  
>won't get you anyplace<br>when me and all my girls  
>go walking down the street<br>it seems we can't go anywhere  
>without a car that goes beep, beep<em>

P!nk (Respect)

* * *

><p><strong>213) Lynn Hamilton, Victoria Hamilton<strong>

_And I know what a woman  
>has to face to survive<br>and I know there be some days  
>you have to cry<br>let me wrap you in  
>the blanket of my love<br>let me shield you_

Bishop T.D. Jakes (From mother to daughter)

* * *

><p><strong>214) Lynn Hamilton, Roy Mustang<strong>

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>yeah "where'd it all go wrong?"<br>But the list goes on and on_

All American Rejects (Gives you hell)

* * *

><p><strong>215) Victoria Hamilton, Martin Force<strong>

_And I wear all your old clothes  
>you polo sweater<br>I dream of another you  
>one who would never, never<br>leave me alone  
>to pick up the pieces<em>

Lindsay Lohan (Confessions of a Broken Heart [Daughter to Father])

* * *

><p><strong>216) Nerissa Hawkeye, Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_She takes after me  
>and she's a roller<br>runs in the family  
>she's a rock'n'roll baby<br>a real gone twister  
>but I'm telling you, Mister<br>don't you mess around with  
>my little sister<em>

Michelle Shocked (Don't you mess around [with my little sister])

* * *

><p><strong>217) Edward ElricWinry Rockbell**

_You were my childhood sweetheart  
>love you now and loved you then<br>you were my childhood sweetheart  
>I love you now and I loved you then<br>and when I'll leave you down the twilight  
>I'll go to sleep and dream of you again<em>

Chuck Berry (Childhood sweetheart)

* * *

><p><strong>218) Charles Mayer, Kay Hamilton, Lynn Hamilton, Martin Force, Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_The good die young  
>there might be no tomorrow<br>in God we trust  
>through all this pain and sorrow<br>the good die young  
>the flame will burn forever<em>

The Scorpions (The Good die young)

* * *

><p><strong>219) Peter HamiltonCatherina D'Artagan**

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>thinking why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
>Hard to believe it<em>

_It's not over tonight_  
><em>just give me one more chance to make it right<em>  
><em>I may not make it through the night<em>  
><em>I won't go home without you<em>

Maroon 5 (Won't go home without you)

* * *

><p><strong>220) Edward Elric, Jade Mustang<strong>

_Small town homecoming queen, she's a star in this scene  
>there's no way to deny she's lovely<br>perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere  
>tell myself that inside she's ugly<em>

Saving Jane (The Girl Next Door)

* * *

><p><strong>Remark for 220)<strong> Edward is - even though he would never admit it  
>extremely jealous of Jade because she got the full score in the<br>written examination of the state alchemists. He still thinks that  
>she somehow found a way to cheat and gets easily annoyed that<br>everyone always tells him to get his act together and act his age.


	62. Character lyrics 221  230

**Character lyrics 221 - 230**

* * *

><p><strong>221) Kay Hamilton<strong>

_I need another story  
>something to get off my chest<br>my life gets kind of boring  
>need something that I can confess<em>

_'till my sleeves are stained red_  
><em>from all the truth that I've said<em>  
><em>come by it honestly I swear<em>  
><em>though you saw me wink, no<em>  
><em>I've been on the brink<em>

One Republic (Secrets)

* * *

><p><strong>222) Rebecca Catalina<strong>

_Her face is a map of the map, is a map of the world  
>you can she she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl<br>and everything around her is a silver pool of light  
>people you surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm<br>she holds you captivated in her palm_

KT Tunstall (Suddenly I see)

* * *

><p><strong>223) The Mustang-Clan<strong>

_We are the champions, my friends  
>and we'll keep on fighting till the end<br>we are the champions  
>we are the champions<br>no time for losers  
>'cause we are the champions of the world<em>

Queen (We are the champions)

* * *

><p><strong>224) Kain Fuery<strong>

_I'd sit alone and watch your light  
>my only friend through teenage nights<br>and everything I had to know  
>I heard it on my radio<br>radio_

Queen (Radio Gaga)

* * *

><p><strong>225) Victoria Hamilton<strong>

_I was born too late in a world that doesn't care  
>oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair<em>

Sandi Thom (I wish I was a punk rocker [with flowers in my hair])

* * *

><p><strong>226) Roy MustangRiza Hawkeye**

_We're the king and queen of hearts  
>hold me when the music starts<br>all my dreams come true  
>when I dance with you<em>

David Pomeranz (King and Queen of hearts)

* * *

><p><strong>227) Mei Chan<strong>

_I wanna be free like other girls  
>climb up a tree like other girls can<br>just to be free like other girls  
>get to be<em>

Atomic Kitten (Like other girls)

* * *

><p><strong>228) Izumi Curtis<strong>

_She's a rebel  
>she's a saint<br>she's salt of the earth  
>and she's dangerous<br>she's a rebel_

Greenday (She's a rebel)

* * *

><p><strong>229) Catherina D'Artagan<strong>

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
>when it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away  
>and you feel yourself suffocating?<em>

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
><em>And you look for a place to hide<em>  
><em>did someone break your heart inside<em>  
><em>you're in ruins<em>

Greenday (21 guns)

* * *

><p><strong>230) Jun Li<strong>

_She's a Killer Queen  
>gunpowder, gelatine<br>dynamite with a laser beam  
>guaranteed to blow your mind<br>anytime_

Queen (Killer Queen)


	63. 211 Nerissa Hawkeye, Serena Hamilton

**211) Nerissa Hawkeye, Serena Hamilton**

_If nothing is true  
>what more can I do?<br>I am still painting flowers for you_

All Time Low (Painting Flowers)

* * *

><p><strong>At five years<strong>

* * *

><p>Nerissa was studying in her room when her little sister Serena entered the room. The little one was three years old and looked more like Nerissa than their other sisters. Serena and Nerissa were the only ones in the family who had the typical amestrian complexion. Kay looked like her father who had cretan roots whileLynn's complexion was the result of her mother's experiments during the pregnancy.<p>

"Nessa…" Serena said while she tugged on her sister's skirt. "Can you draw me something?"

"Of course, Rena," Nerissa said and picked her up before she placed her youngest sister on her lap. "What do you want me to draw for you?"

"A flower!" the little one exclaimed. Nerissa was the best artist out of all the sisters and when she picked up a pencil, she could create a whole new world and Serena loved to go into her sister's room and to ask her to paint something for her. In a folder under her bed she kept hundred of pictures her sister had made for her. Nerissa was also one of the few persons Serena wasn't afraid of. Nerissa was strong and could protect her, Serena was sure of it. Nerissa feared no one, not even their mother who Serena was terribly afraid of.

"Again?" Nerissa asked while she took out a new sheet of paper. "Well, why not?"

"You are really a brilliant artist!" Serena exclaimed before she hugged her sister tightly. "You are really the best out of us!"

But little bit the youngest girl knew that Nerissa had gone behind the point of return a long time ago. Nerissa couldn't stand the behaviour of her mother. She was strong but she couldn't take her bipolar demeanour of Reine Hawkeye, so she snapped one day.

* * *

><p><strong>At eight years<strong>

* * *

><p>"…you could be so much better, Nerissa!" Catherina D'Artagan, her teacher, scolded. "You just do not concentrate enough! Focus on something, Nerissa! Create a clear picture in front of your eyes, do you understand?"<p>

Nerissa's hair was glued to her head because of all the sweat from her training and she nodded while she fought for air. The redhead who looks so much like her twin sister that it sometimes really hurt was able to keep her in line. Nerissa didn't remember the reason why she had had to leave the mansion but she was sure that her father had had a good reason to separate her from them and she had gotten used to the beautiful red-haired woman who was her teacher (and who should have been her mother considering that her father had been in love with her once). Her father, however, had passed on … he had died during a mission, fulfilling his duty as a state alchemist somewhere in the North. Nerissa hated Drachma for stealing her father away and she promised herself that one day, she would be as strong as her father.

Catherina eyed her thoughtfully before she sighed. "Take a shower, Nerissa," she said. "It has no sense if you keep working so hard. Tomorrow will be another day for you to master this."

The blond girl, eight years old and so smart that it scared many people, nodded and went inside the house before she took a shower. With wet hair she sat down on her desk and took out another sheet of paper before she started to paint. While she had been talented at the age of five was she now more experienced and while she painted flower (always, always flower never another thing) she added shadows and structures. When she was finished, she put the picture in a folder with all the others. The folder was nearly full and as soon as no other picture would fit in any longer, she would send it to her youngest sister.

Catherina entered the room when Nerissa was asleep and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The girl looked so peaceful and innocent when asleep but the red-haired alchemist knew that Nerissa was far from being innocent. The blonde had the potential of becoming a really strong alchemist but she was still weak and would have to go a long way until she reached her father's level one day. But Nerissa could do it if she would finally start to concentrate more on her alchemy and less on her regrets. Catherina knew what had happened – and she didn't blame it on Nerissa. She knew Reine Hawkeye, Nerissa's mother, and she knew what this woman had done to her daughters – and especially to Nerissa. She gently tugged the blanket so that it covered Nerissa's whole body before she carefully kissed the girl's forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>At sixteen years<strong>

* * *

><p>The sixteen year old Nerissa Hawkeye was to be considered as very beautiful and very kind. She hid the issues she still had with her family behind a mask out of complete self control. She had grown up and the legs which had always seemed to be a little bit mismatched to the rest of her body finally looked like they belonged to her body. Her golden hair touched her waist and her sapphire eyes shone with joy to be alive. Nerissa was well aware of the war that was going on in the East and Catherina had had to return to Creta in order to take back her post, so the blond girl was alone for the first time in her life. She missed the company of another human being.<p>

That fateful day, she was in the woods, searching for flowers she could paint for her sister. No matter how much time had passed since she had been five and innocent, she still painted flowers for her youngest sister. She climbed onto a small hill and inhaled the clear air of the western countryside before she twirled around as she heard a low sound somewhere behind her. Her ears were far from being as sharp as Serena's but she still could figure out where the person was. Serena, however, would have been able to figure out the exact distance, the gender and the weight of the person by now, but hell, Nerissa wasn't Serena even though she sometimes thought that her life was much easier to deal with if she was.

She inhaled deeply while she hastily painted her arrays on her palms. She wasn't one for tattoos but gloves weren't good either when she painted, so she had to go for chalk and ink. "Who is there?" she asked while her foot moved backwards while her eyes narrowed. If the person was too dumb to answer, she would attack without further ado.

A tanned man, maybe twenty years old, appeared behind a tree. He wore military uniform and the stripes on his shoulders marked him as a captain. She looked at him, frowning at his red eyes and wondering why exactly a soldier with Ishbalan roots hid on her territory. That was when she noticed the gun in his hands and a low growl escaped her as she stepped back, into a more defensive position. She wasn't afraid. She was fast and she knew the territory like the back of her hand. She was just confused that he was here. He didn't belong to this place.

She glared at him. "You do know that this is the private wood of my family, don't you? And even if you are a soldier, well, so was my father and I learnt early to respect the person and not just the uniform or the rank," she stated with her usual distanced and calm voice. "And just for your information: try to attack me and you will regret it. I may not have the class of my sisters but I'm more than able to hold my own against any physical attack you may have in store for me."

He smirked. "You don't have your father's hair colour but you have surely his attitude," he said in annoyance. "Oh, and you also share is utter arrogance."

She glared at him before she took out her sketch book. "I don't care what you are doing here but you annoy me, so leave on your own accord before I have to make you leave," she ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>At twenty years<strong>

* * *

><p>The blond woman sat in the back of the inn, her long hair hid a god part of her face along with her eyes. She didn't eat or drink anything, she just sat there and was painting. She was calmer than anyone else in the room. She had a job to do and she would perform it with perfection.<p>

"You are a good artist, lass!" the waiter grinned as he walked over to her. "Honestly, how much would you ask for one of your pictures?"

She raised her chin. "I don't sell them," she said. "They are for my sister."

She got up and left the tavern – just like a certain housewife some years before.

* * *

><p><strong>At twenty-four years<strong>

* * *

><p>The woman's hands trembled as she looked at the gravestone. Her hands were balled to fists and she glared at the cold stone that bored the dates of her twin sister's life. She sat down in the snow and allowed a single tear to fall down. "Kay…" she whispered and pain flooded through her voice as she hit the cold earth beneath her and snow flew up once more from the impact. "It wasn't supposed to end this way … she wasn't supposed to die that way. Where were you when she died? When our little sister Serena bleed to death in the snow? You were supposed to <em>protect<em> her … and now I am standing in front of her grave? Kay, where is our excuse?" She sobbed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I trusted you, you know? I trusted you with the most precious thing I still had … and you allowed her to throw her life away? _You will pay_."

As she got up and turned to leave, a picture of a white rose fall from the pocket of her black coat and landed on Serena's grave.


	64. Nerissa Hawkeye's Lies

**Nerissa Hawkeye's lies**

* * *

><p><em>Despite calling remembered as an extraordinarily sincere and honest woman, Nerissa Hawkeye had had her fair share of lies she had told the world.<em>

* * *

><p>1.<p>

She was five and her gaze was trained on her mother's face because as much as she wanted to look away, she would always face her enemies straight on. Nerissa was not like Kay who liked sneaking around and lurking in the shadows. Nerissa had the nerve to look straight in her mother's eyes as her low, childish voice said calmly: _"I am not afraid of you and I will never be."_

* * *

><p>2.<p>

She was six and tired from her training because even though she had always surpassed her sisters and her cousin when they had sparred, Catherina D'Artagan was a whole new chapter. Her muscles were sore and some were probably torn but she got up again, wiped away the sweat from her forehead and forced her smile to be bright and not pained as she said _"You have to be far better than that if you want to beat me, Cathy."_

* * *

><p>3.<p>

She was seven and stood on her father's grave in her pretty black dress with a lace scarf around her shoulders and her eyes, blue like sapphires, were cold and focused. But she was calmer than anyone else who had come to visit the funeral. Her mother was far away, on a mission. Serena, Lynn and Kay were at home because Uncle Berthold hadn't seen a reason to take them to Central City for a funeral. Nerissa's lips moved and formed the words: _'I won't miss you, father.'_

* * *

><p>4.<p>

She was eight and her whole body ached, worse since back then when she had been six. She had to force herself to get up again and when she wanted to wipe away the sweat from her forehead like she had done it million times before her hand was red with blood. Catherina immediately stopped the attack, stepping back into a more defensive stance and watched the girl with her always worried and depressed gaze. Nerissa, however, just sighed before she glared at the ground to her feet. _"It's just a scratch,"_ she said. _"You got me with your fingernails."_

The scratch was stitched one day later because it hadn't been fingernails. It had been a knife.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

She was nine and fought with Catherina and in her immense anger, some words slipped.

_"You will never, hear me, **never** be my mother!"_

* * *

><p>6.<p>

When she heard that Reine Hawkeye had died on a mission, she wasn't surprised at all and she imagined herself telling the crazy woman that _no one would ever be able to get Nerissa down._

* * *

><p>7.<p>

She was fifteen and a pretty girl with long golden hair as she huffed and allowed her mane to slip backwards over her left shoulder as she waved Catherina goodbye. _"When we see each other again, I will be a better alchemist than you,"_ she said in all honesty.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

She was still fifteen when she promised herself that _she would never love a soldier_ because she had seen how Catherina had broken upon Peter's death. Loving a soldier was, according to Nerissa, like asking for heartache and lovesickness because soldiers were always on a move and could never stay for a long time, no matter how much they may love their women.

* * *

><p>9.<p>

After falling in love at sixteen, she looked into Lawrence's eyes before her hand came up to cup his face. _"You will hate me for this but … I don't think that I could never be able to love you as much as my … mother loved my father,"_ she said calmly while she thought of two red-haired and green-eyed people in green and golden clothes, her father and Catherina.

* * *

><p>10.<p>

_"I told you, I have no issues with blood, Cathy,"_ a twenty-year-old Nerissa sighed while she leaned against a counter in Catherina's laboratory at theUniversity ofCreta. "It's totally fine with me."

"Wonderful … could you hand me over the blood sample behind you, Nessa?"

…

"Nessa?"

…

"Urrgh," Nerissa rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "And what exactly am I doing on the floor?"

* * *

><p>11.<p>

_"…and I also have no issues with doctors at all!"_

* * *

><p>12.<p>

It was Day 3 after Kay's death and Nerissa still hadn't moved at all. She could do this. She had promised herself that she could take everything life threw at her. Her dry lips trembled before her fist hit the comforter. _"I will never cry for her!"_ she promised herself under tears.

* * *

><p>13.<p>

Maybe the worst of her lies had been the one she told the psychologists. _"I have no sisters."_

* * *

><p>14.<p>

Her blue eyes were colder than ice as she turned around to face Edward Elric, the annoying boy who had decided to bother her until she would snap and kill him. She didn't like him when they first met. He was too reckless, too naïve … too much like Kay. She could have dealt with him if he had been like Serena because Serena had been gentle and soft, a sweet little girl without the ability to make someone suffer for her goals. But Edward was like Kay, so he could deal with the hard facts. _"Take care of yourself because I won't look after you. I am no babysitter – got it?"_

* * *

><p>15.<p>

She felt dizzy from the blood loss. The pain was running through her veins and she could hear her own heartbeat which reminded her of a little bird that was desperately trying to escape. She was similar to this bird. She had chosen a life that wasn't her own because no matter how much she tried, she couldn't force herself to have the nerves to look straight at someone while she killed him. But she also knew that she had to inflict some serious injuries, injuries which could be lethal. She rubbed her temples, barely noticing her broken shoulder and focused again on her opponent. _"You are not stronger than me, no matter how much you hurt me,"_ she said before fainting and nearly hitting a tree with the back of her head.

* * *

><p>16.<p>

To get her youngest, most precious sister back was the best day of her life. Nerissa had bruises on her injured arm because she kept pinching herself because she was so sure that it was a great, no, wonderful dream to lower her spirits upon awaking. But when Roy asked her how she felt she kept her poker face and told him that_ she was too worried about Victoria's constitution to worry about Serena too_. She still wondered if he had seen her glossy eyes.

* * *

><p>17.<p>

Water was running down her face but not only tears. She was trembling inside and her usual calm and collected demeanour was lost as she leaned against the shower wall. As Riza turned to leave, Nerissa exhaled deeply. _"I'll be fine,"_ she said.

* * *

><p>18.<p>

The mission had been messed up from the beginning. Edward had been ill before and as much as Nerissa tried to ignore the fact that he was still weakened she **knew**. Jade looked tired from all the nights the twins had kept her up. Serena had just had a teary night after the anniversary of her nearly-fiancé's death. And that made it easy for the killer squad of the Cretan Secret Service to ambush them. They got away with their lives but Nerissa had seen the injuries the others tried to hide from her. It didn't look good for them.

"It will be better in the morning," she said. "You should rest … I'll keep watch and _find a way out._"

* * *

><p>19.<p>

_"I gave up on painting once I grew up properly. Just a child would be still painting flowers."_

No one could decide if Miles was more disappointed than Serena or if it was the other way around. Nerissa had been painting flowers as long as both had known her and to hear that she had given up on her old hobby was strangely painful – like she was going away.

* * *

><p>20.<p>

As she was on the ground, bloodied and beaten, coughing up blood and feeling like there was no power left in her, she looked up to the blue sky and smiled. _"It's enough,"_ she said.

* * *

><p>21.<p>

When Nerissa scoffed and muttered _that Healing Alchemy was useless and just a waste of time_, she didn't mean to upset Victoria who felt really insulted after this comment. The blonde was just really, really frustrated because she hadn't been able to help Jade during the mission.

* * *

><p>22.<p>

Nerissa hated to argue with the people she cared for but this time, Roy had gone too far and while Victoria was in her room, yelling and destroying her whole furniture in her anger, Nerissa stood up against her cousin-in-law, reminding him that no one could force a heart to stop loving someone. For a second, he aimed at her, hands gloved. She didn't bat an eye and stood there with her arms crossed. _"I am not afraid of you,"_ she said softly while she was trembling inside.

* * *

><p>23.<p>

As she left the building for – what she had thought would be – the last time, she ran into Edward and he **knew**. He knew that she was leaving for good because she couldn't deal what the terrible thing that happened. The fact that Serena had taken the bullet for her was what nearly killed Nerissa know and she looked at the older Elric and said: _"You don't understand."_

* * *

><p>24.<p>

With age, she had achieved a certain amount of wisdom and as she looked at the children who were surrounding her, daughters and sons of the children she had watched grow up some years ago, she smiled and picked up the youngest one. "You know," she said. "In the end, it's always alright … because if it's not alright, it's not the end yet."

And she believed that this was true because, after all, she had lied more than enough.


	65. 57 Bendix LlewellynOlivier Armstrong

**57) Bendix Llewellyn/Olivier Armstrong**

* * *

><p><em>If you only knew<br>I'm hanging by a thread  
>the web I spin for you<br>if you only knew  
>I'd sacrifice my beating<br>heart before I lose you  
>I still hold onto the letters<br>you returned  
>I swear I've lived and learned<em>

Shinedown (If you only knew)

* * *

><p>Bendix Llewellyn, the young brigadier general, had a secret but his lips were sealed. No one knew about it and he was quite happy about it. The secret was not dangerous for the country. It wouldn't reveal the fact that the Fuhrer was a homunculus. The secret was safe with Bendix. The secret could be wonderful but it pained him since he had turned fourteen. Usually, being in love was a great feeling, a pleasurable experience … but that was when the girl you fell for was not the only one you could never have because she was – though not related by blood – your twin sister. And Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn, the best strategistWestCityhad seen in many, many years, had walked straight into this trap. He had fallen for the wonderful, beautiful Olivier Mira Armstrong, his oldest and most trusted friend.<p>

She didn't knew and he would never tell her because he liked the way his head was connected with his neck. So he stayed close to her, making sure that she was fine, that she had everything she wanted. He was the one who knew how much she loved chocolate, so he made sure that he had always enough sweets in his office when she came to visit. He loved her enough to help her with all the little problems she couldn't solve alone. He was her shadow as soon as they met. He was the one who knew her better than she knew herself. He knew the story behind every single scar that traced her body. He knew how much she wanted to break free from all the rules … and he knew how much she wanted to be normal.

He had thought that she would have been able to read the signs by now but even the Ice Queen was a fool when it came to love. She read all his affectionate gestures from ruffling her hair to kissing her forehead as his normal behaviour.

He was calm as ever as he heard that she was married to her major. He didn't comment it, just said that he was happy for her … and it was the truth. Her happiness was more important to him than the rest of the world. If he had to feel miserable all the time while she was happy, he didn't care. Her smile would ease his suffering and he lived to see her smile, so it was alright, somehow. And after all, how could he judge her when he had been the one to overstep the boundaries?

He had had his chance and he hadn't used it, so he was the only one to blame here. And after all, he still had her. He was still her best friend, the one she trusted the most … because she knew that he could never hurt her. She had maybe no idea from how far he would go to ensure her safety but she knew that he would always be the one to catch her whenever she fell down. She didn't know that he would die for her without hesitation … and he wanted to keep it that way. It would just make her unhappy if she knew. He knew that she never wanted to become that important to him … but it was too late.

He loved her more than he should.


	66. 101 Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang

**101) Phil Mustang, Jade Mustang**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I could say: "That's the way it goes!"<br>And I could pretend and you wouldn't know  
>that I was lying<br>'Cause I can't stop loving you_

Phil Collins (Can't stop loving you)

* * *

><p>The order had come yesterday in the late hours of the evening but since she was such a good little girl, she left with the first train in the morning. He carried her suitcase as she left their flat in the capital of the Western Area. Her face was empty – it didn't betray any of her emotions but he <strong>knew<strong>. She was really easy to read when someone had known her since her birth – literally. He could read her jaded eyes and her fading smile like an open book.

They didn't talk and when they reached her train, she turned to face him and for a second he considered to tell her how much she still meant to him but then again, it would be useless for her to know and would bring nothing but distraction. She hugged him for a moment despite knowing that he wouldn't hug her back. He still allowed her to hug him before he said coldly: "Don't act like we will never meet again. This is just the way it goes."

She nodded as she stepped back and took her suitcase. "We will meet again," she said as she boarded her train.

The whistle blew and she was gone, leaving nothing but a trace of orange in the air.

He bit back his tears because he doubted her words. It would hardly be so easy. She had been called to the same battlefield where her best friend had lost her life. But even though he knew, he forced a smile on his face … because after all, he could still love her while she was gone. It was even easier this way.


	67. 126 Olivier ArmstrongBendix Llewellyn

**126) Olivier Armstrong/Bendix Llewellyn**

* * *

><p><em>It's 4:03 and I can't sleep<br>without you next to me I  
>toss and turn like the sea<br>if I drown tonight, bring me  
>back to life<br>breathe your breath in me  
>the only thing that I still believe<br>in is you, if you only knew_

Shinedown (If you only knew)

* * *

><p>The bedroom as weakly illuminated by the single candle at the window. The soft light hit the golden hair of the woman on the bed. She could have looked peaceful if it weren't for the fact that she was tossing around in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Her hair got more and more messed up with every passing minute and she sat up. Her eyes flickered over to the clock above the door and she groaned in frustration. It was just three minutes after four o'clock in the morning.<p>

She sat up and straightened her pyjama as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She was back in her own house where everything was cold and dark at night. She had used to feel safe in her room, protected and guarded by the souls of her ancestors. She knew her room like the back of her hand. It hadn't changed since she had been a teenager and still she felt like something – or rather someone – was missing. She rested her chin against her knees and inhaled deeply. She could still smell a hint of Bendix' scent when she concentrated hard enough. The t-shirt she wore had belonged to him and he had borrowed it to her when she had been staying at his place. But the scent was fading – too fast for her liking. It started to lose the smell of his shower gel. It stopped smelling of apples. It had started to smell of her soap and of oranges.

It had started to annoy her.

She had asked her doctor but the stupid man had told her that it was probably a normal case of insomnia – caused by all the horrors she had seen over the years and all the stress her body had been suffering. But Olivier had the dark feeling that it wasn't the real reason why she couldn't sleep at night. She had tried to get rid of all the thoughts. She had started to drink warm milk with honey before going to bed. She had tried everything against her so-called insomnia but it had been in vain.

And here she was: she couldn't sleep, again. It was the fourth night in a row that she lay awake in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her left hand was already on the phone but still, even though he was probably still awake, reading a book or something, she couldn't disturb him again. She had called him every night this week and she had to stop it before he would start to believe that she was lost without him. (She was nothing without him but really, did he have to know?) She rolled on her side, trying to calm down a little bit but it was futile. She was too restless to fall asleep. She groaned in annoyance with herself. She was a proud woman. (A proud woman who had hid in her best friend's house after her divorce but who cared?) She wouldn't call him again. She would leave him alone … and if she would call him tomorrow again, who would care?

She loved him, she really did. She just never realised it until now. She had never realised how much it calmed her down to feel his back against her own, to hear his slow breath when he slowly drifted asleep … she had always had a hard time not to get jealous when another woman flirted with him but she had no right to be that possessive over him. He was her best friend, her twin. The borderline was clear – to both of them. And yet, here she was, lying awake, wondering if he had ever thought about breaking the pact they made too. She really wanted to.

She didn't even notice how her hand danced across the dial to deal a familiar phone number. She sighed deeply as she admitted her defeat and prayed that she wouldn't wake him.

'Bendix Llewellyn,' his wonderful voice said calmly.

"It's me," she said and held the receiver between her shoulder and her jaw as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "Did I wake you up?" she asked carefully.

'I was still reading,' he said friendly as usual. 'So, Liv, what is the problem? What can I do for you? Should I come over? Is there something the matter…?'

"No," she said and her voice was barely more than a whisper. "I … I just … I can't sleep. Maybe I finally got insomnia, like all the doctors said…"

'I cannot sleep either,' he said. 'I am just rolling around in my bed … it is so pathetic…'

"It's exactly the same over here," she said. "I wished I would drown in my dreams…"

'I would get you back to life,' he promised.

She smiled sadly. He would always do his best to get her back to life. He was too wonderful, too amazing. She didn't deserve someone like him, someone that … giving. "That's good to know," she said.

'Nothing but the best for my princess,' he said.

Every other man would have gotten a bullet right between his eyes for saying something like that to her but somehow, she had never mind when he had called her his princess. She liked the idea to belong to him … even though she knew that he didn't mean in that way. Still, as independent she was she would like to have someone to hold her and to love her again. "Prince Charming!" she scolded.

'Does my princess require my presence?' he chuckled. 'You know, Liv, you just have to ask and I would come over. It has gotten harder to get to sleep without you… damn; I really sound crazy, do I?'

"No," she said. "And you really can't sleep without me? That's funny … I have the same problem…"

'I figured out that much since you always called after midnight when good little girls are already deep in their dreams,' he teased her.

"I'll see you later," she said before she ended the call. She got up and got dressed again. It had no sense to deprive herself of the sleep she needed so much. And why shouldn't she tell him? She had never been a coward. She just needed to open her mouth and everything would become better.


	68. Dear Cupid I  III

**Dear Cupid (I - III)**

* * *

><p>Love isn't always easy and sometimes, it really helps to tell the responsible guy with the bow and the arrows that he messed up...<p>

* * *

><p>When Owen just became a state alchemist<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cupid,<br>we really need to talk about your aim – or do you take some kind of extremely sadistic pleasure out of making me – Owen Johnson – committing the ultimate sin? The sin worse than committing Human Transmutation? Her father is my boss – and also the guy who can produce flames – I'll repeat myself since you're obviously so freaking dense – FLAMES by snipping his fingers. You really want to get me killed, right?  
><em>_I mean, aside from the fact that I am merely FOUR whole years older than her, she's also the sister of Laila and Nick who have both homicidal tendencies (or so I think at least). Nick beats up people who do as much as breath wrongly in the direction of his sisters and Laila is scary. And furthermore, Victoria and I are complete opposites … and best friends – but that's not even the point because we won't be some Olivier-Armstrong-Bendix-Llewellyn-remake, hear me?  
><em>_Oh, and to top it all off, she doesn't even like me that way. Let's face it – you screwed up … big time and I am really mad at you for this, Mr Cupid.  
><em>_Seriously, were you drunk? Miss Jade would gladly give you a lecture on playing around with weapons while being intoxicated. Or did you take drugs beforehand? Miss Nerissa says that drugs are bad for the aim too. And she's probably right since she only time she screwed up and missed her target was when she had strong painkiller in her system.  
>Tell me – where the hell are you hiding your stash?<br>Since you really messed up my wonderful life, I think it's just fair if I get something to compensate my actual situation … and dying from an overdose sounds pretty good to me at the moment, Cupid, because you had to go and destroy my whole existence!  
><em>_I just can't win this time around, huh? And it's your fault, you moron!  
><em>_Or maybe you weren't drunk or drugged. Maybe you're just a really sadistic bastard who loves to torture me. What the hell did I do in my previous life because right now, karma is out to kill me! A single reference for the theory of mine that you're just a cruel bully: Miss Jade. First you made that psycho killer falling in love with her. Then you had the decency to leave her alone for some years before you pushed her into the mess between Miss Olivier and Mr Bendix – where she suffered a lot because no one wants to be the other woman when Olivier Mira Armstrong is the one who feels insulted. Have you any clue how hard it was for Miss Jade to get out of this mess and become happy? Well, now you know: it nearly got her killed, you bastard!  
><em>_What I mean is that you nearly messed up a lot of relationships – and now you're messing around with my friendship with Vicky … because you shot me but … you forgot to shot her too! Honestly, even **Vicky's ex-boyfriend** would have been able to do a better job … and he was too stupid to get more than a 39/100 in Social Studies. You are useless, you know?_

_Never yours,  
>Owen Johnson<br>Storm Alchemist_

* * *

><p>Laila Hawkeye - During Cai's absence<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cupid,<em>  
><em>We need to talk about your aim. I know that Owen probably complained about the same thing before and even though I hate to admit it: the boy is right in everything he says! At least this time – I am not so sure how smart he is in general.<em>  
><em>Do you find sadistic pleasure in making me fall in – I'm not saying it, no matter how much you want me to say it out loud – in making me fall in <strong>you-know-what <strong>with someone with whom it just wouldn't work out? I mean, aside from the fact that we live in DIFFERENT COUNTRIES, we're also complete opposites. And I don't see him that way. Well… I wouldn't, if it weren't for **you**. His whole always cheerful and dynamic demeanour is annoying to me and … I just don't like it. He's so bloody vibrant! And to top it all off, he doesn't even like me. Just platonically._

_Let's face it – you really fucked up my life._

_Seriously, were you drunk? (I know that Owen asked you the same question) You shouldn't play with weapons when you're drunk – ask mommy if you don't believe me. She's a sniper, she knows. Or drugged, because that's another possibility. (Aunty Nerissa never hits anything with her knives when she has painkillers in her system.) Where do you hide your stash? Seeing as you've majorly messed up my life, maybe you could be kind and give me some. I could use something to get my mind off things. Right now I'm using chocolate, and that's just gonna make me FAT._

_I just can't win, can I? It's all your fault._  
><em>Or maybe you weren't intoxicated. Maybe you are a sadistic bastard and you enjoy playing with my life and royally MESSING IT UP. And not just my life, actually (even though you did a damn good job at that). Now that I think of it, you've messed up the love life of nearly everyone I know! I mean, take the strange Olivier-Miles-Bendix-Jade-Nerissa thing for example – now that's fucked up. And why did you make so many people go crazy? I mean, Bendix and Olivier – you nearly ruined a good and stable friendship there, shame on you. Jade was always the victim of your evil plans but now that you can't bully her any longer I am the replacement, huh?<em>  
><em>And Vicky! For Truth's sake, did you mess up there! It's obvious to anyone with half an eye that she's head over heels with Owen – everyone's noticed by now. Everyone except for Owen, that is. He's too busy mooning over his job and brooding over his feelings for my sister without realising that she loves him too. But poor Vicky. You made her fall for the biggest idiot on Earth.<em>  
><em>He isn't an idiot. Oh no, quite the opposite. And do you know what? I don't know what's worse.<em>  
><em>I don't like idiots much, not in a romantic sense anyway. But I don't know if I like geniuses either. Well, I get along with Vicky but I don't like her that way because that would be creepy!<em>  
><em>Thanks to you, it seems I do. Well, a certain genius in any case.<em>  
><em>A certain always cheerful, over-motivated, always energetic, non-chauvinist, really annoying, over-motivated (have I mentioned that before?), cute, caring, charming, gorgeous genius.<em>  
><em>I JUST CALLED HIM GORGEOUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?<em>  
><em>He's NOT gorgeous. He's not even that attractive. But … somehow, at the same time, he inexplicably <strong>is<strong>. And I'll be damned if that makes any sense at all. (Don't look at me that way, Vicky is supposed to be the one who always makes sense … and even if she doesn't she can always blame it on the fact that she's a freaking genius.)_  
><em>Are your arrows poisonous? Do they have like a… oh I don't know, slow-acting <strong>insanity<strong> poison on them? Because what with all these thoughts running through my mind, I cannot be sane. Do you know what I thought the other day? I thought – get this – thought about kissing him._  
><em><strong>KISSING HIM!<br>**Right so let me lay this out for you: I **you-know-what** him – unfortunately._

_Here are the pros and cons of the situation:_

_PROS_

_-He's gorgeous, in a weird way_  
><em>-He smells good (Shut up. He does. It's like black tea and… just shut up.)<em>  
><em>-He's incredibly loyal<em>  
><em>-He cares about his friends<em>  
><em>-He's great company<em>  
><em>-He has an incredibly awesome voice (No, seriously. Have you heard him lately?)<em>  
><em>-He's not actually a bad fighter – and he works hard for it<em>  
><em>-He's non-chauvinistic … and that's rare among the boys I know. The only other boys I know who aren't chauvinistic are my brother Nick and Owen … and they are both taken.<em>  
><em>-I you-know-what him<em>

_CONS_

_-He's too energetic._  
><em>-He's too motivated.<em>  
><em>-He's too ambitious.<em>  
><em>-He BEAT me in chess … and then had the nerve to give up.<em>  
><em>-He's a xingese prince.<em>  
><em>-He's too dynamic.<em>  
><em>-He just <strong>cares too much<strong>._  
><em>-He's wormed his way into my mind.<em>  
><em>-He makes me think about him ALL THE TIME – even when I want to study.<em>  
><em>-He lives in another country which is merely some thousand miles away!<em>  
><em>- I you-know-what him.<em>

_So there's what's up._  
><em>AND IT'S YOUR FAULT.<em>  
><em>You and your stupid arrows, shooting whoever you feel like, and making them fall in love, and ultimately MESSING UP THEIR LIVES.<em>  
><em>You need to get a new hobby. Desperately. Try knitting or something equally harmless for the people around you.<em>  
><em>Is there any way to undo what you've done? Like some sort of ancient spell or something?<em>  
><em>I want to know it. No, in fact: I demand a solution for this problem from you … because the only person who could have a clue is Vicky and I don't want her to know. Oh, and Cai would know too but I can't ask him because hey, you shot me, great, but oops, guess what?<em>

_YOU FORGOT TO SHOOT HIM TOO! YOU ALWAYS SHOOT JUST ONE! Ask Owen if you don't believe me!_

_Truth is: you're useless … more useless than daddy in the rain. I would do a better job than you. LOUIS – my baby uncle – would do a better job than you … and he is just four months old and can't even speak. But … I hate Cai now. And I you-know-what him. I hate him now because I you-know-what him._

_And it's all because of your lousy aim. The entire mess is just so troublesome for my liking, so I hate you._

_Indignantly yours,_  
><em>Laila<em>

* * *

><p>During the time skip, when she was in hospital<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Cupid,<em>  
><em>there used to be a really easy equation I took to plan out my life:<em>  
><em><strong>Victoria Hamilton + ambition + support by her family = success = happiness<strong>_

_As you see, I never planned anything with love and stuff like that. So could you please explain why you decided to mess up my great plan and to add 'Owen Johnson' into my equation without asking me beforehand? Honestly, you are messing up the pattern I had._

_And why did it have to be Owen who is four years older than me? I admit that he is handsome. I admit that he is really smart and thanks to you, I know now that I like smart guys. Hell, I'll even tell confess that I think that he is really friendly and caring. I mean … I've known him for a while and I basically owe him the fact that I am still alive … but when exactly did you decide that it's time for me to enter the mess that already took Laila's sanity and Nick's coolness?_

_I just don't get you, Cupid, and that is pretty frustrating for me. I am too busy to be in love with my best friend. (Elicia would say that I'm in denial but I am not.) Do you even know with whom you are messing this time, you fool? I want you to know that I am much too young to engage any romantic relationships. I am in hospital for three months by now and it doesn't look like I am getting out of here anytime soon. I don't blame that on you (how could I?) but I want you to make me stop loving my best friend. I am blushing whenever he comes to visit me – and I hate that because he thinks that my fever is worsening._

_Let's make a deal: make me fall out of love for the next two years, alright? I need more time to deal with the whole situation. Afterwards, I will accept it. Please, think about it._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Victoria Olivier Hamilton<em>


	69. Character Lyrics 231 to 240

**Character Lyrics 231 to 240**

* * *

><p><strong>231) Laila Hawkeye, Pride<strong>

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
>your hat strategically dipped below one eye<br>your scarf it was apricot_

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
>you're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you<br>Don't you? Don't you?_

Carly Simons (You're so vain)

* * *

><p><strong>232) Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_Serena hides behind a face  
>that isn't really hers<br>she always tries a different way  
>to put time in reverse<em>

_I wonder what it is that she's hiding from  
>she's passed on all her friends<br>when will her crying end?  
>Is she happy feeling lonely now?<em>

Bracket (Serena hides)

* * *

><p><strong>233) The Siblings<strong>

_Anything you can be I can be greater  
>Sooner or later I'm greater than you<em>

Irving Berlin (Anything you can do)

* * *

><p><strong>234) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
>pretty woman, the kind I like to meet<br>pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
>no one could look as good as you, mercy<em>

Roy Orbinson (Pretty Woman)

* * *

><p><strong>235) Jun Li WeiLei Yao**

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
>oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight<br>and how could I ever refuse?  
>I feel like I win when I lose<em>

Abba (Waterloo)

* * *

><p><strong>236) Serena Hawkeye<strong>

_So I say  
>thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing<br>thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
>who can live without it, I ask in all honesty<br>what would life be?  
>Without a song or a dance what are we?<br>So I say thank you for the music  
>for giving it to me<em>

Abba (Thank you for the music)

* * *

><p><strong>237) Lan Fan Wei<strong>

_The gods may throw a dice  
>their minds as cold as ice<br>and someone way down here  
>loses someone dear<br>the winner takes it all  
>the loser has to fall<br>it's simple and it's plain  
>why should I complain?<em>

Abba (The winner takes it all)

* * *

><p><strong>238) Catherina D'ArtaganPeter Hamilton (in 1885)**

_It must have been love but it's over now  
>it must have been good but I lost it somehow<br>it must have been love but it's over now  
>from the moment we touched till the time had run out<em>

Roxette (It must have been love)

* * *

><p><strong>239) Catherina D'Artagan<strong>

_No sleep  
>no sleep until I am done finding the answer<br>won't stop  
>won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer<br>sometimes  
>I feel I going down and so disconnected<br>somehow  
>I know that I am haunted to be wanted<em>

The Rasmus (In the Shadows)

* * *

><p><strong>240) Peter Hamilton<strong>

_Heaven sent you  
>to bring the answer<br>to cure this cancer  
>for a moment<br>unbeatable chance  
>for a moment<br>the world in my hands_

The Rasmus (Out of the Shadows)


	70. Character Lyrics 241 to 260

**Character Lyrics 241 to 260**

* * *

><p><strong>241) Catherina D'ArtaganPeter Hamilton**

_Like hate and love  
>worlds apart<br>this fatal love  
>was like poison<br>right from the start  
>like light and dark<br>worlds apart  
>this fatal love<br>was like poison  
>right from the start<em>

The Rasmus feat. Anette Olzon (October and April)

* * *

><p><strong>242) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
>you can change your mind, that's just the way it goes<br>you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>but you'll always find your way back home<em>

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<br>You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
>You'll always find your way back home<em>

_Your best friends, your little hometown  
>Are waiting up wherever you go now<br>You know that you can always turn around_

Miley Cyrus (You always find your way back home)

* * *

><p><strong>243) Min Li Wei<strong>

_She got the kind of look  
>that defies gravity<br>she's the greatest cook  
>and she's fat free<em>

Shakira (Don't bother)

* * *

><p><strong>244) Chao Wei<strong>

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
>two worlds, one family<br>trust your heart  
>let fate decide<br>to guide these lies we see_

Phil Collins (Two Worlds)

* * *

><p><strong>245) Max KnoxSerena Hawkeye**

_And if loving her is  
>heartache to me<br>and if holding her means  
>that I have to bleed<br>then I am the martyr  
>love is to blame<br>'cause she is the healing  
>and I am the pain<em>

Trading Yesterday (She is the sunlight)

* * *

><p><strong>246) Chao Wei, Jun Li Wei<strong>

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
>don't say this won't last forever<br>you're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
>don't tell me that we will never be together<br>we could be, over and over, we could be forever_

Secondhand Serenade (It's not over)

* * *

><p><strong>247) Owen JohnsonVictoria Hawkeye-Hamilton**

_She don't care  
>about my car<br>and she don't care  
>about my money<br>and that's real good  
>'cause I don't got<br>a lot to spend  
>but if I did<br>it would mean nothing_

Blessid Union of Souls (Hey Leonardo/She likes me for me)

* * *

><p><strong>248) Roy Mustang, Kay Hamilton &amp; Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
>when you get what you want but not what you need<br>when you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
>stuck in reverse<em>

Coldplay (Fix You)

* * *

><p><strong>249) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_No, you don't know what it's like  
>when nothing feels alright<br>you don't know what it's like to be like me_

Simple Plan (Welcome to my life)

* * *

><p><strong>250) Van HohenheimTrisha Elric**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>you're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be  
>and I don't want to go home right now<em>

Goo-Goo Dolls (Iris/I just want you to know who I am)

* * *

><p><strong>251) Edward ElricWinry Rockbell**

_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives  
>before it all ends before we run out of time<br>stay close to me  
>stay close to me<br>watch the world come alive tonight  
>stay close to me<em>

Take That (The Greatest Day)

* * *

><p><strong>252) Nerissa HawkeyeLawrence Miles**

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>and how you held me in your arms that September night<br>the first time you ever saw me cry_

Taylor Swift (Back to December)

* * *

><p><strong>253) Kay Hamilton &amp; the old crew<strong>

_When the tears fall away  
>and there's no conversation<br>there's nothing left to break  
>that's not already broken<br>you're staring into space  
>and every inch of silence<br>been standing here for days and days_

Take That (Said it all)

* * *

><p><strong>254) Jade Mustang, Londres Mustang<strong>

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<br>but sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>that no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

Taylor Swift (Better than revenge)

* * *

><p><strong>255) Roy Mustang<strong>

_I walk this empty street  
>on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>where the city sleeps  
>and I'm the only one and I walk a …<em>

Greenday (Boulevard of Broken Dreams)

* * *

><p><strong>256) Roy Mustang, Victoria Hawkeye-Hamilton<strong>

_As strong as you were, tender you go  
>I'm watching you breathing for the last time<br>a song for your heart but when it is quiet  
>I know what it means and I'll carry you home<br>I'll carry you home_

James Blunt (Carry you home)

* * *

><p><strong>257) Hawkeye-women<strong>

_Just remember in the winter  
>far beneath the bitter snows<br>lies the seed that the sun's love  
>in the spring becomes the rose<em>

Bette Middler (The Rose)

* * *

><p><strong>258) Olivier Armstrong<strong>

_And you cannot fight the tears that ain't coming  
>or the moment of truth in your lies<br>when everything seems like the movies  
>yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>when everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Goo-Goo Dolls (Iris/I just want you to know who I am)

* * *

><p><strong>259) Lawrence Miles<strong>

_I can see you standing there  
>summer tangled in your hair<br>first week of July  
>first day of my life<em>

Allstar Weekend (Blame it on September)

* * *

><p><strong>260) Edward Elric<strong>

_Welcome to my silly life  
>mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss 'No way it's all good'  
>It didn't slow me down<em>

P!nk (Perfect)


	71. 234 Nerissa Hawkeye

This is going to be a longer AU-arc based on some character lyrics.

I hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>234) Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
>pretty woman, the kind I like to meet<br>pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
>no one could look as good as you, mercy<em>

Roy Orbinson (Pretty Woman)

* * *

><p>In a way, the woman was beautiful. Long golden hair fell down to her waist, slightly messy from the long time she had been forced to wait on the hallway, yet elegant. Somehow. The face was angelic – despite the lack of sleep and makeup – and that made it impossible to guess her age. She wore wide blue pants with a tight white shirt because she had no black clothes and she hadn't had the time to go shopping. Her huge handbag was black and expensive. She nervously held the cigarette she was smoking and every once in a while, she coughed. She was probably not used to smoking which made the police man wonder why she did.<p>

"Miss Hamilton," Jean Havoc said carefully. The relative of the victims of such a brutal murder was probably anxious and maybe as stable as an injured animal – and he didn't want her to snap at him because he had heard of earlier interrogations. (The officer had still to recover from this.)

She nodded slowly as if she was underwater. "That would be me," she said and it seemed like she was desperately clinging to her collected and sarcastic self that had left along with her sisters.

"Please state your full name, madam."

"Nerissa Carina Hawkeye-Hamilton, sir," she replied softly.

"When were you born, madam?"

"Second of October, ten minutes before Kay, in 1976," she muttered and her voice nearly broke as she mentioned her murdered sister.

"Your profession, madam?"

She stared straight at the table in front of her. "I write a little bit but mainly, I am actress and sometimes I also helped out in the enterprise," she whispered.

"Thank you," the young man said as he prepared himself for the next questions. "Now … would you please tell me where you were on the evening of the eleventh march between ten and midnight, madam?"

She flinched slightly before she sighed. "I was in Aerugo," she finally said. "As I told you earlier, I am an actress and I was promoting my new film. So I didn't kill them, you see?"

"Are there any witnesses who can confirm this? you are known to leave public quite early after all … usually around five and that would have given you the time to return to Central City…"

"Yes," she replied hoarsely. "After the official part which ended in fact at five o'clock, I met up with my old film partner and current boyfriend, Lawrence Miles. We celebrated the success of our earlier films and the new one … and … well … you know. Let's say it this way: he would have noticed if I had left the bed to kill them."

"You know that we are going to ask your boyfriend if this story is true, don't you, Miss Hamilton?" Jean asked while he wondered for a moment if his partner, Rebecca Catalina, was already checking the alibi. She was usually very quick with things like this. Personally, he was nearly sure that this woman was telling the truth but she was an actress and he couldn't be sure enough when it came to her. He had been deceived by beautiful and curvy women before and he didn't want to repeat the experience. This was why he usually left interrogations like this to Rebecca or his boss but the female part of his team was currently going through the old files and the boss was still trying to understand what exactly had happened and how it had been possible to kill four of the most important people of Amestris during their dinner at the Hawkeye-manor … oh, and they were still trying to find suspects because they had no clue at all.

"Of course I know this," the blond woman replied. "I've been through this before."

"Ah yes … when your sister disappeared. You were even arrested but when your sister reappeared for a few days, you were allowed to go – and she left a second later," Jean said as he thought back to this mysterious case. "Well, aren't you curious why we asked you to come to our humble building this time, Miss Hamilton?"

"I am sure that it is not because your sulking boss wants an autograph," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "Well, probably it is because you think that I killed them all to regain my position as the leader of the family," she said seriously. "But bad enough, I have to disappoint you. I gave up on this nonsense a long time ago … when I was twenty-something. And even if I was greedy enough to kill my own sisters, I wouldn't be here because I wouldn't have made it look like I did it."

Behind the carefully guarded walls around her, Jean suddenly felt that she was lonely and scared of being arrested again. The last time, ten years ago, she hadn't eaten or spoken during the whole time she had been in jail. It had been heart-breaking to watch the famous actress being reduced to a frightened little child that wanted nothing more than to be allowed to go. Back then, her unconditional love for her sister Serena had sealed her fate and now the rumour that she and her other sisters, Kay and Lynn, hated each other to the blood was the reason why she had been summoned to another interrogation. Suddenly, Jean wished that Rebecca could have taken care of this because his partner was far better with children and scared people than he could ever be.

"Can you name the people who gain the most from your sisters' death?" Jean asked carefully to get her mind away from her earlier arrest, the dark and empty nights…

"Well, Victoria surely gets a lot of cash now that Lynn is dead but she isn't the kind of girl who kills her parents … and her own injuries … I don't know," Nerissa said with a small yet grateful smile. She knew and she understood.

"Victoria Hamilton-Force is sixteen, madam."

Sixteen was hardly an age to hire professional killers to kill the own parents along with aunt and uncle – at least, Jean thought so. On the other hand, Victoria was in hospital along with her twin brother Nick and her cousin, Laila Hamilton-Mayer. The red-haired heiress at a broken wrist and more scratches and bruises than she would ever admit while the others had only minor injuries as well. The worst thing, however, was their emotional state. Losing their parents was bad enough but to lose them because they had been murdered was far worse than this.

"You just asked me who will benefit the most, sir, and this is Victoria because she gets everything now that someone killed Lynn."

"Other people?" Jean wasn't particularly keen on arresting a sixteen-year-old for obvious reasons – even if she was the one who benefitted, he didn't believe that she would have hired a killer to speed up the process of getting everything she wanted and probably even more.

"In a certain way, Riza might benefit from this as well. She will probably get the part that was originally her father's … the whole Hawkeye-stuff is pretty complicated, you see? And I don't know anything about Lynn's last will, sir."

"But you believe that your niece will get everything, madam?" he inquired.

"I know this. After I was disowned by my wonderful mother, Kay would have gotten everything but she managed to get herself disowned as well because she talked back to our mother once too often. So Lynn got everything once the old witch was six feet under and stopped terrorising the world with her constant presence. But since my little sister is dead now, Victoria inherits everything now," the blond actress said calmly.

"Another question: who is this Riza you mentioned before, Miss Hamilton?"

"My cousin," the woman replied. "But she isn't the kind of woman who would kill someone out of greed, sir. She isn't like this, you know?"

"Still, full name please," Jean sighed while he wondered when he would be allowed to go home.

"Riza Elizabeth Grumman Hawkeye," Nerissa muttered.

"You are well-informed, Miss Hamilton," the officer remarked with a smirk.

"I know the names of my own relatives, sir, and this should be normal."

* * *

><p>"…so, what do you think of her, Jean?" the female officer called Rebecca Catalina asked as she leaned against the counter in the table. "Did she kill them?"<p>

"I don't think so," he replied. "She is a good actress, sure, but she didn't act. She is really, really depressed after this and probably hopes that she gets the chance to kill their killer first."

"I checked her alibi," she said and rested her forehead against the refrigerator. "It is completely fool-proof. I even called that Miles-guy and after he understood that I didn't call him because I'm a fan or even worse, a reporter, he confirmed that he met Miss Hamilton in Aerugo. That means that she hadn't had the chance to kill them herself and she doesn't look like a woman who would hire someone if she can do it herself."

"That means that we need insider knowledge, doesn't it?" he sighed. "We have no idea how all these names are connected because this family deserves to be called the most messed-up one in whole Amestris. Rumour had it that they had ties to the Xingese mafia but the only Xingese people they know are respected and completely clean business people."

"No one said that this would be easy," Rebecca stated wisely. "The boss is pretty annoyed as well. This is an extremely difficult case … like dancing on a rope when beneath you are the sharks waiting for you to fall down and … hell, I get a headache!"

"The problem is that we know everyone involved in this case only from afar," the blond man said as he poured milk into his black tea. "Well, everything we know about the one who seems to benefit the most from this whole thing is that she likes to wear black and purple, that she won some math competitions along with some sport events."

"That means that she is probably very ambitious and stuff like this," Rebecca said. "I just want to get over with this! It annoys me to hell that these people had to die during our shift. I see that we are the best team yet … why? I was going to spend the weekend in Creta but the boss already said that I can forget this because this is more important."

* * *

><p>Nerissa walked down the stairs after her interrogation and once she had left the dark building behind her, she had to sit down because her legs refused to support her a second longer. She was an actress – mainly in action films and hell, she had jumped out of burning buildings and stuff like this because she did all her stunts herself. And even in her free time, she liked dangerous and fast things like bungee jumping and yet, here she was: a nervous wrack from the short interrogation she had just left behind her. It was bitter. No matter how many times she was elected to be the most beautiful actress, she was still as easy to freak out as she had been ten years ago when Serena had decided to leave everything behind and Nerissa had been arrested because someone had believed that she had kidnapped her sister. The blond actress was aware of her effect on men when she walked down a street. She was beautiful after all and many men would give everything to talk to her.<p>

But so many things about her were artificial by now. While her beauty and everything else about her body was completely natural, she couldn't remember the last time she had been able to smile without wondering how this would look on a photo. The price for her fame had been that she could never allow herself a moment of weakness. She couldn't afford to be seen crying or angry because this might ruin her reputation and after eighteen years in the spotlight, Nerissa had grown addicted to the adoration of her fans. She needed it, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She wiped away a tear that had been able to leave her eye and bit her lip until she tasted blood on her tongue. She had never wanted to let it get this far but somewhere she had lost control about everything.

She wasn't real anymore and when people suspected that she had had a little surgery to stay young in the eyes of everyone, it was partially true because while she hated hospitals and doctors far too much to undergo willingly a surgery, she did everything to keep up a perfect appearance because she had always wanted to make her family proud. And since acting was one of the things she was really good at, she had done nothing else for many years. And now, she mused as she got up to cross the street, she did nothing but playing a role. The real Nerissa didn't exist anymore, hadn't existed for a long time.

She didn't hear the car approaching.


	72. 261 Min Li Wei

**261) Min Li Wei**

_And soon enough you're best friends  
>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool<br>We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

Taylor Swift (Fifteen)

* * *

><p>For Min Li, daughter of Lei Yao and Jun Li Wei, it was officially hell now. She took a last deep breath before she walked through the doors of the huge building. It was the morning of the first day she wouldn't spend in the hospital, holding her friends' hands and praying that everything would be alright one day. She was a pretty and rich eighteen year old girl of Xingese origin but she had lived in Amestris since she had been twelve. She knew the language better than her native one by now – not that she would ever admit this – and she had more Amestrian than Xingese friends. Still, it had hurt her deep inside to leave. She waved at an old classmate as she passed him on the stairs but all in all, she tried to stay out of everybody's way.<p>

She was a student at university and yet she felt just like when she had been a newbie, new in town and scared of being bullied because she wasn't Amestrian. She had been fourteen and naïve and she didn't even want to think of the things that could have happened to her if she hadn't been placed next to Victoria Hamilton and Elicia Hughes in Chemistry I, one of the classes where age and class weren't as important as the interest of the pupils. So Min Li had met the both freshmen and they had gotten along quite well. Min Li's uncle's youngest brother Cai had been part of the girls' little group because he was dating Laila Hamilton-Mayer who was Victoria's cousin and so, Min Li had been accepted.

Soon enough, Victoria had been Min Li's best friend. Somehow, the red-head had skipped some grades and had ended up in Min Li's year. The black-haired girl and the young heiress with the impressive curls had been seen laughing and crying and together.

Min Li's hands tightened to fists in her pockets as she thought of the broken expression in her friend's face and the desperate way Victoria was trying to fix her brother while she was falling apart as well. For the Xingese girl, there was just one thing left to do: she had to attack now before she could regret it later.

"Min-Min!" a familiar voice called out and as she turned around, she saw Owen, Victoria's boyfriend and her forced smile faded away. She had no reason to try to deceive him. He could see straight through her anyway.

"Owen," she said with a short nod. He had been two years above her at school and yet, he had been Victoria's childhood friend despite an age gap of four years and so it had surprised no one when the red-haired girl had announced that she was dating Owen now. (Well, Nick had still fainted but that didn't matter.)

"You left your place at their side?" he asked while he straightened his uniform.

"I had no other choice. Did you read the newspaper?" she asked with a hint of pain in her voice. "It is … terrible. They are ripping us apart. I am here to get your boss to put a stop to this. If I can't catch the killer, I will still protect my friends."

"That's why you fit that good into our group," he said calmly as he crossed his arms. "It is hell here right now," he sighed as he looked around. "We have no suspects. Some especially bright colleague arrested Miss Nerissa when she came to town … said that she was acting suspiciously around the house…"

"One thing should be obvious: if Nerissa had killed them, she wouldn't act suspiciously," Min Li huffed as she crossed her arms and looked at the door. "Anyway, I am going into the lion's den now, Owen. Keep an eye and an ear open. Maybe you will notice something we didn't thought of before. I just want to get them out of the line of fire, you understand?"

"Of course, Min Li," he replied before he grabbed some files from a nearby table. "Oh, be careful, will you? The boss is really moody. Rumour has it that the Hawkeye-family is part of his past … and who knows him knows that he hates to speak about his past. Anyway, be a good girl."

"As if I ever was one," she smirked as she waved at him. "And I won't reveal your role in this. We need a man inside the lion's den after all."

"You really listened to your mother when she talked about how to deal with a scandal?" Owen asked as he looked at her. He knew that Jun Li Wei was a genius when it came to scandals because she had had her fair share of them in her youth. But he had never thought that Min Li would have actually listened to her mother since their relationship was often tensed.

"She had a point there," Min Li shrugged. "Somewhere along the lines of 'know your enemy and beat him with his own weapons' she caught my interest and I listened to her since … well, she is my mother and even if it is difficult for me, I learned to deal with her and her antics."

"You are two years younger than me and still … you seem much more mature when you pull off this I-hate-it-but-I-need-to-deal-with-it-anyway-thing only you can do."

She chuckled as she looked around. "I am not fifteen anymore, Owen. I know how to get what I want when I want it," she said as she pouted adorably at him. "Anyway, thousand kisses from Tori. She somehow knew that I would meet you here."

"That's my girlfriend," he smiled as he watched his friend with worry.

"She will recover," Min Li said but somehow, it seemed like she was trying to convince herself as well. "She always did."

* * *

><p>The girl was nervous.<p>

Roy Mustang who was responsible for the investigation noticed it because her posture was far too rigid and stiff for an eighteen-year-old girl. The female was truly nice to look at with her black hair that was bound into two buns close to her ears. She had pale blue eyes and wore a yellow dress in her native country's style with black leggings. She toyed with a black notebook which she had in her lap and everything about her yelled that she was tense.

"Name, date of birthday and profession, please," Roy sighed as he looked at her with crossed arms. He knew this kind of suspect. They always seemed nervous but sometimes it was a trick to cover up the fact that they knew far more than they should. And this girl seemed to know a lot more than she let on. This whole case was complicated and he really shouldn't risk anything because that might cost him his job because he failed once before and his boss had said that he would never tolerate another failure from him. He was angry about this but he had never had a chance to defend himself because the facts were clear: he had failed the case and endangered his colleagues. He still felt terrible when he remembered the expression on Rebecca's face when the woman had seen Jean. It had been a bad idea and Roy wouldn't have been surprised if he had been fired for this mistake – and he had been downright shocked when Jean had forgiven him.

"My name is Min Li Wei, I am born on the ninth of July 1993 in Xing," the girl replied as she let go of her notebook for a moment. "Currently, my profession is probably 'daughter' because my parents are very rich and therefore, I really don't have to worry about anything. Still, I study law at the CentralCityUniversity and participate in swimming and judo competitions."

"That is a start," Roy sighed as he looked at her. "Well, tell me … how do you know the victims?"

She bit her lower lip before she stared at the surface of the table. "I know their kids," she said with a half smile. "It's a little bit complicated but my aunt's brother-in-law is two years younger than me and since he lives in my mother's house, I know him pretty well. We are like siblings in a way because we do the usual things siblings do together … like getting up at midnight to eat ice cream in the kitchen and stuff like this. Anyway, Cai is dating Laila and so I met them all. Tori and I get along very well and so, I was somehow stuck with them … and now, I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. And so we all became friends. You can ask any paparazzi, sir. We spent more time together than with our families in the last two years. And this is why I am here: I am here to remind you that we are still people. We may be the rich and the famous but … we suffer just as much as everyone else. Their parents were killed. We came back and we had to see this … I have seen something like this before, when I was three but for them, it was the most terrifying sight in their lives. Please, make sure that the press leaves them alone. Their parents … they were such amazing people and I am sure that the public misses them as well but … for my friends, this is hell and … they don't deserve this. They don't deserve to be accused because … we have the same alibi. I had a competition and we all attended. We were in WestCity…"

"Miss Wei, can you imagine someone who hated the victims enough to kill them?" Roy asked. "I am sorry but I can't promise you that the press will leave them alone. I can understand that this is a difficult situation for all of you but no matter how much I want to, I can't help you."

"No one could have hated them enough to kill them," the girl replied as she grabbed her little black notebook again. "This is the part none of us got since the moment … we saw them. There is no one who would have had a reason to murder them. I mean … for a moment, everyone thought that Nerissa, their aunt, might have killed them but … well, why? To get the enterprise and all the other things she lost back, she would have to kill Tori, Nick, Laila and their remaining aunts. The rules are very difficult to understand but from what I heard, Nerissa's chances to regain her old position are worse than mine to become Tsarina of Drachma one day. And since Nerissa is as smart as Tori, she would have found another way to regain her old influence." The girl looked up and shook her head. "And the only reason why Nerissa would kill them would have been the name because she has more money than she could spend in her whole life. She is very, very rich."

"You said that you are a friend of the children … and the family was split up after the arguments and now I wonder how you can know that Nerissa Hamilton is an incredibly rich woman, Miss."

She sighed. "It's not that easy to explain but I can always try," she said. "No matter how Kay and Nerissa both claimed that they have cut all ties between each other, everyone in the inner circle knows that they are … _were_ still extremely close. My mother always said that they were in a way like mirrors to each other … and in the end, none of them managed to shatter their own mirror and end everything. This is why they were still friends after all."

"You know a lot, miss," Roy stated.

"To be observant pays off when you want to win the price money at the competitions," she replied drily. "Anyway, I want to get back to the hospital now. Fu is very nervous and Cai was close to a nervous breakdown when I left for this place."

"You know that you have to be ready to be interrogated again," Roy said as he watched how she took her handbag from the empty chair on her right side. He saw the bandage around her ankle as she stepped away from the table. "What happened there?" he asked.

She looked down and shrugged. "Ah well, that was when I ran after Tori when she believed that she might get the killer," she said and for a moment, bittersweet affection for her friend was in her eyes. She was obviously a girl, a young woman who would do everything for her friends.

"You are hurting inside as well," he stated.

"Of course," she said. "It kills me inside that someone did this to them. In Xing, we take things like this very seriously … and it didn't surprise me to find that everyone from Xing who is friends with them decided to help them now. This is a terrible situation for all of us … but we will manage because in the end, we always managed and if there is a way how we could help, I am sure that everyone agrees to support the police as much as he or she can."

"You sound like you know what they are thinking, Miss Wei," Roy said tiredly.

"It's less a matter of what they are thinking," she said. "I know how they feel about this … and they are angry … and sad. We want to avenge them and since we can't do this alone, we have to help those who can. I left my numbers at the reception. You can call me when you have a question … everyone can. Tori said that she would stop by later on."

"I heard that she is supposed to stay in hospital until the end of the week," Roy replied.

"Well, all of us have the bad habit of leaving the hospital whenever we want to," she smirked. "And Tori is the worst of us … that means that she will appear here very soon, good sir."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"Still … thanks for respecting our side as well," she said as she turned towards the door. "Well, I was told to tell you that my mother will pay for any damage Tori might cause once she gets here. My mother was her karate teacher and therefore, she feels slightly guilty."


	73. 12 Roy Mustang

**12) Roy Mustang**

_How can I move on when I am still in love with you?_

The Script (The man who can't be moved)

* * *

><p>"…we had two suspects this morning and both had perfect alibis," Rebecca Catalina complained as she emptied her coffee mug. "I really thought that the blonde killed them. She seemed to be the type, you know? She seemed cold enough to kill off her sisters and her brothers-in-law to get what she wants." The brunette sat down on a chair and sighed deeply. "We need to find the one who killed them. The press will kill us if we don't. Do we have any insiders?"<p>

The black-haired man at the window sighed deeply. "I could ask Jadelina, my cousin, but … she was pretty mad at me since I messed up everything the last time she helped us out," he admitted as he looked at his co-workers. "Jade was Helena Hamilton-Force's roommate when she studied medicine in West City and they stayed in contact afterwards. The Princess might know something we don't know because we don't waste our time on parties … but Jade is getting more and more complicated these weeks. She might not cooperate this time."

"What happened?" Jean asked as he grabbed a cigarette from his desk.

"It would have been fool-proof," the boss sighed. "We had heard that a serial killer might hide in the group around the Rich and the Famous – the parents of our actual witnesses – and since I was a good-looking young fellow, Bradley decided that I should go undercover and get into the group via one of the young women. Jade helped more or less voluntarily since she belonged to them in a way. And so I met Riza, Riza Hawkeye. I am sure that Hamilton mentioned her during the interrogation, Havoc. And that's where I made a mistake: I fell … hard. Anyway, when Becky was shot, I had to make my move and broke my cover. Riza felt used and … I could understand her decision that she never wanted to see me again. Jade nearly killed me because her friends were smart enough to figure out that she had known what I was doing."

"So, Miss Mustang lost all her friends because of this?" the blonde asked.

"No … because she sacrificed me," Roy said darkly. "In the end, innocent little Jadelina always had very clear priorities: friends before family. She didn't even hesitate. She knew that she had to make a decision when I was discovered and she knew what to do. I have to give her some credit and to say that it was also her brother's neck that was under the guillotine and she had to make a quick decision. And to my misfortune, she chose him and her friends over me."

"Do you regret this job?" Rebecca asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah," he said. "Imagine that you would have met Jean like this … that you had to deceive him when you wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth … but you couldn't."

The woman's dark eyes suddenly blazed. "I want you to know that I have no feelings at all for this … this ashtray!" she hissed as she mentioned at her smoking partner.

"You protest too much, Becky," the black-haired man smirked. "Anyway, where is Johnson?"

"Owen is getting new files from Ross and Brosh," Jean said calmly. "And … boss, the good thing in life is that sometimes, you get a second chance. And when it comes, don't waste it."

Sometimes, Roy was surprised at the wisdom his blond subordinate possessed. He was used to good advices from Rebecca who was more or less worried about his single-status and who tried to hook him up with friends of hers. But it was rare for Jean to show his worries about his boss. They were a close group. The three of them had passed the academy together and while Jean and Rebecca were still denying the fact that they loved each other, Roy knew. He sometimes mused if they were in some secret relationship and hid it for his sake because Rebecca had seen his heart-broken state after the R-disaster. She had been there for him when he had needed a friend and that was why he never tried to pretend that he wasn't at home when she needed his support.

It was bittersweet in a way, he often thought. He had survived the job that had killed one of their colleagues, a woman called Bethany Smith, and yet he often wondered if he was still breathing. His atheistic colleague Edward Elric from the department of violence among teenagers had him even caught praying to a god neither of them believed in. Roy often asked himself how Rebecca and Jean could still follow him after this failure. If his boss had messed up like this, he would have been unable to respect good old Grumman a second longer. (The old man was, however, happily married and almost disgustingly happy with his wife of half an eternity.)

Rebecca had said that time would heal all his wounds and yet, Roy was waiting. The probably worst thing was that he had all the time he needed and yet, he often envied Riza who could hate him and was free of all the memories that haunted him. Phil had said once, a long time ago when his sister had been crying her heart out because of some random guys that hearts never broke even and that this was the reason why they took such a long time to heal. Roy had seen Riza many times afterwards and while she hadn't seen him because she had been too busy adoring her newborn nieces and her nephew, he had always seen her and it had shattered his heart all over again that she had been able to move on while he was still stuck in the past.

He remembered how he had teased Rebecca about her heartache before and how he had said that she should get her act together – but that had been before his own heart had been broken, before he had known how much it hurt. He knew how Rebecca had cried because her job had made it impossible for her to spend time with her boyfriend of that time … and how she had finally said that she had to let go because he deserved more than a woman who could never value him the way he deserved to be worshipped. Jean had been through this as well. Solaris had broken up with him and the poor guy hadn't slept properly for months before Rebecca had scolded him for ruining his health – and for worrying her.

"Rebecca," Roy said as she turned to get back to her work. "Is it normal that I feel like someone is trying to strangle me when I think of seeing her again so soon?"

She nodded with a sad expression on her face. "The thing is that she was probably the one for you … and that's why you never moved on. You had everything and lost it again," she said. "If it makes you happier: I have a hard time to speak with me ex-boyfriends as well since they are all so happy today while I am … you know."

"…caught in a hopeless romance with a co-worker?" Roy suggested.

"Maybe," she said. "But … nothing I can say will stop your pain. I am sorry. Maybe you should get relationship advices from Johnson instead of from me. He was really chummy with the witness you interrogated earlier. He seems to know how to have a social life next to our work."

"Johnson never mentioned anything about having a girlfriend," Jean said as he returned from his temporarily mental absence. "This guy is a mystery – even his closest friends here at work say that they don't know what he does when he isn't at work."

"The only thing he said so far about this case is that he knew them all," Rebecca said while she toyed around with her pen. "Well, he went to the same school as The Rich and the Famous II."

"Do you have to call them this?" her maybe-yes-maybe-not-boyfriend asked with a low sigh.

"Make up a better name before you complain about it," she snapped at him before she looked back at her boss. "The point is that if Owen knew the victims, he knows more about the family and everything else behind the scenes than we or any reporter. Hell, I was close to asking the Ice Queen herself if she knows something about this family since she is the high-society of this country … and if this was really a family tragedy, she might know who benefits the most from this murder. But if Owen knows them personally … he might know it as well."

"He won't spy on his friends," Roy said as he grabbed his jacket. "He shouldn't stoop as low as I."

"Where are you going, boss?" Jean asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"The sinner goes to the Holy Mountain of the Flower District and hopes that Her Angelic Excellence is in the mood to forgive him," the shorter man sighed. "If I don't return, it's save to assume that she killed me for disgracing her family in front of her friends."


	74. 133 Jade Mustang

**133) Jade Mustang**

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
>upon the fields of Barley<br>feel her body rise as you kiss her mouth  
>among the fields of gold<em>

Sting (Fields of Gold)

* * *

><p>The house was as beautiful as Roy remembered it even though he was surprised to see both of his cousins sitting on the front porch. It had always been difficult between them since Phil had never forgiven himself for his only mistake. Jade's constant inability to show any feelings and Roy's stubbornness hadn't made it easier and even before the day everything had broken apart, they should have known that their childhood friendship was doomed to fail.<p>

Still, the police officer left his car and walked over and suddenly, Jade turned her head in his direction – and suddenly, they were eighteen years younger, far more optimistic and happier.

"Roy."

He wasn't sure if she really spoke his name or if she only moved her lips but he knew that maybe, he really could be forgiven after such a long time.

"Jade," he nodded as he stood in front of her. "And Phil."

Her lips trembled slightly and for a second, he thought that she was going to cry which was more than just ridiculous because Jadelina Mustang didn't cry – and then, she threw her shoe at him.

"You idiot!" she yelled as she punched his chest. "You big, fat idiot! Do you have a clue how long I waited for you to come back? And now, Lynn had to die just to get Mr Super-Important back on track! Have you any clue how much I cried? How long I waited outside this very house for you to come? Did you really think that I would choose between my brothers? Are you _fucking crazy_?"

"Angry Jade is still scary, I know," Phil supplied helpfully as always as Roy cowered in fear.

"Phil, get inside, I need to set Roy straight before he gets to meet the kids. Honestly, I wondered how long it would take you to come around, Roy," Jade smirked as she patted her brother's head.

The black-haired lady was the heiress of the Mustang-Tempest Airlines and somehow, it had always been fitting for the girl who had been compared to a Drachman Winter Storm when she had been fourteen because she had been always the ice to Roy's and Phil's inner fire. She was still beautiful but somehow, Roy had never doubted that she would be extremely gorgeous once she got a little bit older. She had been extraordinarily pretty as a teenager but just like her mother and her grandmother, she got more beautiful with every passing year. She was thirty-five by now and she was still far from the prime of her beauty.  
>Her long black hair fell over her right shoulder in a low ponytail and now, being far from the adorable seventeen year old queen of every dance floor she used to be, she wore plain black clothes with a purple and silver band around her waist. Roy wasn't sure if she had stayed with black all the years they hadn't seen each other or if she wore black because she was mourning her friend. He knew for a fact that she was wearing the purple and silver sash to honour her dead friend because these had been Lynn's colours and it seemed to be so … <em>Jade<em> to honour her friend like this.

"You look good," Roy said as Phil was gone.

His cousin sighed and for a moment, she looked incredibly old and tired. "Nice attempt to flatter me but you should know that I am not as vain as I used to be," she said as she opened the door for him. "Honestly, Roy, it wasn't the same after you left. You didn't understand what was going on and you left at the worst moment possible. Kay and Lynn … they understood after a moment. Serena was mad at you because she really, really trusted you and Riza calmed down after a few days. She even asked me to tell you that she understood as well but when you didn't pick up the phone, I assumed that you were mad at me for giving away your cover."

"Please tell me that you are kidding me, Jade."

She shook her head. "No, I was mad at you and maybe I said a few things I shouldn't have said. I have still my mother's short temper under my father's patience and maybe I shouldn't have snapped at you like this," she said and while it usually wouldn't have made any sense, it did now because she was Jade Mustang and whatever she said was law.

"I should have known…" he muttered to himself. "I should have known that you didn't change this much. Still, Jade, you apologise too much. Stop this. It is unbecoming for the great queen."

She chuckled as she looked at the wide fields behind her house and as Roy stepped to her side, he remembered. Just as usual, a soft west wind moves the rye on the 'golden fields' of Barley and Roy somehow realised that the fact that his cousin had never moved away meant that she had never moved on. Despite being older now and married, she was still the same girl that had ran across the large fields, forgetting about everything – including their cousin Londres with their always jealous aunt Agnes. Despite having been away for far too long, Roy could imagine how Jade had managed to snatch one of the most desirable (former) bachelors, the Aerugian business man Claudio Rico: he could see her dragging him across the fields with her hair flying like a veil around her face because the west wind had always been her best stylist.

He remembered so many promises they had made at this very place and maybe, Jade had never left because she had been waiting for him – like she had always waited for him when they had been children. He had always looked up to her because despite being younger, she had been stronger in a way and she had taught him that promises should never be might lightly. He had lived by this rules ever since she had turned her back at him and walked away and yet, he wanted to promise her now that they would ran across the fields of Barley again. One day, yes, as soon as the nightmare would be over, the three black-haired Mustang-children who were adults now and yet not a bit wiser than on these summer days would run again.

"I missed you," Roy admitted softly.

"I know," she replied because she had missed him and no matter how much the three of them had claimed that they were all different, they shared their feelings like they shared the air they breathed in order to stay alive.

And no matter how many years had passed since the old days when everything had been easy and nothing had been too hard to solve for Aunty Abigail, some things hadn't changed. A nostalgic smile appeared on Roy's face as he saw two children running home as the sun slowly went down. He could remember countless days of fun and play that had ended as soon as the sun had gone down because this meant that his aunt had finished dinner and that they would get the best food in all Amestris. (He still thought so even though it had been half an eternity since he had gotten Abigail Mustang's stew. He had missed her cooking.)

"Just like in the old days…" Jade muttered quietly as she shook her head. "Too bad that mother is in Xing along with daddy right now. I bet that you would have loved some stew."

"And you can still read my mind," the man said amused as he patted her shoulder. "Jade, you are probably the most amazing woman I will ever meet."

"So you really need my help, huh?"

"It seems like this, yeah."

She sighed as she continued to stare at the golden fields. And now, as he watched how the west wind danced upon the fields of Barley, Roy remembered the times he had played there with Phil and Jade … it had been a better time.

The backdoor was opened with a loud slamming noise and Jade smiled before she caught a little girl who had thrown herself at the woman. "Mia," she smiled as she hugged the seven year old girl with the reddish brown hair and the deep green eyes.

"Mom, we had so much fun outside!" the girl said gleefully. "And Len was a total gentleman towards Laura again! I think he might be in love with her!"

_"Mama, we had so much fun outside! And Phil was a __**complete**__ gentleman towards Bea from the other mansion – again! He is totally in love with her!"_

"Mia, shut up!" a black-haired boy who happened to be a splitting of Jade and therewith Phil.

_"Jade, shut the __**hell**__ up!"_

"Allen, apologise to your sister," Jade ordered strictly with a soft glare.

_"Philippe, tell Jadelina that you are sorry!"_

"Sorry, Mia, I didn't mean to be rude again."

_"I am sorry, sis, I didn't mean to be impolite to you."_

Roy gulped as he looked at the both children. _'Just like before,'_ he thought. _'I really wonder if Jade noticed that her kids are acting exactly like she and Phil before … and she gets more and more like Aunt Abigail … funny, she always swore that she would never be like her…'_

"Earth to Roy," his cousin said as she kindly smacked the back of his head. "You are spacing out again. Honestly, how did you manage to keep your job this long with this attitude?"


	75. 222 Rebecca Catalina

**222) Rebecca Catalina**

_Her face is a map of the map, is a map of the world  
>you can she she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl<br>and everything around her is a silver pool of light  
>people you surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm<br>she holds you captivated in her palm_

KT Tunstall (Suddenly I see)

* * *

><p>Rebecca Catalina hadn't ever wanted anything but working for the police. She could have been a mannequin because she was beautiful in her own way<p>

After so many years, her face was prove of what she had seen and yet, she was a beautiful woman and everything around her was illuminated by a silver pool of light and the people who surround her felt the benefit of this aura because it kept them calm while she held everyone captivated in her palm. She was known as an ambitious and dedicated woman and as someone who could do nearly everything to reach her goals. Many young women wanted to be like her: beautiful, strong and furthermore a trusted friend of Roy Mustang. (Hardly anyone could believe that Rebecca had never had any interest in the black-haired man.) And yet, every once in a while, even Rebecca hesitated and waited too long with her actions.

She hated when this happened. How could she be defeated? When she felt like it, she walked like she owned the world. She had no time to doubt herself and was very self-confident. Even if you were blind, you could tell by her footsteps that she had to be beautiful because only a beautiful woman could move like this. She was like a classic. Her favourite clothes were black and white and yet, she always seemed warm despite she was a woman of weapons, a woman of hard steel and well-aimed bullets. She wasn't unbeatable but there weren't many things that could force her to falter or break because she was over this. She had grown up.

And there she stood: taller than most women and she looking straight at something she had never wanted to see again because it had hurt years ago just as badly as it did now. The girl on the chair felt the power coming from the dark eyes without raising her gaze from the page of the magazine she was reading. This intense gaze made everyone feel like Rebecca could be a tower, a big strong tower that no one could ever bring down.

And yet, for a second, she froze inside as she saw how Jean hugged another woman. It was like he had ripping her heart from her chest and throwing it against the wall. It was the worst thing she had felt since she had been shot and maybe, she knew now how Roy felt all the time. But she was Rebecca and that meant that she turned her back at this shocking sight and walked away. Her shoulders were far too rigid but she didn't care much as she hurried down the stairs, away, always away. In her youth, she had been a good runner and she still ran whenever she didn't know what else to do but she had to be in Interrogation 21 in ten minutes and she really couldn't but there was the restroom and she entered before thought properly.

And for a moment, she stopped and looked into the mirror. Why did she care this much? Why didn't she tell herself that it wasn't her business who Jean was dating? Why she was still caught in her childish crush? She had told herself when it started that she would never confess because if she would be rejected, it would ruin everything and she wasn't one to risk this. And yet, here she stood with the worst jealousy in her heart she had ever felt. She turned around again and slammed the door shut behind her – just to be face to face with the red-haired heiress she had seen earlier when the girl had been on her way to the big boss, Leroy Grumman.

The girl crossed her arms, one injured and the other bare as if she hid in her own beauty just the same way Rebecca did. "You are Officer Catalina, aren't you?" the teenager asked calmly while she held out a handkerchief. "My name is Victoria Hamilton … but you can call me Vicky. According to Min-Min, your team is alright and so I thought that I could say hello."

"You followed me?" the adult asked, unwilling to be judged by a half child.

"I was worried and since Min Li has been through the same thing, I thought that I might help you," the girl said and for Rebecca, it proved that she was innocent. No girl who tried to help other people that desperately despite needing help for herself could have hired a killer to get her inheritance. This girl was trying to fixing everything and yet, she couldn't fix herself. It was a very sad and tragic story in a certain way.

"You can't help me," the brunette woman said as she wiped away her tears. "I did this to myself. No one told me to fall for such a … such a womanizing, useless, smoking idiot!"

"Harsh words, madam," the girl said and a smirk dragged the left corner of her mouth upwards for half a centimetre. "But … you can't even convince yourself that he is this. And therefore, you will never get over him. Still, wipe away your tears and stand tall because you can't allow him to beat you, can you? Remind him that you are still a proud woman!"

"How can you build me up when everything around you shattered?"

"I can't change what happened in the past, no matter how much I want to. The only thing I can do now is to stand tall … the way my parents would have wanted me to stand. And even if it feels like I am shattering my own soul, I will respect their wishes because … I still owe them a lot."

"You really try to stand tall when everything around you falls down?"

"You of all people should know how much easier it is to be strong," the girl replied softly. "And I didn't come here to talk about myself. I need to ask for a favour."

"Tell me and maybe, I can do something."

"Nick … my brother … he is just like Laila and me. We try to act like we are strong but inside, we fall apart. And now, I want to ask you to make sure somehow that no one gets too close to Nick because … I don't know if he would be able to stand the pressure," she whispered. "Nick is so much stronger than I but … he carries my burden as well and … I just don't want to lose him as well." A tear escaped her eye. "I just want him to be save, nothing else matters to me."


End file.
